Losing Your Heart
by Caliber13
Summary: This story picks up right after the Season 4 finale. This story will be about Bo and Tamsin and their fight to bring Kenzi back from Valhalla. It's going to be a Valkubus endgame but there will be Dyson and Lauren moments in it. The story is going to be about the fight to bring back everyone's favorite Russian. Secrets revealed, with love, action, comedy and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren helped Bo into the house she shared with Kenzi. The Succubus was an emotional wreck after just witnessing her best friend sacrifice her life to save the world.. To save her. Tamsin had carried Kenzi away to Valhalla. Although this would comfort many knowing the human died a warrior's death and was now blessed with the honor of living her afterlife in the realm of warriors.. To Bo it was just another realization that the girl who had become her sister was now dead.. Was now gone.

"Come on Bo.. Let's sit down on the couch.." Lauren said as she lead Bo over to the couch.

"Lauren I just.. God Kenzi.." Bo said as she put her hands over her face and began to cry.

"Shhh.. I know Bo.. I know.." Lauren said quietly as she embraced the brunette in a tight hug, holding Bo as the sobs poured from the Succubus's hazel eyes.

Their emotional embrace was interrupted by Dyson busting through the door carrying an unconscious Valkyrie in his arms.

"Lauren.. Bo.." He said as he carried Tamsin through the door.

"Oh my God Tamsin!" Bo said as she jumped up off the couch and rushed towards Dyson.

"It's okay.. I think she's fine.. She's drained physically and emotionally. No one knows what it's like for a Valkyrie to carry a soul to Valhalla.. Let alone two souls. I found her at the gate.. She was weak and hysterical. I picked her up and brought her here.. I couldn't leave her behind again.." Dyson said as he laid the blonde on the couch and covered her up. Bo rushed and got a pillow to prop the blonde's head up to a comfortable state.

"Her pulse is strong.. I think she just needs rest…" Lauren said as she checked Tamsin's heart rate and then put her hand on the Valkyrie's forehead, "Valkyrie's heal rapidly after they rest but for Tamsin.. Well.. We don't know what she's going to be like when she wakes.."

"What? What does that mean?" Bo asked as she knelt down beside the Valkyrie and pushed a stray strand of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"..Valkyrie's are trained to not have feelings. To be numb to death.. For her to lose the one person in her life who was a mother figure to her.. She is going to be going through her first heartbreak.. She could wake up in a rage with her powers unleashed in full.." Dyson said softly as he leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead. "This is the first time she's experienced the loss of someone she cared for.."

"We should stay tonight.. I have some sedatives with me for if she wakes up in an angered state and Dyson can contain her with his strength. Bo you need to lay down.. We can figure things out tomorrow.." Lauren said as she tried to give a sweet smile.

"No.. It's okay.." Bo said softly still looking at the sleeping blonde before her.

"Bo.. Lauren is right. You two should go upstairs, I'll stay down here with Tamsin. We don't know what she's going to wake up as.. You alone with an angered and emotionally hurt Valkyrie is dangerous.." Dyson said as he looked at Lauren and gave a concerned stare.

"We all hurt from losing Kenzi.. Bo you shouldn't be alone right now.. Especially with Tamsin if she's going to be in an unpredictable state of mind. We're worried about you.. What you just went through.." Lauren said as she leaned over and put a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I know, and I appreciate that from you both but.." Bo said as she stood up and turned to face her two lovers, "But right now.. I need to be alone. I need time.. I need time to sort through everything I just went through with losing Hale, Rainer.. Kenzi.. I love you both so much and you've both been there for me tonight and fought along side me, even though it almost cost me both of you.. Right now I just need to be alone.. I need some time with Tamsin. I know she may wake up in a rage, but she won't hurt me.. She couldn't.. She's the one who has been living here with Kenzi and I.. After me she was the next closest person to Kenzi.. She understands what it's like for me right now.. This was our home.. Tamsin, Kenzi and I lived here and now that Kenzi's gone.. I just.. I need time and I need to be here with Tamsin.. I love you both.." Bo said as she affectionately put her hands on Dyson and Lauren's cheeks, "You both mean the world to me.. But my heart.. Kenzi.. She's gone.. And after everything that's happened lately.. I just need tonight to figure things out.. To grieve and figure out what to do from here.. Please.. I know you both worry and I adore that but just give me tonight with Tamsin. She'll need me as much as I need her.. She is going to be feeling the same pain I am and I just.. Tomorrow I'll meet up with you both and we can figure everything out. I'll be fine.. I promise.."

Dyson and Lauren glanced at each other then back at Bo.

"But Bo if Tamsin.." Lauren started to say.

"She won't hurt me.. I don't know how I know it but I do.. No matter what state she wakes up in.. She would never hurt me.." Bo said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"I trust you.. Just Bo.. Look out for her.. Please.. I love you, you know that, but Tamsin's my partner.. She's been through a lot lately.. I care about her and I just.. She's going to be in a whole new world of hurt.. Just look after her.. Call us if you need anything okay?" Dyson said as he gave a soft smile.

"I will.." Bo said as she leaned in and hugged the wolf and kissed his cheek gently. "You take care of yourself tonight.. I know you're hurting Dyson.. I know you loved Kenzi too.."

Dyson pulled Bo in for a tighter hug as tears fell from his eyes. Bo pulled away and wiped the tears streaming down the wolf's face. Bo then turned and pulled Lauren in for a tight hug as she kissed her cheek.

"I love you Bo.. Thank you for saving me tonight.. Just look after yourself. I know you are going to take care of Tamsin but please… Take care of yourself too.. You need to focus on your pain right now.. Just know that I'm.. WE are here for you.. Tell Tamsin Dyson and I will come by tomorrow to check on her.. I know she and I haven't always gotten along but I do worry about her.. She's been different since her rebirth, and we have Kenzi to thank for that. You two look after each other tonight and if either of you needs anything let us know okay.." Lauren said as she hugged Bo. Bo sniffled and slowly backed out of the hug.

"Thank you both.. For everything.." Bo said as she gave the two a weak smile.

Dyson and Lauren reluctantly walked towards the door, the wolf slung his arm around the doctor's shoulders and Lauren wrapped her arm around Dyson's waist.

Bo watched as the door closed. The Succubus fell to her knees beside the couch where she grabbed Tamsin's hand and held it in hers. Bo didn't know how long it would be until the Valkyrie would wake.. Hours earlier the roles were reversed and she remembers waking up to see Tamsin looking down at her with the same amount of concern. Bo put her head down on Tamsin's hand that she was holding and began to quietly sob. All Bo could think about was how she and Kenzi had been fighting.. That last hug Kenzi gave her.. How Bo could tell something was off with her best friend but she was so focused on Lauren she paid it no mind.. The one thing that replayed in Bo's head over and over was the look in Kenzi's eyes just before she walked into the portal.. Before she sacrificed herself.. That sweet tearful smile that Kenzi gave her as the bright gold light illuminated her face and body. It was that look that made Bo break down. The Succubus couldn't contain her hurt and heartbreak any longer as she cried uncontrollably on the unconscious Valkyrie while she stayed sitting on the floor.

After minutes of sobbing, Bo was shocked when she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand that was tightly intertwined in Tamsin's.

Bo looked up with tears streaming down her face and was met by Tamsin's gorgeous green eyes. Bo tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. The Succubus could tell Tamsin was still weak, but the blonde slowly brought her free hand over to Bo's face and gently wiped away the tears that were slowly falling down her face.

Bo sniffled and tried to stop the crying because she knew that Tamsin was probably just as devastated by everything that had happened if not more because this feeling of loss was something new for her but Tamsin was being just so caring.. It was a side of the Valkyrie that Bo had never seen before.

Without saying anything, Tamsin gently used her hand that was cupping Bo's face and the hand that Bo was holding, and pulled the brunette on top of her. Bo followed the gently tug and climbed on top of the Valkyrie. Tamsin slowly pulled her hand out of Bo's and put it on Bo's lower back, then used her other hand to pull Bo's head down to rest on her chest. The Valkyrie started to slowly run her fingers through the back of Bo's hair and stroke the Succubus's hair.

As much as Bo was fighting to be strong for Tamsin, the affection the blonde was showing her made her feel safe, secure, and vulnerable. Bo started to sob uncontrollably as she laid on top of Tamsin. Tamsin didn't say anything, but she just continued to stroke Bo's hair and gently rub Bo's back.

They laid like this for about an hour, with no words being said.. Just Bo crying on Tamsin's chest and the Valkyrie holding her tightly.

Bo's cries finally slowed and the brunette slowly lifted her head to look at the Valkyrie. Tamsin was gazing down at Bo with a look the Succubus felt like she had seen many times.. but one she could never really interpret.

"I'm so sorry.. I am laying here crying on you when I should be the one holding you.. You lost her too Tamsin.. She was my best friend.. My sister.. But she was also your moms.. Dyson and Lauren were worried you would wake up and your powers would be uncontrollable from losing her.. Yet here you are holding me together.. Are you okay?" Bo said in a soft voice.

Tamsin sat there for a minute, still stroking Bo's hair and holding her firmly with her other hand that was on the brunette's waist. "I.. I don't know.. I'm definitely not okay.. But.. Well.." Tamsin said as she studied Bo's face, it was as though the blonde was struggling to find the right words to say.

"What? What is it Tamsin?" Bo asked as she laid her hands on the Valkyrie's chest, never breaking their eye contact.

"It's just.. As hurt as I feel.. As sad as I am that she's gone.. I just.. You're Bo.. You're the one who's always holding yourself together for the sake of everyone else. You're the strongest person I've ever met in my many years on this earth. You fight to hold in your emotions around everyone. You don't break down.. Ever.. Not in front of Lauren, Dyson, Trick.. Anyone.. You've been through more these past several months than any of us can even begin to understand. As much as no one agreed with what you did and the whole Rainer and Wanderer situation.. You still have been through so much.. As much as I'm hurting, I know you're hurting worse.. We all need someone Bo.. You have so many people in your life who are there for you.. But you never break down in front of them.. You never cry or lose control to your hurt.. You need someone to hold you right now.. You need to mourn for Kenzi.. For Rainer.. For Hale.. No, I'm not okay.. Not by any means. But being here with you right now.. Holding you.. It makes me feel.. I don't know.." Tamsin said in a such a soft tone it was almost a whisper.

"It makes you feel like you aren't alone? That you aren't the only one who's feeling this much pain?" Bo asked as she kept her eyes focused on the blonde's deep green eyes.

"Exactly.." Tamsin said as she gave a weak smile.

"You aren't alone Tamsin.. I know I've been gone lately and that I hadn't been there for you or Kenzi and I pushed everyone away.. But you and I.. We're going to get through this.. You and I have had our differences and I know you were closer to Kenzi.. But I want to be here for you.." Bo said as she sniffled.

"I.. I need you.. I need you to be here for me Bo.." Tamsin said as her voice cracked and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm going to be here for you Tamsin.. I promise.. But I'm going to need you too.. I can't get through this without you.." Bo said as she raised her hand and gently caressed Tamsin's face.

Tamsin gave a weak smile and huffed out a light laugh, "Bo.. You have Dyson, Lauren and Trick here for you too.. You can always do things without me. You don't need me.."

Bo looked at Tamsin as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, "Tamsin.." Bo breathed out in a whisper, "I do need you.. Now more than ever.. Yes I have them in my life, and I know they cared for Kenzi too but.. The time you have spent with Kenzi lately.. As close as you two have gotten.. I feel like you understand more than anyone how much I'm hurting right now.."

"More than you know Bo.. I've never lost someone like this.. I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest.. I want to cry but the tears won't fall.. I want to go and smash everything in sight but I don't have the strength.. I want to scream but the voice won't leave my throat.. I feel just so.." Tamsin said as she stopped trying to find the right word.

"Angry.. Sad.. Hopeless.. Devastated.. You feel just so lost and can't imagine what to do next. You feel guilty and upset.. Speechless about how to feel because there are so many emotions raging through your body that you don't know which one to settle with or what will numb the pain and aching that is in your chest?" Bo said as she continued to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah.. I don't know how to deal with this Bo.. I don't know where we go from here or how to handle anything.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We'll figure it out together.. I just.. I know I couldn't say in this house if you weren't here. You might think that I don't need you and that I have other people in my life.. But right now I need you.. I need you to be here for me.." Bo said as she looked at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin opened her eyes and gave a weak smile, "I promise to be here for you through this.. If you promise to be here for me.."

For the first time since Kenzi's death, Bo gave a genuine real smile.. "I promise Tamsin.."

Tamsin sighed and smiled as she pulled Bo down on top of her for a firm hug as they remained cuddled together on the couch.

They laid there for awhile completely content and lost in each other's embrace.. The comfort they felt was finally numbing the pain they felt.

"What do we do next Bo.." Tamsin whispered as she continued to run her fingers through Bo's hair and gently caress her lower back.

"We figure out a way to get her back.." Bo said as she nuzzled her face into Tamsin's chest.

"That's going to be harder than we think Bo.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and squeezed the brunette tightly.

Bo looked up at the Valkyrie and saw the concern on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked as she looked to the blonde.

"..When I delivered Kenzi.. I was told about what would happen if we found the second Hel shoe.. The consequences of it.. It could unleash a raging evil throughout our world.. It could possibly end the earth as we know it.. We can't use the Hel shoe to get her back Bo.. We will need to find another way.. Because if we use the Hel shoe I'll.." Tamsin said as she looked to the brunette.

"You'll what Tamsin.." Bo asked in concern.

"I'll lose you.. And I can't go through that.. We can't use the Hel shoe to get her back.. We need to think of another way. I have a few ideas but we need to figure them out. We need to be smart and careful about it.. Because I won't lose you.. I can't.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo with worry in her face and fear in her voice.

"Hey.. It's okay.. We'll talk more about it tomorrow.. You can tell me more about what you were told in Valhalla.. If we can't use the Hel shoe to get her back, we will find another way okay? I promise.. You won't lose me.. But we have to find a way to get Kenzi back.." Bo said as she brought her hands up around the Valkyrie's neck.

"Yeah.. No matter what we will get her back.. We just can't use the Hel shoe.. No matter what happens we can't.. But if we figure things out and do this right.. We can get her back.. I'll be here with you the whole time.. I'm not going to let you go through this alone.. We're going to get her back to us.. Like I said.. I have some ideas but we need to figure them out and go through them before we act. We need a plan.." Tamsin said as she gripped tighter on Bo's back.

"Okay.. We will figure things out, make a plan and then get her back.. We won't mess this up.. We won't rush this.. We are going to get her though.. Together.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Damn straight.. Together we're going to get moms back.. There are a lot of things we need to talk about but we can start with them tomorrow. I need some sleep and so do you hot pants.. Tomorrow we'll start on Operation: Bring Mama Russian home.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"You really are incredible.." Bo said as she caressed Tamsin's cheek, "I'm so glad I have you.."

"Me too Bo.. Me too.. Now close those brown puppy eyes and get some sleep.. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow okay?" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo back down on top of her.

"Sounds good Valkyrie.. Night.. And Tamsin..?" Bo said as she snuggled into the blonde's chest.

"Yeah?" Tamsin asked as she snuggled deeper into the couch and held the brunette close.

"Thank you.." Bo said as she leaned up and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek then laid her head back down on Tamsin's chest and closed her eyes.

"A-Anytime.." Tamsin said in a stutter as she was shocked from Bo's lips grazing her skin. Bo fell asleep in minutes, but the Valkyrie laid there awake completely lost in her thoughts.. Her thoughts about Kenzi and how they were going to get her back.. The thoughts of what she was told when she delivered Rainer and Kenzi's souls to Valhalla.. The fear and worry she had coursing through her as well as the pain in her heart from losing Kenzi.. Then the feelings she had for Bo.. There were things that she was dying to tell the brunette.. Things Bo needed to hear about but they were things that Tamsin didn't know if she was ready to tell, because these things were secrets the Valkyrie held dear, for the blonde it was life or death when it came to her feelings for Bo… After her mind finally stopped racing long enough for the Valkyrie to drift to sleep, she laid there left alone with her dreams as she clung to the Succubus in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dyson's phone rang early the next morning, the wolf groaned as he rolled over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Dyson, it's Lauren.. Have you heard from Bo or Tamsin? I've tried calling Bo.. I don't have Tamsin's number but I wanted to check on them after last night" Lauren said from the other end of the phone.

Dyson opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it read 9:02 am, "Hey Lauren.. No I haven't heard from either of them.. I can try calling Tamsin but I doubt she'll answer.. She never answers the damn thing. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll come pick you up and we can go check on them"

"Okay.. Just come get me as quickly as you can. I know Bo said she was confident Tamsin would never hurt her, and it's not that I don't trust Tamsin because she's more than proven by now she's one of us but.." Lauren said as her voice trailed off.

"But she's still a newly reborn Valkyrie in her last life with her powers still growing and she's in a fragile emotional state and just experienced a loss like never in her many lifetimes.. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be at your door.." Dyson said as he hung up the phone and jumped out of bed, dashing around his studio apartment to find clothes then sprinted out the door and to his bike where he sped off to Lauren's to pick up the doctor. As Lauren hopped on the bike, they both were filled with extreme concern.

Lauren and Dyson pulled up in front of Bo's and without saying a word they sprinted inside, naturally the door was unlocked. The two busted through the door and frantically their eyes searched around the house. Both let out a sigh of relief when they saw Bo laying on the couch. As they walked closer, the two were shocked when they saw that Bo was sleeping soundly on top of Tamsin. The Succubus and the Valkyrie were cuddled together peacefully on the couch.

"Well that's not what I was expecting.." Lauren whispered as she starred at the two together on the couch.

"Me either doc.." Dyson said as he tilted his head and eyed the two.

"Should we wake them?" Lauren asked, never taking her gaze from Bo and Tamsin.

"No.. They've been through a lot lately.. Let's leave them a note and go to the Dal. We should talk to Trick. When I found Tamsin last night she was in hysterics.. She said something about how we can't let Bo find the second Hel shoe.." Dyson said softly as he walked over and wrote a note on the island in the kitchen.

Lauren stood there still studying the two women as she tried to surpress the hint of jealousy she felt. She wanted to be there for Bo right now because she knew that Bo was hurting.. But right now that wasn't what Bo needed.. She didn't need jealousy, she needed understanding. If Bo was going to open up to someone then that's all Lauren needed to be okay with this. Besides, it was Tamsin.. Bo's heart belong to her and Dyson. Tamsin, as _interesting_ as she was, was never a threat to their love triangle. Lauren realized that it must have just been Bo's way of calming Tamsin down.. It was obvious the Valkyrie had feelings for Bo, hell EVERYONE had feelings for Bo. Lauren concluded that this was simply Bo's way of settling the emotionally unstable Valkyrie. It was after dissecting the sight before her that Dyson's words finally hit her.

"Wait what? Tamsin said that about the Hel shoe? What else did she say?" Lauren said as she turned and looked to Dyson who had just finished his note to the two.

"Nothing.. That was pretty much it. She was a wreck.. Weak, crying, exhausted.. I didn't want to push her for more, I just wanted to get her out of there. Come on, I'll explain more at the Dal when we can get Trick's input.. Let's go before we wake them" Dyson said as he motioned for the door. Lauren quickly followed and the two left Bo's house and made their way to the Blood King.

After about another hour of sleep, Bo began to stir on top of the Valkyrie, which forced Tamsin to wake up.

Tamsin looked down at Bo and a weak smile crossed her face, but it quickly faded when she remembered why they were in this position, what happened the night before.. The fighting, the death, the trip to Valhalla, the realization that there were so many things she had to tell Bo but didn't know the right words or where to even begin.

Bo yawned and stretch when she quickly realized that she was sprawled out on top of Tamsin. Bo froze for a moment, unsure of if Tamsin would freak out and shove her off, if the Valkyrie would be the powerful rage state Lauren and Dyson mentioned, and worried that maybe it was more affection between the two than had ever happened before. Yes, the two had kissed on several occasions, Bo had fed from the Valkyrie a few times, and there was always chemistry or _something_ between them but cuddling.. This was new and terrifying territory, but oddly enough, Bo felt comfortable.

Bo looked up to Tamsin who was looking down at her with those green eyes. The one thing that always frustrated Bo about Tamsin was that she was impossible to read. Even as a Succubus, figuring out what was going on behind those emerald eyes was a mystery.

"Hey.. Sorry I fell asleep on you.." Bo said as she gave a weak smile.

"No need for apologies.. I promised to be here for you and you promised to be here for me, which knowing you implies that I become your cuddle buddy.. It's no big deal Bo. Honestly it was kinda nice waking up and not being alone after everything" Tamsin said as she gave a warm look.

"Yeah.. It was.. I didn't know you were a cuddling type of person" Bo said as she gave a light chuckle.

"I'm not.. But special circumstances with certain people make me cuddle.. Tell no one of this" Tamsin said as she gave a playful scowl that caused both of them to laugh.

"It's nice having you around right now Tamsin.. I wouldn't be okay without you here.." Bo said after her laughter calmed down.

"Same here Succubus.. Same here.. We'll be okay.. We have a ton of shit to figure out but we'll be okay. It might take some time but soon enough we will have Kenzi back and we will be woken up by a hung over human screaming Russian profanities from the kitchen as she catches God knows what on fire" Tamsin said as she smiled.

Bo couldn't help but laugh as she thought about Kenzi, "God I miss her.. You really think there's a way to get her back?"

Tamsin's laughter stopped and she looked into Bo's eyes, "Where there's a will there's a way.. And we've got some serious will power going on over here. It's going to be hard.. And dangerous.. And probably filled with spontaneous stupid decisions but yeah.. I really do think there's a way we will get her back.. We just need to find another way since we can't use the Hel shoe.. But we can do it. Just promise me something first, and when I say promise I mean like promise promise, swear on your blood oath, cross your heart and hope to spend eternity with Baba Gaga or whatever that bitch's name is kinda promise.."

Bo studied the serious look on Tamsin's face before answering, "Okay.. What am I promising?"

"You're going to promise me you won't do anything irrational, stupid, deadly or suicidal.. Without me.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"So if I AM going to do any of those things I have to take you with me huh?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"Yes.. And if you don't I'll burn all your kimonos.. If you were serious about what we talked about last night then you and I are in this together. No secret plans to go sacrificing ourselves behind the other's back, no crazy stupid missions without the other okay? If we're going down getting Kenzi back then we do this shit together.." Tamsin said as she pointed a finger at Bo.

"Okay… I promise. We're in this together.. I think we're going to make a great rescue team Valkyrie" Bo said as she smiled.

"Damn right we are" Tamsin said as she smirked. "Now come on hot pants, get up off me so we can get dressed and go figure out how we're going to get our girl back! Shower and get dressed, snag food if you need it then off we go to visit your grandfather to see what we can do and I'll sit down with you, the Blood King, the wolf man and the doc and tell you all what I found out when I went to Valhalla and then we can discuss some of the options I think might work.."

Bo gave a smile that was ear to ear as the hope from Tamsin's words radiated from her eyes. Bo knew that if there was one person in the world who would help her get Kenzi back it was going to be Tamsin.. Every time she needed someone who would go down fighting beside her, Tamsin was always one of them. Taft's compound, the woods when she was looking for Kenzi, the night that the portal was opened.. Tamsin was always there. "Let's go.." Bo said as she grinned and hopped off the couch, pulling the blonde with her.

"Coffee?" Bo asked as she gave a sweet smile and made a pot.

"Mmm yes please.. If we are going to spend the day figuring out a way to Valhalla and to bring Kenz back I need an insanely large amount of caffeine" Tamsin said as she flopped down at the kitchen island.

"Yet another thing we have in common Valkyrie" Bo said as she laughed. The Succubus walked over after the coffee was done and poured it in two mugs. Bo turned and walked towards Tamsin as she handed the blonde the cup filled with coffee. Their hands gently brushed together as the Valkyrie reached and grabbed the mug. Neither pulled away quickly, but stood there with their hands touching, letting the feeling linger. Both quickly realized how intimate the moment was and Bo retracted her hand as Tamsin coughed awkwardly. Bo turned her head and smiled, trying to hid the blush that was creeping over her cheeks, when the Succubus looked down, it was then she found a note on the table that read _Tamsin and Bo_ on the outside of the folded paper.

"What's this?" Bo asked as she picked up the letter.

"Love note from a secret admirer?" Tamsin asked as she sipped her coffee.

Bo simply rolled her eyes and opened the note and began to read it out loud.

_Bo and Tamsin,_

_Lauren and I got worried when we couldn't get in touch with either of you this morning so we came over and found you guys asleep on the couch. We didn't want to wake you after everything, we just wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened last night. We are headed to the Dal to talk to Trick. Meet us there after you two wake up._

_Thinking of you both,_

_Dyson_

"So much for keeping your soft sensitive side a secret.." Bo said after she finished reading the note.

"Ughhh great.. They probably think I'm so sap now" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

"Trust me that's not what they think" Bo said in a monotone voice. She didn't intend for the comment to sound the way it did, but after reading the note Bo immediately thought about the fact that Dyson and Lauren had walked in on them cuddling on the couch.. _What did they think when they saw that? Dyson seems sweet as always in the letter.. But what did Lauren think? I mean last night with everything going on I wore her necklace and she and I kissed.. Does that mean she and I are back together? But what about Dyson? He and I had such a heartfelt moment.. What the hell am I doing? Kenzi sacrificed herself for me.. She's gone and now I'm grasping at thin air to bring her back and I'm really sitting here thinking about my love life.. God I'm horrible.. I'm a horrible person.. _

"Excuse me?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wha.. Oh my gosh no no NO! I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Bo said as she shook her head and realized that what she said sounded negative. "I meant they definitely don't think you're a sap.. They actually were worried that since this is the first time you've experienced losing someone so close you'd wake up in an angered state and want to destroy everything and anyone in your path so last night when I asked them to leave they were both worried you'd wake up and hurt me or something.."

Tamsin's face was full of confusion and rage, "WHAT?! Why the hell would they think I would wake up and want to hurt you?! Are you shitting me?!"

Bo realized that Tamsin was becoming quickly angered, but she couldn't figure out why, it was like something she had said struck a nerve. Bo sat her coffee cup down and put both of her hands on Tamsin's arms, "Hey calm down.. I know you'd never hurt me. I told them that last night and they left. I trust you okay.. They were just worried about you Tamsin. They know this is new for you and didn't know what to expect when you woke up. None of us knew what a Valkyrie in her last life with growing powers would be like after delivering two souls to Valhalla and losing the only person who was a mother figure in her life.. They just didn't want you to wake up and be an emotional wreck.. That's it.. Listen to me, I trust you okay.. I know you would never hurt me.." Bo said as she pulled the Valkyrie in for a hug.

"You have no idea Bo.. You have no idea.." Tamsin said softly as she hugged the brunette back.

Tamsin's words hit Bo, and the Succubus became curious to the meaning behind them, "What do you mean?" Bo whispered as she continued to hug the blonde.

"Nothing.. Another talk for another time.. Sorry about the temper tantrum.. I don't know what's wrong with me.." Tamsin said as she pulled back from the hug and looked at Bo.

"Wasn't it you who told me 20 minutes ago no apologies because we promised to be here for each other.. it's okay. This is new for both of us.. I've lost people in my life before yes but Kenzi.. Losing her is something I could have never imagined to bear. It's going to effect both of us. It's fine. I should have elaborated better and way sooner.. My mind started to wonder and I wasn't paying attention to how my voice sounded" Bo said as she gave an apologetic look.

"Mind started to wonder?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. Don't ask.. Stupid stuff that shouldn't be on my mind.." Bo said as she sighed.

"Ohhhh.. That.." Tamsin said as she nodded and went back to her coffee.

"What do you mean 'Ohhh that'?" Bo asked as she tilted her head.

"The wolf and the doc.. Read the note and realized your two lovers caught you cuddled up with my fine ass and had a minor ten second freak out on how they reacted and what they're going to say?" Tamsin asked as she scrunched her nose.

Bo looked at the blonde in shock at how well she knew her, "Well.. I definitely think you picked up that certain trait from Kenzi.."

Tamsin simply shrugged and grinned, "What can I say, one of the first things moms taught me was how to read her Bo Bo.. When shit goes down the Succubus frowns.. That's what she would say, then she told me your eyes always told her when you had the doc or the wolf on your mind and she needed to intervene so you could figure your life out and finally pick one so she could stop recording the Bo Dennis Love Triangle soap that aired every day 24-7"

Bo and Tamsin both chuckled at the memory of Kenzi.

"I miss her.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"I do too.. But hey, today's the first day that we have to get her back, so let's move it.." Bo said with a grin.

"Right behind you Succu-bitch" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Oh how I just love you're oh so endearing pet names for me" Bo said as she and Tamsin turned and headed towards the stairs to go change.

"Sorry Charlie.. Not like I can call ya anything else.. It's either Succubus nick names or Bo.. All your other pet names seem to be reserved for your boyfriend and girlfriend who caught ya cheating with them on the couch with this badass" Tamsin said as she fanned herself.

Bo rolled her eyes and playfully smacked the blonde, "Kenzi would be proud of you right now for what a little shit you're being"

"Well the sooner we get her back the sooner you get to return to double the trouble" Tamsin said as she turned and headed towards the room she and Kenzi shared. Bo simply laughed and turned.. She couldn't help but let her eyes follow the Valkyrie into the room. There was just something about that girl that continued to draw her in. Tamsin was something different. There wasn't a doubt in Bo's mind that together she and Tamsin would bring Kenzi home. Bo smiled as she thought about Kenzi's return, but she also grinned thinking about how much she was loving having Tamsin there with her.. She knew that she wouldn't have made it through last night without the Valkyrie. Lauren and Dyson were amazing, and she loved them.. but last night she didn't think anyone in the world would comfort her, she thought she'd lie in bed all day crying but instead the last person in the world she expected to be the one to keep her glued to gather was the one person she felt the need to be closest to right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bo and Tamsin walked in to the Dal around noon and were immediately met by Lauren and Dyson's looks of relief.

"Bo.." Lauren said as she rushed towards the Succubus and hugged her tightly.

"Hey you.." Bo said with a smile as she hugged the blonde doctor.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked away from the two towards Dyson.

"Hey partner.." Dyson said softly as he looked into the Valkyrie's green eyes.

"Hey pup.. Listen I just wanted to say thank you for carrying me back from the gate of Valhalla.. It.." Before Tamsin could say anything more, she was cut off when the wolf pulled her in for a warm and tight hug.

"I know.. I'm just glad you're okay.." He said in a low tender voice.

Tamsin sighed and smiled as she stayed in the wolf's warm embrace.

Bo and Lauren had stopped their hug and turned to see the intimate moment between Tamsin and Dyson. The wolf was holding Tamsin in his strong arms as he caressed the back of her head.

"I didn't want to leave you behind again.. You're one of us Tamsin.. We need you here" Dyson said as he continued to hug her.

"I need you guys too.." Tamsin whispered back as she continued to hug him.

Lauren looked over towards Bo and could see a strange tint of envy as the Succubus watched the wolf and Valkyrie.

Bo started to walk towards the two and cleared her throat in an attempt to break up their hug. Rather than the two separating, Dyson loosened his grip and Tamsin turned and looked at her but the wolf never let go of the blonde.

"Wanna join in this hug fest Succulette?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

Bo smiled and rolled her eyes, "I guess I could be down for a threesome"

Tamsin and Dyson both chuckled as Bo walked over to the other side of Dyson and hugged him.

Lauren simply stood there with a weak smile and shook her head. The doctor was fighting the urge to give in to the jealousy she was feeling. Kenzi was dead and whatever Bo needed to deal with this, had to be done.

After many emotional hugs and comforting embraces, the four were now seated at the Dal bar waiting for Trick to come up from his basement.

"I'm going to go talk to Trick.." Tamsin said as she stood up from her seat.

"Want me to come with?" Bo asked as she eyed the Valkyrie.

Tamsin gave a reassuring grin and scrunched her nose, "Nope, I think I can handle the Blood King.. Plus he and I need to have a little chat about erasing my memories.. AND before any of you freak out, I'm not going to start a fight. I just want to talk to him and clear the air. He said it yesterday, it's time to put the past behind us and focus on the future.. I just want to make sure he knows that I feel the same. No need to worry. I won't Valkyrie out on the ancient hobbit. Plus I feel like you three need some _alone_ time"

With that Tamsin headed towards the stairs and went in search of Trick.

Bo sat there and watched the blonde leave. Dyson and Lauren looked at one another, then back to Bo who was still fixated on the staircase.

"How's she doing?" Dyson asked as Bo finally looked away and towards him.

"She's doing okay.. She says she just doesn't know how to deal with this yet but she told me that she has a few ideas on how to get Kenzi back without using the Hel shoe" Bo said as she looked to the wolf and doctor.

"Did she tell you what she saw after delivering the souls?" Lauren asked as she frowned her brow.

"No, not yet. Well not really.. She said she would explain it to us all today, so let's give her some time with Trick then hear her out.. Whatever she saw really hit her hard though. She looked petrified when she was telling me that we couldn't use it and had to find another way" Bo said as she pursed her lips together in thought.

"I saw that look in her eye when she told me that we couldn't let you find it. Whatever that second Hel shoe will bring is enough to scare a reborn Valkyrie.. That's good enough reason for me to stay away from it" Dyson said as he crossed his arms.

"I agree" Bo said as she nodded towards him.

"So Tamsin didn't wake up in any unusual state?" Lauren asked.

"What? No.. Why?" Bo asked as she turned and looked towards the blonde.

"I was just curious. With her being reborn I've been trying to keep a record on her behavior for my research and to monitor Tamsin to make sure that there are no negative effects we need to be prepared for" Lauren said as she looked into Bo's brown eyes.

"Negative effects?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just outbursts of powers. Her abilities are growing rapidly and the slightest change in her emotional state could cause a rapid increase in her powers to the point where she could essentially wipe out a civilization" Lauren said as she looked at Bo, the doctor noticed the concern that rushed over the Succubus so she quickly added, "But we all accept Tamsin as one of us now. She has more than proven her loyalties to us. She's defied the Morigan, the Wanderer, she's fought alongside us.. She's earned our trust so I just want to make sure that nothing bad will effect her health"

Bo gave a warm and comforting smile, "I agree.. She's definitely proven that she's here for us.. ALL of us. I think she's able to control her emotions for now. Last night she definitely shocked me with how she was acting.. But not in a bad way"

Dyson and Lauren glanced at each other, then back to Bo who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What do you mean her actions shocked you?" Dyson asked as he looked to Bo.

"Well after you two left I sat beside the couch and the reality that Kenzi sacrificed herself hit me. I couldn't help but start to cry.. I was holding her hand and I guess my hysterics woke her up.. At first I thought she would break down or be uncontrollable but instead she gripped my hand tightly and brought me closer to her and actually held me while I cried.. We stayed up like half the night talking.. She wasn't her usual snarky and sarcastic self.. It was the first time I have seen her let her walls down.. Normally she only did that with Kenzi but last night she was different.. She was there for me and helped me a lot.. She's really been there fore me. I thought I would need to be there to hold her together after everything but instead she was the one who comforted me.. It was nice.."

"Bo you know you could have called me, or Dyson.. We would have been there for you.." Lauren said as she looked towards the Succubus.

"I know, and I appreciate that from both of you. I know you two are always there for me but last night.. I don't know.. I needed Tamsin there for me, which I didn't initially think or even imagined as a possibility but after talking to her last night she gets it.. She gets how much this hurts.. She understands what it's like to come back to our house and not have Kenzi there. The three of us have lived together for awhile now.. She saw not only what I went through with Rainer, but she also saw how it effected Kenzi.. After Kenzi raising her from her rebirth it's like there are little things she says and does that just make me think of Kenz.. It's comforting. She woke up this morning and already had ways around the Hel shoe we can look in to as ways to get her back.. She gets it.. She gets me.. And right now that's what I need.. I need you two here for me.. But I also need her and I know she needs us too.." Bo said as she sighed.

"We'll be here for her Bo.. for both of you, you know that. Whatever you two need we are all going to get through this together. Like we have told you before, we're a family. We all miss Kenzi.. But I think you're right.. You two had a bond with her that none of us could even begin to understand" Dyson said as he leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Bo's.

"Thanks Dyson.. Tamsin said she still has a lot for us to talk about but for now I don't want to push her too hard. She will open up to us, but until then we just need to be there for her.. Although we all love the unpredictable and bitchy blonde, we all know what she can be like" Bo said with a light laugh.

"That we do" Lauren said as she frowned her brow, many thoughts racing through her head.

"She's definitely unpredictable and wild" Dyson said as he laughed and crossed his arms leaning back in the bar stool.

Bo watched the wolf for a moment, then she noticed a blush crossing his cheeks. "Blushing over Tamsin?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?" Dyson asked as he looked towards Bo.

The look in the wolf's eye was one that Bo could see right through. For the Succubus she instantly noticed his aura spike at the mention of Tamsin. Bo felt a light pain through her heart.. She thought she would be jealous that Dyson found someone else attractive, he was the man she loved, the wolf who sacrificed his love for her.. But the envy she felt right now wasn't that.. She felt protective over the Valkyrie and jealous that someone else was taking an interest in the blonde.

"Dyson.. I know that look.." Bo said as she narrowed her stare at the wolf.

"What look? Bo?" Lauren asked as she looked between Bo and Dyson. "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know.. Dyson.. Care to elaborate? And don't lie.. I'm a sex demon who can read sexual auras.." Bo asked as she stared at the man before her and crossed her arms.

Dyson's face suddenly faded to a shade of white as he looked between Bo and Lauren, "Bo.. There are some things better left unsaid.."

"Dyson.." Bo growled as she started to feel her curiosity turning to rage. It was becoming clear something had happened between the wolf and the Valkyrie.

"Bo.. Your eyes.." Lauren said as she looked to the now bright blue eyed Succubus.

As Tamsin walked down the stairs, she saw Trick standing by his bookshelf, frantically searching through the pages of a large dust filled book.

"You know.. Last time I was down here, Kenzi and I were tearing this place apart looking all over for your box of blood.." Tamsin said as she leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and smiled.

Trick looked up to the Valkyrie and smirked, "In no way does it shock me that you two would be rummaging through my things without permission.. I would even dare to call it breaking and entering, but you two seemed to have no mind for the rules.. One quality that always enraged and entertained me.."

Tamsin gave a light laugh and nod to the Blood King.

"How are you holding up Tamsin.." Trick asked as he closed the book and walked over to his chair, motioning to the couch for the Valkyrie to sit on the couch in front of him. Tamsin walked over and sat down, crossing her legs and looking at the man.

"I don't know.. This is all new to me.. Right now I'm hurting, mourning if you will.. But I'm keeping myself together.." Tamsin said as she frowned.

"How's Bo.. Dyson and Lauren said that Bo insisted staying with you last night.. Dyson informed me that whatever happened last night, the way Bo looked with you this morning was peaceful.. Something none of us predicted after the loss of Kenzi" Trick said as he gave a sorrowful look.

"I think she's okay for now.. She broke down last night and cried.. We both know I'm not the affectionate or sappy type. Usually tears freak me out and make me feel uncomfortable. But with Bo last night.. The look in her eyes Trick.. She was heart broken. We hugged and had a girl cry fest and talked for a long time but she seems better this morning. I think I know several ways we might be able to bring Kenzi back without the Hel shoe.. I found out some things when I went to Valhalla, but those are things we can discuss later when I have you all in one room so I don't have to tell the story over and over.. Right now I wanted to come talk to you one on one.. I think we have a long overdue chat that should happen.." Tamsin said as she glanced up to the Blood King.

"I agree.. But before we talk about the past, I just want to say thank you for being there for Bo.. Whatever she is going through right now, although we all are in mourning over Kenzi.. It's going to affect Bo the worse, you as well. She will need you through this. I know you and I have our differences but, you have constantly protected my granddaughter, and to me that is a debt I cannot even begin to return. You proved my initial thoughts about you to be wrong" Trick said as he gave a respectful nod.

Tamsin sat there in shock and awe at what the Blood King had just told her, it took the Valkyrie several seconds to compose her next sentence, "You told me yesterday when we were fighting that it was time to put the past behind us and focus on the future.. You were right. As much as I wanted to be angered with you for erasing my memories, locking Rainer away on the train, and totally helping create hell on earth.. I thought about it, and it was just as much my fault as it was yours. I agreed to give you his soul. I was selfish.. I didn't want my life to end. You could have easily fooled me and written me out of existence, but you didn't.. You fulfilled your promise to rewrite my life cycles. If you wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't have met Kenzi, Dyson, Bo.. Hell even Lauren.. We did this, not you.. And together you and I now have the chance not only to bring Kenzi back but to also mend ties between us, if you're willing to that is.."

Trick leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Tamsin's knee, "I would like that very much Tamsin. It's clear you mean a great deal to Bo.. Kenzi adored you and cared for you.. You've done great things for my family and I've grown to accept you as one of my own. Dark or light, you now have a place in my clan.. I know what I did in the past was unforgivable. I was a monster.. I caused more pain and heartbreak than I ever thought imaginable and that is guilt that I will have to live with, but as I said yesterday, this is the present and future.. A chance to begin anew.."

Tamsin gave the Blood King a warm smile, "Do you remember what I told you the day we made the deal over Rainer's soul on the battlefield?"

"Yes.. I believe so.. Why?" Trick asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I told you that Valkyrie's were a proud and nobel race.. That I was scared my soul was condemned to hell for all the things I had done.." Tamsin said as she kept her eyes on the older fae.

"Yes.." Trick said, still trying to figure out where the blonde was going with this.

"I realized that it wasn't true.. At least it wasn't for me. Being a Valkyrie didn't make me proud and noble.. Granted I'm sure after all the shit I have done the whole one way ticket to Hades was probably true, might still be after the crazy things Kenzi and I got in to.. But it hit me that being a Valkyrie never made me proud and noble.. You were right.. I had become so ugly in the torment of the lives I ruined and things I did for my own personal gain.. But.. Now, after being reborn and around you and everyone.. My fae species isn't what makes me strive to uphold the characteristics of my race.. What makes me desire nobility and pride is Dyson.. You.. Kenzi.. Bo.. That's what makes me want to be better, that's what makes me proud and nobel.."

Trick sat there, the warmth of the Valkyrie's words overwhelming his heart, "Tamsin, you are more beautiful than ever. The ugliness I saw in you then has vanished. You are someone that is nobel.. Someone we are proud of.. Someone I am proud of.. Someone Kenzi was proud of.. And someone I know Bo is proud of.. You've changed for the better.. I'm sorry for what happened between us and what I did in my tyrant reign.. But looking at you right now.. I admire and respect the woman you are.."

Tamsin smiled and gave Trick a nod of gratitude.

"As much of a shit storm we created together, you've helped make me who I am.." Tamsin said in a sincere tone.

"Thank you.. Thank you for that and for coming to speak with me. I'll help you and Bo in whatever ways I can. As much alcohol that I am sure I am saving in Kenzi's absence.. It will be nice to have her home.." Trick said with a smile.

"You know as soon as she's back she's going to drink you dry right?" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"I will begin to stock up then.." Trick said as he chuckled. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, we're kinda bonding and having a heart to heart.. Shoot Blood King.." Tamsin said as she smiled.

"Do you have feelings for my granddaughter?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I.. Well.. She.. I.. Damn.. That obvious?" Tamsin said as she gave a guilty look to Trick.

"Yes.. It is.. Obvious to those who are paying enough attention to both you and her that is.. I feel as though Kenzi and I were the only two who picked up on it though" Trick said as he gave a light laugh.

"Thank God for that.. I don't need Dyson and Lauren thinking I'm threatening their perfect Succubus filled love life.. And thank all that is holy your granddaughter sucks at reading people" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"Would it really be such a negative thing if Bo knew?" Trick asked as he looked to the Valkyrie.

"She's got enough on her plate trying to choose between the wolf and the doc.. She doesn't need someone else in the all out brawl for her heart. Besides.. To Bo I'm nothing more than a friend and a roommate" Tamsin said as she sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Don't be so quick to count yourself out.. You'll never know what could be unless you open yourself up to the possibilities of the unknown" Trick said softly.

"That was ten kinds of deep" Tamsin said as she and Trick started to laugh, "Besides.. There is far more to a Valkyrie's _feelings_ for someone than you know.. Hell than anyone knows.. There's a shit ton for me to fear about actually admitting I like the Succubus Trick.. How much do you know about Valkyrie's?"

"Not much.. What do you mean there is-" Trick was cut off by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"Expecting a keg party?" Tamsin asked as she sprung to her feet and looked at the ceiling.

"No.. And the bar is closed.. The only ones up there are Bo, Dyson and Lauren.." Trick said as he stood up and looked to the sky.

"Threesome gone wrong?" Tamsin said as she looked to Trick.

Another loud crash came from upstairs followed by a growl and loud plea from what sounded like Lauren.

"I hope not!" Trick said as he and Tamsin both sprinted up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Tamsin and Trick rushed through the doorway that lead to the bar, they both stopped at the sight they witnessed before them.

"BO! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Trick yelled as he looked between the doctor, the wolf and the enraged Succubus.

Lauren was standing behind Bo with her hands on the brunette's arm in an attempt to comfort and calm the Succubus down. Bo stood there with her bright blue eyes beaming as she held her right hand firmly around Dyson's neck as she had him pressed against the back wall of the Dal. Dyson was gasping for air and trying to shake Bo's death grip from his throat.

"Just having a little discussion with Dyson.." Bo growled, her eyes still piercing blue.

"BO STOP! Baby.. Calm down.. Come back to me.. I love you, Dyson loves you.. Bo just please calm down so we can talk about-" Lauren was cut off when Bo used her free hand to shove Lauren back, causing the doctor to fall into the bar in a state of complete and utter shock.

"Okay can we press pause on the Succubus melt down and someone please tell us what in the hell we missed?" Tamsin said as she looked around at everyone. Trick had rushed over to check on Lauren, but Bo's glare never left Dyson. The wolf had a look of panic on his face as he struggled in attempts to loosen Bo's grip around his neck.

"Bo.. Knows about.. When we.." Dyson couldn't even finish his sentence because Bo gripped his throat harder cutting off the remainder of his words.

"Bo knows what? What in the name of all Greek Gods is going on? Isbeau Dennis put him down!" Trick said as he looked towards his granddaughter.

"NO!" Bo growled.

Tamsin knew exactly what Dyson was referring to, but what she couldn't figure out is why Bo was so mad at Dyson and not her. She was the one who came on to BO'S wolf.. Why is she attacking Dyson? _It should be me she's trying to strangle.. Not dog breath.._

Tamsin started to slowly walk towards the outraged Succubus.

"Tamsin I wouldn't.." Lauren started to say as she watched the blonde slowly approaching Bo.

"Let her try Lauren.." Trick whispered as he watched the Valkyrie slowly moving towards his granddaughter.

"Hey hot pants.. Let the pup go.. You love that fur ball.. He doesn't deserve to be strangled.. Come on, we've had enough death in our family to last an eternity. Let him go and you and I can go and talk about this alright?" Tamsin spoke in a soft and sweet tone as she slowly ran her hand up Bo's arm.

Bo closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When she oepend her eyes they had returned to her deep brown. The Succubus loosened her grip and allowed Dyson to squirm free as he leaned over gasping for air. Tamsin let her arm slowly fall down and she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Mind if I take Rocky here downstairs to talk?" Tamsin asked as she looked towards Trick.

"By all means.." Trick said as he looked jaw dropped at the Valkyrie and the Succubus.

"Come on Succu-bitch.." Tamsin whispered as she lead Bo downstairs.

"What the hell just happened.." Trick said as he looked at Lauren and Dyson.

The doctor was helping the wolf stand up.

"I don't know.. One minute we were all talking about Tamsin and the next thing I know Bo threw her chair over and trapped Dyson against the wall.." Lauren said as she looked to the wolf.

Dyson had a defeated and guilty look across his face.

"Dyson.." Trick said in a stern tone.

"It's not what you think Trick.. I just.. The night of Hale's death, Bo came to the Dal and told me that she didn't love me and that she knew her heart was meant for Rainer.. I started doing shots and sat here thinking until Tamsin got here.. We kissed and things got passionate.. I guess Bo read my aura when we were talking and something inside her snapped.." Dyson said as he looked between Trick and Lauren.

"I've never seen her like that.." Lauren said as she looked to Trick.

"Neither have I.." Dyson said as he fixated his gaze on the doorway leading downstairs.

"What caused the outburst.. Do you think it's something going on internally? Medically? Like with her Dawning?" Lauren asked as she tried to process everything.

"No.. I don't think so.." Trick said as he began to connect the dots. Seeing the look on Lauren's and Dyson's expressions, he knew that it was not his place to explain his theory, so he opted to give a better explanation, "I'm sure it's just that Bo is feeling a lot of misplaced anger in the loss of Kenzi. Tamsin seems to be her outlet to the pain. I'm sure it's nothing for us to worry about. Let her calm down and let's give her some time for Tamsin to explain everything and go from there. I think Bo's just emotional right now.. After she and Tamsin talk we can try to approach her.. Come, I'll get you both something to drink and we'll wait for them" Trick said as he gave a comforting smile.

Dyson and Lauren both felt that there was more to Bo's outburst, but for now they didn't want to overthink or press the issue, so they decided Trick was right and that they both just needed to give Bo some time to cool off and talk to Tamsin. The wolf and the doctor walked to the bar and sat down as the Blood King prepared them something to drink.

Tamsin lead Bo downstairs and sat down on the couch she was on earlier when she was talking to Trick.

"Come pop a squat sweet cheeks.." Tamsin said as she patted the cushion beside her.

Bo walked over and sat down beside the Valkyrie.

"SO.. Wanna tell me why the super juiced Succubus came out to play?" Tamsin asked as she leaned back and looked at Bo. She was half expecting Bo to be pissed at her and lash out, but she didn't.. Bo just sat there with a confused look on her face, like she was trying to think about what happened to make her snap.

"That depends.. Want to tell me about you and Dyson.." Bo said in a soft voice as she looked to the Valkyrie.

"If you want to hear about it, sure.. I'll tell you" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Okay.." Bo said as she leaned back and angled her body so that she could look at the Valkyrie square on.

"Well after we got back and you told me more about Rainer and how you had to just 'go for it' I decided to go to the Dal for some drinks to clear my head or whatever. I had shit on my mind and wanted some alcoholic goodness. When I got there I saw the wolf looking like his dog just died, if you will, and we started talking while we did a shot or two. I was lonely, he was heartbroken so I kissed him.. With the combination of liquor, crazy hormones, and dim lighting from this oh so romantic bar one thing lead to another" Tamsin said as she sighed.

"So you two had sex?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah.. It was sloppy, not exactly romantic or porno status but yeah, we had sex. When we were done it was awkward. We both knew it meant nothing. Call it an itch that needed to be scratched. Dyson and I were both drunk, hurting, angry, confused.. Mix all of that and ya get a bromance one night stand. You and I both know that Dyson is like my drunk buddy. I'm like his girl guy friend who's lackin' a package. It didn't mean anything. It was just nice having someone to comfort you.. Ya know?" Tamsin said as she looked to Bo.

"Well are you sure that's how Dyson feels? Because upstairs his aura seemed to tell me otherwise" Bo said as she gave an annoyed glare.

"I'm sure Bo.. Dyson and I talked about it after. It was a plastered one night stand between best friends who needed a distraction. His aura probably spiked because I'm a total sexy beast" Tamsin said as she playfully shoved Bo and smiled.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes, "I get it.. I know I shouldn't be pissed, it's not like I have a right to be. You're single, he's single.. I understand.."

"Why did it piss you off so much? And why at him and not me? I mean if we're going to be honest about this he's YOUR wolf and ex lover.. Why wouldn't you come after me? Technically I'm the one you should be mad at" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It wasn't even the fact that YOU slept with him.. It was more than he slept with you. I guess I spent too much time with Kenzi and have become kinda, sorta, totally protective of you. I don't want to see you get hurt or someone take advantage of you Tamsin" Bo said as she gave a genuine caring look.

"Bo, I'm like 4 months old now, I'm hardly a baby Valkyrie anymore.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Besides it's not like Dyson's the one I have feelings for anyway so it's not like the flea bag could hurt me.. And let's be real.. Do you think anyone, especially Dyson, would have the balls to take advantage of me? Two seconds in and I would have him doubting he had a dick"

Bo couldn't help but laugh at Tamsin's comment, as her laughter died down, she realized something that Tamsin had said, "Wait so if Dyson isn't the one you have feelings for, who is it?" Bo asked as she studied the Valkyrie.

Tamsin must have realized her slip up. The Valkyrie instantly tensed up and her panicked face was causing Bo to smile. Tamsin blushed and frantically searched for an answer. Bo found it kinda cute how her comment threw the always prepared and snarky blonde off, but didn't want to push things.

"Relax Tamsin, you don't have to tell me.. I just figured I would ask. But seriously, I'm sorry about asking, it really is none of my business who you or Dyson sleep with. I just want to see you both happy.. You deserve it.."

Tamsin gave a relaxed smile, "Trust me Bo.. The wolf wang was a one time drunken ride. He loves you, I knew that when I kissed him. I knew there was nothing that was going to come from our hook up and I was and AM okay with that. You don't need to worry about me stealing one of your groupies"

Bo rolled her eyes and smiled, "Groupies?"

"Yeah, that's what Kenzi and I called Dyson and Lauren considering they both are like forever attached to everyone's favorite Succubus" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh those two.. Well as far as I'm concerned right now, I'm single and not ready for a relationship with either of them, hell I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone. I know they both hated Rainer, everyone kinda did.. After he died I felt like I got a piece of my heart back. Maybe he wasn't my destiny, maybe he wasn't my one, but I did care for him. With everything right now after last night, and how we need to find a way to bring Kenzi back I don't want a relationship thrown in complicating my life even more.. Besides.. I don't think my heart can handle anymore pain.." Bo said as she frowned.

Tamsin saw the pain wash over Bo.

"I know Bo.. It's going to be okay. We'll get Kenzi back and fix your broken sex demon heart and then you can continue to drive us crazy with your love life drama. I know you're in a difficult spot right, you lost the one person who truly held your heart.. You don't deserve to have it toyed with anymore, not by Lauren or Dyson or anyone.. But you're strong okay? Don't forget that.. We will get your heart back if it's the last thing we do.. Just no more angry Bo because your little outburst was intense.." Tamsin said as she reached over and hugged the Succubus, at first the affectionate hug startled Bo but then she couldn't help but melt into the Valkyrie's arms.

"I don't know how you calmed me down but you did.. Thank you.." Bo said softly as she nuzzled into Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin felt her heart start to race. Of course the famous Succubus sucked at reading people. It was obvious that Tamsin adored Bo.. The feeling of the brunette's warm breath on her neck was sending her emotions in to overdrive and the Valkyrie had to use all the strength she possessed to not give in and kiss her. This was all she wanted, Bo as hers.. She knew it would never happen, but for the moment she savored the sweet sensation. Tamsin tightened her grip on the brunette and sighed.

"I thought you'd kick my ass and send me flying. Hell you even shoved the doc away. Guess you don't hate me as much as I thought" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

Bo looked up at Tamsin, not realizing that when she nuzzled her face into Tamsin's neck it would allow their faces to be only inches apart.

"Like I've told you before Tamsin, I never hated you.. I have always thought you were incredible.." Bo said in a soft voice as she looked into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Well I have you and Kenzi to thank for that.. You two have changed my life more than you know.." Tamsin said back as she smiled.

"I give Kenzi the credit for that.. She was the one who raised you. I don't see how I changed you. I mean during your rebirth I was kinda gone a majority of the time.. And before that we spent most of our time fighting.." Bo said as she gave a weak smile.

"You really don't see it do you?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"See what?" Bo asked as she gave a confused look.

"How much you've impacted my life.. Not only this one but my last life" Tamsin said as she frowned her brow.

"No.. I really don't Tamsin.. I mean I haven't exactly been there for you.. Actually come to think about it I feel like all I've done is complicate your life and made things harder for you, especially in your last life" Bo said as she frowned.

"Bo.." Tamsin said softly as she smiled and reached up and cupped the brunette's face. Bo closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the blonde's soft palm. Tamsin's smile broadened as she watched Bo. "Do you remember what I said to you when I was drunk and crashed your bath? I meant it.. As wasted as I was.. I meant it. I guess it's true when they said drunken words are sober thoughts. You really are perfect to me. Do you have flaws? Yeah.. But your flaws just add to what I see as perfection. In my last life you changed me more than anyone. You made me care Bo.. I mean come on, do you think I just defy the Morrigan, Wanderer, Acacia.. Hell everyone for just any ordinary Succubus? You made me see what a life with friends and family could mean. You told me something in Taft's compound when we were fighting that has forever stuck with me. You told me to fight.. You gave me hope when all I saw was darkness. YOU made me feel safe. In this life yeah you've been preoccupied with Rainer and your father and becoming like the Queen of darkness.. But it's understandable, but even through all of that I stood beside you and Kenzi. I told Acacia that if Rainer was the bad guy then I would be right there beside you and would kill him. No matter what you have done so far in my last life, you've still given me reasons to fight, to care.. Do you remember when we were stuck in Krampus's loop? I literally hadn't gotten to see you or spend any time with you, but that night I got to relive loop after loop with you and hang out with you. It was the most fun I've had.. The way I cried to you when I told you all about the Wanderer and how guilty I felt.. That was because of how you've made me feel. You've taught me so much and even if you refuse to see it and believe it, you've changed me for the better.." Tamsin said as she softly stroked Bo's cheek.

Bo sat there in a love struck and stunned state looking at the beautiful blonde, "I think that's the most you've ever said.." Bo whispered as she smiled.

"Yeah well.. You needed to hear it.. You're in a slump and you could use a motivational pick me up.. I don't talk that much for just any puppy eyed Succubus so feel special.." Tamsin replied in a soft voice.

"I do.." Bo said as she refused to break their eye contact.

"Don't ever doubt how much you mean to me.. You and Kenzi mean everything to me, and nothing will ever change that. You just need to know that and never forget it" The Valkyrie said with a grin.

Bo sat there trying to read the powerful emotions that were beaming from the green eyes that forever enchanted her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something too mushy or some shit?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"No.. It's not that.. I just can never read you.. You're the one person who's aura I can't see.. I feel like there's so much about you I'm unsure of. I can't ever tell what you're feeling.." Bo said as she gave a playful glare.

"Really?! Ha.. Well that explains a lot.." Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked with a grin.

"Oh nothinggggg Succu-babe.. Another talk for another time" The Valkyrie said with a smirk. "Come on you, let's go and check on the wolf and talk to Lauren and Trick, I think I've got some explaining to do and at this rate I need some alcohol to continue talking this much"

Tamsin stood up and reached her hand out to help Bo off of the couch. Bo smiled and grabbed Tamsin's hand and went to stand up, but as her feet hit the ground and she stood up, the Succubus felt extremely weak and stumbled forward where she was caught in the arms of the Valkyrie.

"Falling for me already huh?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head trying to regain some strength.

"Some's confident in their game.." Bo said as she stood up, but Tamsin still kept her hands on Bo's arms.

"Hey.. You okay?" Tamsin asked as she studied the brunette.

"Yeah I'm good just feeling a little weak.." Bo said as she attempted to give a fake but reassuring smile.

"When was the last time you fed?" Tamsin asked as she tilted her head.

"Uhmm.. Well.. I guess it was yesterday off of you.." Bo said as she struggled to remember the last time she fed.

"WHAT?!" Tamsin exclaimed in disbelief, "Bo THAT was the last time you fed?! Why? Bo that wasn't nearly enough to sustain you! That wasn't anything close to a full feed! Hell it wasn't even a feeding kiss! Bo.. You need more chi than just sucking mine for a hot minute.. What the hell! You need to keep your strength up, especially if you're going to help me bring mama Kenz home!"

"I know.. Just yesterday everything was so hectic.. I haven't even thought about feeding and didn't realize until just now that I'm hungry.." Bo said as she shook her head again trying to keep herself awake.

"Want me to go get Dyson or Lauren? I mean I know you just tried to strangle the pup but I know he would still help you.." Tamsin said as she turned and looked towards the staircase.

"NO! No Lauren or Dyson.. With the way things are between both of them I don't want either reading too much in to it or getting hurt.. I don't want to get hurt.. I'll be okay for now Tamsin.." Bo said as she tried to compose herself.

"Right.." Tamsin said as she let go of her grip on Bo, causing the Succubus to stumble again and nearly fall to her knees, "Oh yeah, you're totally fine.." Tamsin said sarcastically.

"I'll be fine.. I don't want to feed and hurt either Lauren or Dyson. I haven't even begun to sort things out with them and with the way my heart feels right now I can't go out for a random hook up or do anything with either one of them.. My heart is already broken Tamsin.. Without Kenzi I just.. I don't feel the desire to go out and feed.." Bo said in defeat.

"I know Bo.. Trust me, I do.. But you need to feed.." Tamsin said softly.

"I don't know if I can.. I'm trying so hard to hold myself together, to stay positive.. I just.. I'm hungry but I don't know if I can feed. I'm so scared of my heart hurting worse than it already does.. And I've already hurt so many people in my life because of my Succubus nature.. I just.. I don't know what to do.. I honestly don't know if I have it in myself to even feed right now I feel so upset about losing her.." Bo said as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears starting to well up.

"You can feed Bo.. Kenzi wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. She would want you to feed.. To fight.. She's waiting for you at Valhalla and if we're going to get her I need you at your best.. It's okay to give in to your Succubus nature, it's okay to let yourself go.. She needs you alive and strong.. And so do I.." Tamsin said as she brought her hands up to cup Bo's face. "You need to feed Bo.."

"But I honestly don't know if I can.. What if I-" Bo started to say in protest. Although she was hungry, the heartache she was feeling over the reality that Kenzi was seriously gone seemed too great. But Bo's rant was cut off when Tamsin pulled Bo in, clashing their lips together in a passionate kiss like never before. Bo felt the air leave her lungs and her whole body began to tremble at the feeling of the Valkyrie's lips against her own. They were softer than Bo remembered. This kiss wasn't like the other feeding kisses they had shared in the past. It was like their kisses in the loop.. There was so much emotion behind the kiss. Bo brought her hands around Tamsin's waist, pulling the blonde closer in to her and moving her lips against the blonde's reciprocating the powerful kiss.

Tamsin kept her hands cupping Bo's face and smiled into the kiss when she felt Bo wrap her arms around her. The Valkyrie pulled back just enough so she could speak, "Feed from me babe.." Tamsin whispered against Bo's lips.

Bo felt her heart start to race. The loving and passionate kiss had already awoken her inner Succubus, but the gentle words from Tamsin and the feeling of their lips lightly brushing against hers gave her butterflies. Hearing Tamsin call her 'babe' just seemed so right.. Like it was something she had always wanted to hear from the Valkyrie. Bo knew she needed to feed, but what shocked her even more in the moment was that for the first time since Kenzi's death, Bo felt like she actually COULD feed.. She trusted Tamsin, and the blonde seemed to be the only one breaking through her emotional walls. Without hesitation, Bo leaned forwards giving the blonde a gently kiss before pulling back and taking some of Tamsin's powerful chi. The whisps of blue chi flowed freely from the blonde.

Tamsin felt her essence leaving her body and smiled when she opened her eyes to be met by a blue eyed Bo and the view of her blue chi flowing into the Succubus. Bo started to realize she had pulled more than she did the day before and with everyone Bo fed off of, she thought the Valkyrie would be weakened so she quickly stopped and rested her forehead lovingly on the blonde's.

"Bo.. You and I both know that wasn't enough to tide over your hunger.. It's okay.. You can take as much as you need.." Tamsin whispered to the brunette.

"Tamsin.. I don't want to hurt you.." Bo said back in a soft voice as she started to gently stroke the blonde's back with her finger tips.

"Trust me Bo.. You can't hurt me.. Feed.." Tamsin whispered back as she leaned forward, letting her soft lips land on the Succubus's.

Bo moaned quietly at the feeling of the blonde's lips on hers once more. Although Bo would usually fight the urge to take more from someone, whether human or fae, something about Tamsin's words made her trust the Valkyrie whole heartedly. Bo gripped Tamsin fiercely as she intensified their kiss. The Succubus in her finally began to take control as she pulled back taking more of Tamsin's chi. Bo tried to break the kiss because this was more than she had fed off of someone in a long time and considering it was a kiss, she knew that taking more chi would weaken Tamsin, or so she thought. When she fed like this it was usually during sex where she could take breaks from feeding and allow her partner to regain some strength while Bo fed off of the sexual energy between them. As Bo went to back out of her feeding, she was shocked when she felt the strong grip of the Valkyrie cupping her face, keeping her in place and forcing the feeding to continue. It wasn't a hard or painful grip, but one that was filled with passion and desire. The strength Bo felt from Tamsin was overwhelming. The Succubus was startled that the Valkyrie still had such power even after giving away so much of her chi. After well over a minute of pulling chi, Tamsin felt that Bo was fully fed, or at least well enough sustained to last awhile, so the Valkyrie pulled Bo in for a soft kiss on her lips, causing the flow of chi to stop.

When Bo pulled out of the kiss she was gasping in satisfaction, desire, and shock.

Bo quickly opened her eyes to check on Tamsin and was surprised to see the Valkyrie standing there grinning, completely unaffected by the feed.

"I swear I don't know what it is about your chi that's so unique and powerful but damn if it isn't amazing" Bo said as she smiled.

"There's a reason my chi is so kick ass but-" Tamsin said as she started to explain.

"But I know, another story for another time.." Bo said as she rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You're catching on Succubus" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Are you sure you're okay? How is it that can I take that much and you are completely unphased?" Bo said as she looked at the blonde.

"I'm fine Bo.. Your little Succubus kisses aren't enough to drain me.. Like I said, there are reasons why I'm perfectly fine after your little snack, but we'll talk about those later tonight okay? Promise.. But we better get upstairs before your grandpa, wolf and doctor send out a search party. Let's go explain things to them then I'll answer your million and one questions. You sufficiently juiced?" Tamsin asked with a raised eyebrow

"For now I most certainly am" Bo said with a grin.

"Alright you, then let's go get this over with, I'm about all talked out for the day. I swear Succubus, you're cramping my style" The Valkyrie said with a wink.

The two turned and headed up the stairs to the bar where they were met with a mixture of expressions.

"What's wrong? What did we miss?" Tamsin said as she eyed the three.

"That's what we'd like to know.." Lauren said as she studied the two.

"Let's all sit down and have a drink.. I think there is much that needs to be said.." Trick said as he motioned to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bo and Tamsin walked to the bar and both flopped down at in the chairs with Tamsin on the end and Bo seated beside Lauren, who sat on the other side of Dyson.

"So where do I begin.." Tamsin said as she saw everyone starring at her.

"What did you see Tamsin, when you took Kenzi's soul to Valhalla? When I found you, you looked petrified.." Dyson asked as he glanced over to the Valkyrie.

"I WAS petrified.. The toll it takes on a Valkyrie to deliver a soul, let alone two souls is hard enough but leaving Kenzi behind.. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head.. It was draining. I ended my exile from Valhalla by delivering Rainer only to be told that if we allowed Bo to use the second Hel shoe to bring Kenzi's soul back we would unleash a war on earth where the souls from the underworld would escape and Bo's father would be free to roam our planet and take Bo as his Queen which would mean that both human's and fae would fall to their knees.. Pretty much if Bo even tries to use the Hel shoe she won't be able to resist the dark power that comes with it and she'll Succu-bitch the world with daddy dearest and the entire fae world will try to kill her before she gets it.." Tamsin said as she looked down at her drink.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all there is to what you saw.. Tamsin, what else happened when you traveled to Valhalla?" Bo asked as she studied the Valkyrie.

"..Ultio ultionis pro redemptio.." Tamsin said in a low voice.

Dyson and Trick both gasped as they stared wide eyed at the blonde. The Valkyrie didn't even look up from her drink. Lauren stood there jaw dropped studying Tamsin, as much as she felt uneasy about Tamsin and Bo growing closer, she was able to translate the latin and knew that whatever the Valkyrie experienced was something none of them could imagine in their wildest nightmares.

"What does that mean?" Bo asked as she looked around at the sorrowful expressions surrounding her.

"It's latin.." Dyson said as he looked over to Tamsin. "God Tamsin.. What did they do to you…"

"I'm still lost.. I'm not exactly fresh on my ancient translations here.." Bo said as she looked to Tamsin for an answer.

"It means, punishment for redemption, Bo.. It's something in the Valkyrie race that is used when a disobedient Valkyrie tries to regain her standing in their ranks.. Betrayal is frowned upon and in order to restore your reputation and receive a forgiveness from exile the accused is punished.." Trick said as he leaned over and grabbed Tamsin's hand.

Tamsin glanced up and gave a weak smile to Trick.

"Wait.. So because you failed to deliver Rainer's soul like decades ago you had to get 'punished' so they would forgive you and stop your exile?" Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

Tamsin gave a light laugh and said, "Well.. Failure to deliver Rainer's soul and some other shit. You know me.. I seem to have a gift for pissing off higher powers"

"..What else did you do that the elders perceived as defiance?" Trick asked as he kept his gaze on the blonde.

"Oh it's a long list of shit.. Bitches know how to hold a grudge.. That's for sure. Worst part is I'm pretty sure Kenzi saw the punishment before they took her to the great hall. Well.. At least the first part of their pissy rant. So D-Man that would be why I was in need to be carried away from the gate like a damn damsel in distress.. Assholes were kinda in a bad mood.." Tamsin said as she glanced over to the other three and smirked.

"How did they do all of that to you? You were only gone an hour?" Bo asked as she felt her confusion growing.

"Time passes differently amongst the various realms of the world Bo.. What seemed like hours to us could have been days in Valhalla.." Lauren said as she looked over to Tamsin with a saddened expression.

Tamsin gave Lauren a weak nod and smile as she sighed, "If you'll excuse me.. I'm gonna hit up the ladies room before we continue with this heart to heart.."

Tamsin got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Bo got up to follow her but was stopped by Trick.

"Give her a few moments to herself Bo.. none of us can begin to understand what she went through.." Trick said as he frowned.

"What did they do to her?" Bo asked as she regrettably sat back down.

"It depends on the Elder's who were present and what charges they brought against her.." Dyson said as he looked over to Bo who finally glanced in his direction, "Some say that they use torture that is directed specifically directed to weaken a Valkyrie. They are a powerful and rare species so no one expect the Elders really know what areas to target.. It could have been anything.."

Bo sighed and frowned as she glanced towards the bathroom door.

"She'll talk about it when she's ready Bo, until then you can't push her.." Lauren said as she put a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"What else could they have had on her though? I get failing to deliver Rainer's soul but what else could they have possibly charged her with.." Bo asked as she returned her gaze to the three others.

"We don't know Bo.. Valkyrie's are a secretive race.. I'm sure Tamsin will tell us in time. For now we need to be happy that she is here with us and unharmed.." Trick said as he tried to give a comforting smile.

Bo looked up and nodded as she gave a weak smile. Bo stood up and walked over to where Dyson was sitting, at first the wolf seemed unsure of what Bo was going to do, but the soft look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Bo I'm so sorry that I.." Dyson started but was quickly cut off by the Succubus.

"No Dyson.. It's my fault. I'm sorry I snapped. My emotions are all over the place right now and I think I'm just feeling extra protective over my roommate, especially even more so with Kenzi being gone. It's okay.." Bo said as she smiled and leaned in hugging the wolf tightly.

Dyson smiled and eagerly returned the tight embrace.

Once they parted Bo looked over to Lauren, "I'm so sorry for what I did.. I didn't hurt you did I?" Bo asked as she studied the doctor.

"A simple bruise, but nothing to worry about Bo. I promise. I shouldn't have intervened, especially with the fragile state you're in" Lauren said as she smiled and leaned forward capturing the brunette in a tight hug.

Bo smiled and hugged Lauren back.

"Come on Dyson, get in on the make up hugs" Lauren said as she glanced to the wolf who got up and hugged the two women.

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom, "Glad to see everyone is making up" The Valkyrie said with a smirk.

The three parted their hug and Bo simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Acacia called me when I was in the bathroom. She said she'll be here tomorrow morning to talk to us all about the options we have on getting Kenzi back" Tamsin said as she sat down and sipped her beer.

"Can we trust her?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. She's a bitch but she'll help us. Especially after she received word of Rainer's soul being taken to Valhalla. Words travels fast and she heard what Kenzi did so she said she'll help us get her back. She knows more than I do when it comes to this shit so until tomorrow we can hold off on the plans. I want to make sure we have all our information together before we go off on this. Who knows what crap fest is gonna rise because of everything. Is that cool?" Tamsin said as she looked around at everyone.

"Sounds good.." Bo said as she gave a slight smile.

"Dyson, will you help me move some things from my old lab.. And Tamsin, I may need your help later. Evony wants me to go meet with her. Seems she's in the negotiating stage and I don't want to meet with her alone.. Human or not she's got ties amongst the dark" Lauren asked as she stood up.

"Sure doc. Just call me and I'll go with you. Bitch won't try shit if I'm around" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

Dyson walked over and hugged Tamsin who simply smiled and rolled her eyes, then the wolf moved to Bo and hugged her.

"Call me if you two need anything. I'll be around later to check on you" Dyson said as he smiled.

Lauren walked over and hugged Bo, but not parting until she stole a kiss on the Succubus's cheek.

Dyson and Lauren left.

"So what do you say we have a few drinks and play some pool Succubus? I think we both could use some destressing before figuring shit out with Acacia tomorrow and bringing moms back" Tamsin said as she gave a faint smile.

"Alcohol? Sure that's a good idea?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, someone once told me that when bad things happen you sometimes need a drink. A little to remember the good, and a lot to remember the bad.." Bo said as she smiled to the blonde.

Tamsin grinned and nodded to the brunette.

"Very well. I believe Kenzi would be offended if someone didn't drink in her absence. Take whatever you two would like. I am going to go down to the study and continue my readings on souls in Valhalla. Try not to destroy the bar too much in Kenzi's honor, and don't drink all the liquor, save some for her return" Trick said as he nodded and headed towards the stairs.

Tamsin smiled and poured both she and Bo a shot of 90 proof whiskey.

"To bringing moms crazy ass back.." Tamsin said as she held up her shot glass.

"To Kenzi.." Bo said as she smiled and clanked the glass.

The two tossed back the liquor and relished the burning sensation it left in their throats.

After about 20 minutes of doing shot after shot, the two women were now feeling slightly tipsy and were telling comical stories of their times with their fallen friend. Both were doubled over laughing as Tamsin started to tell Bo about Kenzi's PMS cramps and their adventure to the fae veterans hospital and switching the charts.

"How did you two even get inside the fae hospital?!" Bo asked through her laughter.

"I told her that there was one downtown and she didn't believe me so we covered her in that damn pixie lotion so she'd pass as fae and I took her down there! We told the nurse at the entrance we were there to visit our grandfather who fought in the Blood King War and the idiots actually let us in!" Tamsin said as she laughed harder.

"And you honestly thought it would be a good idea to take KENZI of all people there?!" Bo asked as she tipped back another shot.

"Hell no! Of course I knew it was a horrible idea but come on, tell me you would pass up the chance to see her running around the halls of a hospital filled with fae! I knew she'd cause trouble! I wanted to witness that shit!" Tamsin said as she shrugged and giggled.

"And switching the charts? I can only assume that was her idea!" Bo said as she chuckled.

"Oh you know it! She said her stomach hurt and she wanted something to distract her and so we stole some doctor scrubs and coats from a storage closet and walked around reading everyone's charts, next thing I know the bitch is mixing up a fairy's chart with a damn troll!" Tamsin said as the two burst out in laughter.

"I wish I could have been there!" Bo said as she smiled.

"Me too Bo, me too.. Although you probably would have yelled at us for almost killing like 6 light fae elders and two Incubi but damn if it wasn't hilarious. We found some whiskey in a flask in the nurses lounge and needless to say we totally got plastered in one of the O.R.s but damn if it wasn't epic" Tamsin said as she grinned.

"You two really were something special.. Definitely a trouble combo from hell.. But she really loved you Tamsin. You were like her little Valkyrie baby" Bo said as she sweetly smiled.

"She was my moms. I've never had anyone there for me during a rebirth. Usually I pop up where I died and I'd be all confused and lost.. I'd still have my fighting capabilities, those are embedded into us for survival so I would go live in the woods for weeks until I was fully grown and had my memories. Growing up with Kenzi was the best rebirth I've ever had. She loved you too though Bo. You meant the world to that girl. When you were gone and I was younger, I remember how scared she was. The girl was a hot mess without you around. She almost burned down the shack like ten times trying to bake cookies.. She really admired you. My bed time stories always consisted of kick ass stories about you. You were like a superhero to baby me" Tamsin said as she playfully pushed the brunette.

"Well, I can only hope the real me lived up to your fairy tale.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Nah.." Tamsin said as she looked to Bo, who now wore a playfully offended face, "The real you is way better than a story time superhero.." Tamsin added as she smiled when she saw the Succubus's face turn to one that melted at the Valkyrie's words.

Just as the two were sharing in a sweet moment, moments that seemed to be occurring more frequently, the door to the Dal busted open and there stood two large men with enraged faces.

"I thought this was an invite only booze party?" Tamsin said as she and Bo both stood up and took fighting stances.

"Oh trust me, it is.." Bo said as she instinctively moved in front of Tamsin. The Valkyrie glanced at the brunette and smiled and rolled her eyes. _The Succubus is actually trying to protect me.. How cute_ Tamsin thought as she grinned.

"We've come to kill the Succubus.." One of the men said as a devious smile appeared on his face.

"Good luck with that one big boy.." Tamsin hissed as she moved in front of Bo.

"This will be fun.." The other man said as the two henchmen charged the Valkyrie and the Succubus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the two large thugs sprinted into the Dal. The first allowed his eyes to turn completely white and he hissed as he eyed the Valkyrie. The large black man looked somewhat intimidating with only his white eyes beaming. Nonetheless, Tamsin instinctively ran forward, lunging her body to the man causing them both to clash together and tumble backwards as the blonde threw a firm punch to the man's jaw.

"You wanna fight asshole.. Let's go.." Tamsin sneered as she continued to throw her right hook at the man's face.

Bo saw the Valkyrie attack the first man, sending them both tumbling towards the floor of the bar. The Succubus smirked at the Valkyrie who was now straddling the guy landing constant punches towards his face. Bo turned her sights to the second man who was now calmly walking towards her. This man was a tall white guy who was covered in tattoos and piercings but was still extremely attractive. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that shined with a flawless smile and what seemed to be toned body.

"My my.. The rumors don't do your beauty justice.." The blonde man spoke as he undressed Bo with his eyes.

"Thanks.. But I seem to remember you were here to kill me.. Not try to get into my pants.." Bo said as she glared at the man.

"What can I say, I like to play with my food.." The blonde said as he smiled.

Bo lunged forward and grabbed the man by his shirt collar, bringing her face close to his but not letting their lips touch, Bo opened her mouth and tried to draw the man's chi but was shocked when nothing happened. The blonde man threw Bo to the ground. The Succubus instantly grabbed her dagger from her boot and lunged towards the man, but he was too quick and dogged the blade in time to hit Bo's arm and send the knife flying across the floor. Their fight had now turned in to a boxing match. Punches where being thrown by both. Bo ducking and moving to avoid his strikes.

The man Tamsin had pinned down grabbed the Valkyrie's wrist to prevent yet another powerful blow. The black attacker twisted the blonde's wrist, causing Tamsin to wince in pain and loosen her leg grip on the man. The white eyed villain laughed and threw the blonde to the side and laid a swift kick to her stomach that sent Tamsin rolling across the floor. Tamsin quickly sprung to her feet and rushed the man but was shocked when her usually effective tackling maneuver had no effect. It was like she ran directly into a brick wall.

"Good God dude.." Tamsin groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Nice try Valkyrie.. But you have no idea what you're messing with.." The man said as he grabbed Tamsin by the jacket collar and threw her on top of the bar and landed a swift punch to her jaw.

Bo finally managed to punch the blonde man in the face, sending him back several steps as he grinned.

"Not bad.." The man said as he spit some blood from his mouth.

"Thanks, just wait for the encore.." Bo said as she smirked.

"This will get you no where Bo.. You're going to die, whether it's today by my hand or by another. You're name is on the list along with your cute little Valkyrie girlfriend.. You both have meddled in some naughty shit.. Everyone knows you want your little human pet back. There's a price on making sure that doesn't happen. Looks like your father doesn't want you to have a happy reunion anytime soon. He's going to send more of us after you. You will be forced to join him.. You'll never see that weak human again.." The blonde man said with an evil laugh.

"We'll see about that.." Bo said as she rushed forward, but her rage clouded her movements as the blonde landed a brutal knee to the Succubus's side, Bo felt her ribs cracking from the impact. Bo gasped from the pain.

Tamsin had finally managed to get her feet up high enough to kick the black man off of her and she was now standing preparing to fight.

Bo winced when her opponent grabbed the back of her hair and ripped her head back so that she was looking into his eyes. The blonde man gave a wink and laughed as he threw the Succubus across the room, causing her to smash in to Tamsin who was preparing to fight her attacker. The Valkyrie and the Succubus rolled towards the floor and hit the wall with great force.

"Uhm OW! Hello.. Was kinda ass kicking over here.." Tamsin groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Oh yeah because I purposely threw my body across the room hoping to hit you.." Bo said as she grabbed her side.

"You okay Marcus?" The blonde man asked as he smiled to his partner.

The black man got up off the floor and wiped the blood from his mouth, shockingly, after his beating from the powerful Valkyrie, the man seemed unphased by the blows he took. "I'm perfect Ryder.." The man said with a laugh, "Figured the Valkyrie could tire herself out some before the real fun starts.. Bitch has a decent punch"

The two men stood firmly as they smiled to Bo and Tamsin who were still recovering from smashing into the wall.

"And here I expected more.." Ryder said as he sighed, "Your cute little chi trick won't work on me sweetheart.." the blonde said as he smiled and flashed his eyes a beaming neon orange.

"Oh lovely.. Two sex demons walk into a bar.. Sounds like a lame ass punch line.." Tamsin said as she stood to her feet, without taking her eyes off the men she lowered her hand down for Bo to grab on to. The Succubus took the blonde's hand and stood beside the Valkyrie.

"Incubus?" Bo asked as glared to the blonde man and flashed her eyes blue.

"All your wildest dreams right before you babe.." Ryder said with a wink.

"What is this? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Tamsin asked as she looked between .

"That smart mouth of yours will get you in to trouble Valkyrie.." Marcus said as he flexed his muscles.

"I think we could find use for her mouth.." Ryder said as he turned his gaze to the blonde.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "So not my type douche bag.."

"Ah.. That's right.. You've gone all carpet muncher now right?" Marcus said as he eyed the blonde.

"I think we could turn her straight again.. I mean they did tell us to kill the Succubus and Valkyrie.. But I think we could have our fun with them first.. What do you say ladies.. How about a quickie before we slit your throats?" Ryder said as he licked his lips.

"I want the Valkyrie.. I bet she fights back.. I'd love a taste of that.." Marcus said as fangs grew from his mouth.

"Why don't we double team the blonde and let the Succubus watch? I'm sure she'd love to see what we would do to her little Nordic warrior.." Ryder said with a wink.

Tamsin simply rolled her eyes. She had heard bullshit like this many times in her life throughout being captured behind enemy lines so the empty threats didn't phase her.

Bo on the other hand was becoming increasingly outraged by the words coming from the two attackers. The thought of these two men doing anything with the Valkyrie was putting her in a greatly angered state. _They won't touch her.. These assholes are literally looking at Tamsin like she's a hot piece of ass they wanna bang.. What the hell.._ Bo thought as she eyed the men.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's arm firmly and pulled the blonde closer to her.

"Touch her and it'll be the last thing you do.." Bo hissed as she glared to the men.

"What's wrong Succubus? Feeling left out? Don't worry.. We'll have our fun with you too.. I have always wanted to fuck the famous Bo Dennis.." Marcus said as he moaned and cracked his neck.

"I bet you'd love it. I'd have you screaming my name before we even started. Come on Succubus.. You know you want to experience sex with someone of your own species.." Ryder said as he and the black henchmen started to slowly move closer to the two.

"I'll pass.." Bo said as she kept her eyes burning bright blue.

"Oh sweetheart.. Who said I cared if you said no or not.. It makes no difference to me. You're a sex demon.. Rape doesn't exist. You'd be wet regardless.. Trust me.. No woman has ever complained about me fucking them.. Whether they wanted it or not.. I'll have my way with you.." Ryder said as he took a step closer.

"The hell you will!" Tamsin yelled as the Valkyrie's eyes blackened almost instantaneously and she lunged forward pass Bo. The brunette gasped in awe as she watched the blonde's wings come shooting out from her toned back. Tamsin spun her body around so that she was facing Bo. All Bo could see was Tamsin's wings colliding with the two men, sending them both flying with unbelievable force to the other end of the bar where they smashed through a pillar and broke a table where they landed. Bo could see blood trickling off of Tamsin's wings as the blonde spun around to look at the two men. Before she could rush over to finish them off. The two attackers jumped to their feet and sprinted out the Dal door. Tamsin started to run after them but stopped when she felt warm gentle hands grabbing her arm.

Tamsin spun her darkened face around to be met by the sweetest brown eyes she had ever seen. Tamsin's eyes returned to their gorgeous green and she looked at Bo with great concern.

"Your wings have blood on them.." Bo said as she frowned her brow.

"It's not mine Bo.. Trust me.." Tamsin said as her expression softened when she saw the painful look on Bo's face. "Hey.. You okay.."

Bo tried to stand up straight to answer but gasped when the pain in her side caused her to double back over.

"Come here.." Tamsin said softly as she leaned over and picked Bo up, now carrying the Succubus in her arms. Bo was in pain, but she couldn't help but admire how beautiful Tamsin looked right now. Her face back to it's normal appearance, but her beautiful wings now a bright white. Bo had seen the Valkyrie's wings on two other occasions, but both of those times her wings were a petrifying black color.. Tamsin's wings as she carried Bo were now that of an angel.. White and glowing. They were stunning.

Tamsin walked over to the pool table where she laid Bo down gently and started to lift up the brunette's shirt. The Valkyrie frowned when she saw a deep purple bruise forming on Bo's side where her ribs were. "Shit Bo.." Tamsin said softly as she eyed the brunette.

"Minor set back.. I'm clearly rusty in hand to hand combat.." Bo said as she tried to give a smile.

"You rely on your damn dagger too much. Before we bring moms back you and I are having a few training sessions Succubus.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"I think I might need that.." Bo said as she tried to laugh, but the pain in her side caused her to cough.

"Letting you feed off me twice in one day.. God you're lucky I like you.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and gave a playful smirk.

Bo opened her mouth to reply, but her words were lost when the blonde leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Bo moaned softly at the contact. Something about the way Tamsin kissed her was different.. Loving, if you will. Tamsin's lips were so soft and warm. Every time they kissed now it seemed as though they were becoming more passionate. Although Bo couldn't read Tamsin's aura, with each time their lips met, the Succubus could start to feel emotions coming from the blonde she had never felt from anyone else. Bo held Tamsin's face close to hers and started to feed from the Valkyrie without ever letting their lips part. After feeling her wounds quickly mend, Bo stopped the feeding but continued to kiss Tamsin slowly as she pulled the blonde on top of her. Tamsin retracted her wings and slowly climbed on top of Bo, straddling the Succubus. Both were completely lost in the rapidly growing heated make out session.

Their kiss broke only because the lack of air became problematic. Bo didn't release her grip on the Valkyrie and made sure that Tamsin rested her forehead on her own. Both were no panting and in a love struck state from the kiss.

"Careful Valkyrie.. Keep letting me feed off of you and people might get the idea you aren't always a raging bitch.." Bo said as she grinned.

"Well if you would stop getting your cute little ass hurt we wouldn't have this problem would we" Tamsin said as she gave an adorable nose scrunch.

"For all you know I keep getting hurt so I have an excuse to kiss you.." Bo whispered back as she slowly leaned forward, lost in her desire to feel the blonde's sweet lips on hers again, causing Tamsin to gasp.

Before the two could say more, their romantic moment was short lived when Trick finally appeared in the stair well.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ATHENA! I LEFT YOU TWO ALONE FOR 20 MINUTES! GOOD GODS OF MOUNT OLYMPUS WHAT DID YOU DO!" Trick yelled as he dropped all the books in his hands.

Bo and Tamsin both whipped their heads around from their suggestive position on the pool table.

"Oh please tell me you did not.. Oh no.. NOT ON MY POOL TABLE!" Trick said as he covered his eyes. Bo and Tamsin started to laugh but dismounted from the pool table.

"I didn't do THAT with your granddaughter Blood King.. I wouldn't do that here at least.." Tamsin said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Bo gave Tamsin a shocked glance that was accompanied by a seductive grin that caused the Valkyrie to blush.

Bo shook her head trying to return her attention to the problem at hand.

"Trick.. It seems my father sent us a little gift in the form of two assassins.." Bo said as she frowned.

"Oh no.. It's beginning.." Trick said as his hands fell from his face.

Bo and Tamsin could see the fear radiating off the Blood King.

"Oh great.." Tamsin said as she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I'm going to get some whiskey.. I can already tell this will be yet another 'shit storm' story about how some crazy evil is now ascending upon us.." Tamsin groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Pour me some.." Bo said as she sighed and headed to the bar, following the Valkyrie.

"This can't be happening.. We just closed the portal.. How can this be? I don't think you two understand what this means.." Trick stammered as he slowly met the two women at the bar.

"Let me guess.. Bo's father has found a way to send assassins from hell after us because he knows that Bo won't stop at anything to get Kenzi back so to make her life harder he's put a price on making sure we don't find a way to Valhalla unless we go through him?" Tamsin asked as she tossed back a shot.

"He's pissed Kenzi closed the portal so he can't return to our realm and he's mad at me for turning away from him and now he's going to try to force me to choose to be with him and destroy the world by making my life difficult and threatening everyone I love.. He thinks I'm weak without Kenzi and vulnerable to his influence?" Bo asked as she grabbed the whiskey bottle from the Valkyrie and took a sip.

"Well.. Essentially yes, that's what I think is happening.. If your father is the evil we all fear, he's going to make sure that if you want Kenzi back you'll have to come to him. He's going to use whatever he can to sway you to join him. Whether it's threatening those closest to you or preventing you from bringing Kenzi's soul back from Valhalla.. He wants to put you in a situation where you need him.. I guess he's mad enough to start off by showing the strength he has and sending his minions to this world threatening to kill you.. He wants you scared.." Trick said as he frowned.

"Well I'm freakin pissed.. Not scared. If he wants to scare me he's going to have to try a hell of a lot harder. I'm so done with his bullshit.." Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"Don't let him get to you Bo.. It's what he wants. Your dad can send all the little douchebags he wants after us, it isn't going to stop us. We'll get Kenzi back and go pay your pops a visit and kick his ass. You getting mad is what he wants. He's aiming to get your emotions raised so you'll give in to the dark in your blood. Chill out hot pants.." Tamsin said calmly as she nudged the brunette.

"I know.." Bo sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm just so sick of this.. Kenzi's gone and he knows I'm upset and he's using that.. I just want a damn vacation.. Time away.. I have so much on my mind I just want to clear my head.. I want to beat the shit out of something.."

"Bo you need to stay calm.. The angrier you get the more it's just playing in to his ultimate scheme. Until we get Kenzi back you need to find an outlet. If your rage becomes too much you'll lose yourself to the dark power and essentially become the Queen the fae race fears.. Whatever it is that anchors you and keeps your heart light you need to embrace.." Trick said as he put his hand on Bo's.

"Kenzi was my anchor Trick.." Bo said as she opened her eyes and looked at her grandfather.

"He knows that Bo.. He knows Kenzi is what tied the humanity to your heart. I think he knew the only way to close the portal was for moms to sacrifice herself. He probably thought if Kenzi was gone you'd embrace your bad girl.. But we aren't going to let that happen. Your ass hat father doesn't realize that there are other ways to Valhalla minus the Hel shoe. We'll get her back, keep you from hulking out on anyone, and then find a way to his dark corner of the world and beat the hell out of him" Tamsin said with a smirk, causing Bo to look at her and smile.

Trick eyed the two and couldn't help but grin as he saw something slowly forming between his granddaughter and the Valkyrie. Something big was happening between the two, though neither of the women realized it. Trick started to see that his hypothesis may be correct.. The Valkyrie and the Succubus.. A prophecy foretold eons ago was happening to his Bo.. Though it was not yet the time to tell anyone of his findings.. For now he wanted to see how things evolved between Tamsin and his granddaughter.

"Tamsin is right Bo.. Your father is trying to set off your emotions so he can attack you when you're vulnerable and convince you that you must join him. But we all know we won't let that happen.. For now you need to find some way to control your emotions.. Tamsin you need to do this as well. As much of a part as Bo has in this, you also play a roll. Right now Bo's father wants us to all think you're on his hit list to be murdered but I think he wants you alive. A powerful Valkyrie working with him.. We all know what could happen with that. With this being your last life your abilities will strengthen as well and if you loose control then the world will have a great deal to fear. There is a legend foretold about the powers of a Valkyrie that will decide the fate of others.. I need to look more in to it but for now I think both of you need to remain stable because the slightest set off from either of you could mean disaster for our world. You both are in an unstable place after Kenzi's death and Bo's father won't be the only one to test you.. You two will be viewed as powerful prizes to be won.. If you can't be controlled then the light fae world will want you dead.. If you aren't controlled and your powers heighten the dark and evil powers of the world will want you to fight along side them.. Both of you need to be careful. I don't know what Bo's father is planning or what more will come our way but we need to be prepared.. There is a lot we don't know and a lot I'm unsure of but I am certain you both have a part to play in the outcome of our survival.." Trick said as he looked between the two.

"..Oh is that all? No pressure right? I am so done with all of this!" Bo said as she groaned and threw her head on the bar in frustration.

"I know it's a difficult time Bo but if you need to talk about all of this we are all here for you.. Talking about the pain and stress you are facing is key to defeating the turmoil being caused by your father.." Trick said in a loving voice.

"I don't want to talk Trick.." Bo said in a low annoyed voice.

"Bo you need to-" Trick started to say but was cut off by a now annoyed Succubus.

"Just drop it Trick! I don't want to talk anymore, I am so done with the talking!" Bo said in anger.

"Bo you need to talk about what you're feeling. If you don't find a way to release the emotions you are feeling then you're not going to be able to control yourself and it could be deadly for many" Trick said in concern.

"I'M FINE!" Bo yelled as she banged her fist against the bar in anger and her eyes flashed blue.

Trick looked over to Tamsin with an extreme amount of concern.

Tamsin looked at Trick and nodded, saying she understood his point. "You do your research Trick and let us know what you find about this crazy legend I'm apparently part of, how Bo and I are tied together in this shit storm plan to rule the world, and what is going on with our emotions and powers.. While you do that, Bo, get your ass up.." The Valkyrie said as she hopped off the chair and grabbed Bo's hand, pulling the frustrated Succubus up.

"Ugh why.. Can't we go back to just getting obliterated and forgetting about the stress of all this? I just want to go home and sleep Tamsin.." Bo groaned as she stood up.

"Nope.. You're coming with me. Trick's right. We both need to blow off steam before we make the world go boom.. I have an idea for our own form of anger management.. So let's go hot pants.." Tamsin said as she dragged a now curious Bo to the exit of the Dal. "We'll stop by later Trick, call us if you find anything!" The blonde yelled as she headed out the door.

"Those two have no idea what is about to happen.." Trick said as he let a smile slowly cross his face, "Bo and Tamsin.. Who woulda thought.." he said as he chuckled and walked downstairs.

—

"Dyson, can I ask you something?" Lauren said as she and Dyson finished carrying the last load of the doctors things back to her light fae apartment.

"Always.. What's wrong Lauren?" Dyson said as he and the blonde sat down on the couch.

"Do you think there's something going on with Bo and Tamsin?" Lauren asked as she poured some wine for her and the wolf.

"…The thought has crossed my mind… I mean Bo and Tamsin had never really been on good terms until Tamsin was reborn.. And there is the whole ordeal of Bo feeding off of Tamsin yesterday.. Plus the fact that an hour ago I was nearly strangled to death by a pissed off Succubus.." Dyson said as he sipped his wine.

"What?" Lauren said as she whipped her head around to the wolf, "I mean the feeding off Tamsin, I obviously witnessed the strangulation.."

"Yeah, Bo didn't tell you? After Massimo killed Rainer and attacked her in the Dal.. Bo apparently fed off of Tamsin to heal.." Dyson said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No.. Bo didn't tell me.. But I don't know why I'm so surprised. It's not the first time something has happened with her and Tamsin and she didn't tell me herself.." Lauren said as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Dyson asked as he wore a confused expression.

"Looks like I'm not the only one left out of things that have happened between them.." Lauren said as she huffed out a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Dyson asked as he watched Lauren laugh lightly to herself.

"Bo and Tamsin kissed during their trip to Brazenwood.. Apparently Bo didn't even feed off of her.. That was the night I broke up with Bo.." Lauren said as she gulped down the remainder of her wine.

Dyson was in complete shock. He followed Lauren's lead and chugged his wine.

Lauren sighed and poured them each another glass.

"Well.." Dyson said as he sighed.

"Yep.." Lauren said as she took a deep breath.

"I didn't see that coming.." Dyson said as he sipped his wine.

"Imagine how I felt.. I come home after being attacked by a crazed human to have Tamsin tell me she and Bo kissed.." Lauren said as she took a large drink of her wine.

"Tamsin told you?" Dyson said as he looked to Lauren.

"Yeah.. I smacked her across the face.." Lauren said as she shrugged.

"YOU smacked TAMSIN? And she didn't kill you?" Dyson said as he started to chuckle.

"Shockingly no.. She simply smiled and said she probably deserved that.." Lauren said as she and Dyson started to laugh.

"That's so Tamsin.. God love her.." Dyson said as he wiped some tears from his eyes from laughing.

"I know right.. As much as I hated her, she's kind of grown on me.. But I still don't know how I feel about her and Bo.. One minute I think Bo is finally coming back to decide between you and I, then she's banging Rainer, then Rainer is gone and I think it's back to you and I then Tamsin and Bo are all cuddled up together on a couch and having private talks in Trick's basement.." Lauren said as she continued sipping her wine.

"Tell me about it.. But I don't think we have anything to worry about with Tamsin. She's a Valkyrie. They don't do love, relationships, or anything like that. They are the type of fae that sleep with people for physical pleasure and no connection. Trust me" Dyson said as he drank his wine.

"What happened with you and Tamsin sleeping together?" Lauren asked as she looked to the wolf, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"No, I don't. My heart is Bo's.. I'll never be able to love anyone except Bo. Giving her my wolf means that she's the only one I can ever truly give myself too.. There's no other options.. I think that's why sleeping with Tamsin was so easy for me to do.. I mean aside from the fact Tamsin is attractive and we're close.. It was easy sleeping with her because she knows that I could never be with her, and I know she would never want to be with me.. It was a mutual understanding of sex with no strings attached.." Dyson said as he sighed.

"Wow.. That was such a guy thing to say.. Thank you for reminding me why I'm a lesbian" Lauren said as she laughed, causing Dyson to grin.

"You know I'm right.. Tamsin knows I can never love anyone expect Bo.. So why tell her no.. I mean as much as you may hate Tamsin, she is easy on the eyes.." Dyson said as he smiled.

"I'll give you that.. Genetically she's a species bred for perfection physically. She's a warrior.." Lauren said as she and Dyson clanked their wine glasses together. "She's still a bitch 99% of the time.. But she's definitely stunning"

"She's changed a lot since her rebirth.." Dyson said as he smiled, "Kenzi and Bo really changed her. She was hell in her last life but she still cared about us all.. She grows on you.. Next to Hale, Tamsin's probably the best guy friend I have.."

"She's a part of the family.. I know.. But I still hate the idea of anyone with Bo expect for us.. It just kills me. It's nothing against Tamsin I just.. It's hard feeling like Bo's bouncing around. I thought it was hard enough competing with you.. Then add Rainer into the mix and now Tamsin.." Lauren said as she drank her wine.

"Lauren.." Dyson said softly as he smiled, "I don't think we have to worry about Bo and Tamsin. You know a lot about Valkyrie's.. They don't do relationships.."

"But Tamsin isn't the same Valkyrie we knew. Being raised by Kenzi has completely altered her emotions" Lauren said as she frowned.

"But she's still a Valkyrie. They refuse to give in and have a relationship.. Unlike wolves they refuse to mate and give themselves to someone. Plus.. It's Tamsin. Something going on with her and Bo? We both know it's not true. Tamsin is a one night stand kinda girl.. I mean she use to bang hydras on our lunch break.. Plus Bo has openly said it's you and I that she loves. I don't think she cares for Tamsin in that way.. Right now she's just grieving over the loss of Kenzi and Tamsin is her roommate.. They're using each other to get through this but that's it.. There's nothing more between them and you and I both know that. We have Bo's love.." Dyson said as he grinned.

"You're right. I think it's just Bo trying to comfort Tamsin right now because Tamsin is in such a fragile state. Tamsin may have a crush on Bo but I don't think Bo feels that way for her. Bo's a fae that feeds of passion.. As much as we love her, we both know she's naturally flirty. I think she's just being sweet to Tamsin to help her cope with loss. Those two would never happen anyway.. I feel dumb for even worrying about Tamsin threatening our infamous love triangle.. So the fight for Bo is still between you and I huh?" Lauren said as she playfully shoved Dyson.

"Was there ever any other battle? It's you and I doc.." Dyson said with a wink.

"She's our girl.. Well.. My girl.." Lauren said with a proud grin.

"Your girl? I think you might be mistaken Lauren" Dyson said with a smirk.

"Oh really? That's why she kissed me yesterday then?" Lauren said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I think she kissed you yesterday because she was preparing to tell you that she had chosen me.. And if we're going there, she kissed me as well.." Dyson said with a laugh.

"How about you and I go find Bo and check on her.." Lauren said as she stood up.

"I think that's a good idea.." Dyson said as he and Lauren headed out of the apartment and to the Dal.

—

"Tamsin.. I'm really not in the mood for this. I just want to go back to the Dal and drink until I pass out. It's been a long few days and I just want to relax and try to forget about all this stress.." Bo said as she groaned.

"You said you wanted to beat the shit out of something.. So come on Succubus.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she eyed the brunette before her.

"Tamsin this is crazy, I'm not fighting you" Bo said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are.. Come on, at least try this.. This is what I do to blow off steam and I think it'll help with your major aggression issues.." Tamsin said as slowly walked towards Bo.

"I don't have aggression issues!" Bo yelled as she glared at the blonde.

Tamsin laughed and rolled her eyes, "the hell you don't Succubus, you're ten types of on edge right now.. I'll give you a choice.. We can either sit down and talk about all the crazy feelings you've got right now or we fight and blow off steam.. One way or another I'm not letting you just walk around prepared to blow up on someone because you don't know how to control your temper and guilt!"

"What guilt! I'm fine Tamsin, or at least I would be if everyone would just let me deal with my emotions and process all this shit going on in my life!" Bo screamed as she looked to Tamsin with bright blue eyes.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in a long ass time! You're not fine, you're far from fine so why are you pushing me of all people away?!"

"I'M NOT PUSHING YOU AWAY! I'M FINE!" Bo yelled in anger.

"You haven't been fine in a long ass time! You've been in this weird ass mood for weeks now and I'm sick of it!" Tamsin screamed back at Bo.

"DAMNIT TAMSIN! Why are you doing this?! One minute you're all cute and sweet and the next you're pissing me off on purpose! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME OTHER THAN TRYING TO FUCKING DEAL WITH KENZI DYING AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE! I AM FINE SO BACK OFF!" Bo yelled as she stared the Valkyrie down.

Tamsin simply raised an eyebrow as she stopped walking, "Let's not even lie about this right now.. You have a lot of pent up shit Bo! I don't know what exactly is going on with you but you need to let it out! I am so tired of you keeping this damn wall up and shutting people out! Something is going on with you and if you don't want to talk about it FINE, we'll do this instead!"

Tamsin swung a punch towards Bo but the outraged Succubus ducked and took a fighting stance.

"Tamsin! What the hell! I don't want to fight you!" Bo yelled as she dodged another punch.

"Then tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! Why you've been acting so damn off for weeks now! Why you're so damn mad and we have to babysit you so you don't go supernova on the world! If you can't control your emotions then you're going to get us both killed!" Tamsin hissed as she took another swing at Bo, successfully landing a punch to the brunette's cheek.

"I'm warning you Tamsin.. Back off.." Bo growled as she spit blood.

"No.. You shut everyone out when things don't go your way and I am so done with it.. You don't want to use talking as a way to work on your anger fine.. But I am not going to let you go off on people because you're throwing a god damn pity party! Toughen the hell up! Life sucks! So grow up and fucking do something about it!" Tamsin said as she eyed the brunette.

"You want me to do something about my anger Tamsin.. FINE!" Bo said in a low voice.

The blue eyed Succubus lunged forward towards the now pissed off Valkyrie on the boxing ring of the emptied gym. The fight that was about to happen between the two powerful fae could either bring a peace to their roller coaster of emotions of anger, pain and guilt.. Or be a death match of pent up rage and unspoken feelings between Tamsin and Bo..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bo's body collided with Tamsin's in a furious rage. It seemed like the air in the deserted gym cracked. The Succubus pinned the Valkyrie to the ground and straddled her as she threw a hard right hook to the side of Tamsin's cheek. Bo looked down after her punch and smirked. Tamsin simply smiled as she turned her head back to look at the blue eyed sex demon who was angry and pinning her down. Tamsin's eyes blackened and she quickly threw her left elbow into Bo's stomach causing the brunette to gasp as the Valkyrie shoved the Succubus off of her.

Bo rolled on the matted floor of the boxing ring and sprung to her feet. Tamsin jumped up and was now in a fighting stance. Tamsin and Bo started to circle one another like lions stalking their prey.

"Not bad Succubus.." Tamsin said as she wiped the blood trickling from her mouth.

"You wanted me to release some anger Valkyrie.. Ask and you shall receive.." Bo hissed as she grinned.

"Bring it on bitch.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You're going to regret this Tamsin.." Bo said as she smiled devilishly.

"Prove it.." Tamsin said as she lunged forward.

Bo grinned and threw her body towards the black eyed Valkyrie. The two were now fighting at rapid speed. There were kicks and punches being thrown left and right but the two seemed to have no problem dodging one another's attacks.. For now at least.. This fight was being fueled by boy the Succubus and the Valkyrie's emotions. They were both angered by the loss of Kenzi, stressed about the impending doom that seemed to follow them around, confused about their feelings for one another, and in more pain than simply words could express.

—

Lauren and Dyson walked into the Dal in search of Tamsin and Bo. Trick was standing behind the bar lost in his readings. As he heard the front door shut, the Blood King glanced up and smiled at the shifter and human doctor.

"Hey Trick.." Dyson said with a smile.

"Lauren.. Dyson.. What can I do for you?" Trick asked as he closed his book.

"We were looking for Bo, we wanted to check on her. Do you know where she's at? We tried her house but she wasn't there.. Neither was Tamsin" Lauren said as she sat down at the bar.

"I'm not sure where she is exactly. There was an attack earlier on both Bo and Tamsin. Bo's father has found a way to send assassins to this realm. Tamsin mentioned something about knowing a way for Bo to blow off some steam. But they didn't say where they were going" Trick answered as he studied the two.

"Blow off some steam? What happened? Did Bo have another emotional outburst?" Lauren asked in concern.

"Not exactly.. She's angered easily and her powers are unstable due to that.. The same I fear is going to happen to Tamsin. If they don't find a way to control their emotions their powers will become virtually unstoppable and it'll make it easier for Bo's father to manipulate them…"

"How?" Lauren asked as she frowned.

"They both have great dark abilities.. Give them too much free reign with evil powers and it'll overtake them.. If they can be overtaken and give in to their true evil potential then they'll be assets to him. Bo will become the Dark Queen, and Tamsin will become a Valkyrie from Hell.. Literally" Trick said as he sighed.

"He's going to play in to letting their emotions run wild.. Because if he can get them to unleash their powers they'll crave more and turn to him.." Dyson said as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

"Yes.. But I think they'll be okay. Oddly enough they seem to keep one another anchored. I think once we get Kenzi back it'll be easier for them to control the darkness inside them.. But Bo's father isn't going to let us take Kenzi back easily.." Trick said as he frowned.

"That's if we can get her back.." Lauren said in a serious tone.

"Lauren.." Dyson said as his heart sank.

"I'm sorry but we are all thinking it.. Kenzi died.. I cared for her too but we need to think ahead.. If we can't get her back Bo and Tamsin need to find a way to keep their emotions in check.. I don't mean to sound insensitive but it's a real concern we all need to consider. I can't speak a lot for Tamsin because I haven't gotten to know her but if Bo doesn't control herself we have all seen what that can lead to.." Lauren said as she frowned.

"I know Lauren.. And you're right.. But for now we need to focus on helping Bo. Tamsin seems to be holding herself together better.. Bo needs us.. We won't let her give in to the pull of the Dark Queen. She just needs to let her feelings out.. Come on.. I think I know where Tamsin might have taken her to cool off.. I know Tamsin and the one place she finds peace is the boxing ring.." Dyson said as he stood up.

"Be careful you two.. Try not to push Bo too hard.. If Tamsin's the one she's leaning on during this let her.." Trick said as he eyed the two.

"We appreciate that Trick but this is Bo we're talking about. I know she's worried about Tamsin and that they both are relying on one another to grieve through Kenzi's death but I.. We love her. She needs to know Dyson and I are both here for her.. I know my girl.. I know Bo.. She'll need us.." Lauren said as she gave a weak smile.

"We'll be careful Trick.. We just want to check on them.." Dyson said as he and Lauren turned and headed to the door.

"Are you checking on them for Bo's well being? Or are you wanting to check on them to ensure nothing happens between the two that will jeopardize your chances of being with Bo?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Both.." Lauren said as she turned around and looked Trick in the eye. Trick fought the urge to say something to the two, but decided it was better to just let things play out as they were meant to.

_I hope those two don't ruin any chances of something between Bo and Tamsin before the Valkyrie is given a chance.. I've grown fond of Tamsin.. Out of all the people Bo's been with there is something unique about Tamsin.. I just can't figure out what it is.._ Trick thought as he returned to his book on Valhalla and Valkyrie's.

—

Bo landed a swift kick to Tamsin's side causing the blonde to double over where the enraged blue eyed Succubus then punched the Valkyrie in the face sending Tamsin flying backwards into the ropes of the ring.

"Had enough?" Bo said with a cocky smirk.

"You wish.." Tamsin hissed as she sprinted forward tackling Bo with enough force for the ropes of the boxing ring to snap and both women tumbling to the concrete floor beneath them.

The two shot up and Bo found her footing before the Valkyrie, as she rammed Tamsin against the concrete pillar in the middle of the room causing it to crack and dust to fall from the ceiling. Tamsin winced but quickly recovered as she head butted Bo, sending the brunette stumbling backwards. Tamsin punched Bo in the face and then shoved the Succubus back sending Bo tumbling through the wall and into the men's locker room where plaster and wood covered her and the ground. The Succubus's back hit the metal lockers with a loud bang.

"Aw.. I'm sorry.. Did I hurt the pretty little sex demon?" Tamsin said sarcastically as she walked through the now open hole leading to the men's locker room. Bo eyed the Valkyrie from her seated position against the now dented lockers. The Valkyrie was stunning, even beaten and bruised Tamsin was gorgeous. Sweat dripped down her perfectly toned body. The blonde had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and was in nothing but a black sports bra and grey sweat pants that clung to her hips.

A smile slowly appeared across Bo's face. When Tamsin was close enough, Bo sprung forward, sending both she and the Valkyrie flying back where they smashed into the showers with enough force to break the pipes, sending water pouring from the cracks of the tile. Bo grabbed the Valkyrie and threw her to the ground sending Tamsin rolling across the broken shards of sharp tile.

Tamsin raised her head and looked up at Bo who was slowly walking towards her, "Oops.. I hope the big bad Valkyrie is okay.. Had enough Tamsin?" Bo said as she smiled. Tamsin couldn't help but smirk. Bo's hair was pulled back in a pony tail that was now dripping wet. The Succubus wore a blue tank top that matched the radiant blue of her eyes, the work out top fitted her perfectly showing off her curvy yet flawless form and a pair of short black athletic shorts.

"You think you can hurt me Bo?" Tamsin said as she stood to her feet, the smile now gone from her face. The fight between she and Bo was one not filled with hate for one another, but frustration of the world they lived in.

"I know I can Tamsin.." Bo said as she glared at the blonde.

"I know you can too Bo.. But you won't.." Tamsin said as she let her black eyes fade back to their usual green.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of.." Bo said in a low voice as she threw a punch to Tamsin's face sending the Valkyrie stumbling backwards.

Tamsin quickly regained her composure and dodged the next punch from the Succubus and grabbed Bo's arm then landed a knee to Bo's side before shoving them through the wall and tumbling to the floor of the gym where their fight had begun. Bo was now pinned to the ground with Tamsin straddling her and holding a firm grip on the brunette's wrists that were now planted against the ground by the Valkyrie.

"You think I don't know what you're capable of?!" Tamsin yelled as she glared down with her green eyes, meeting the stare of the blue eyed fae underneath her.

"NO! You really don't! Have you seen the things I've done! I hurt people.. Even the ones I try protect end up in pain or DEAD! Kenzi died for me and while she was about to sacrifice herself I was so caught up in my petty love life to be there to stop her! I spent the last month and a half shutting Kenzi out.. Shutting Dyson out.. Lauren, Trick.. EVERYONE and look what I caused! Everything in my life is so screwed up and no matter how hard I try to keep people out someone ALWAYS gets hurt because of me! I break everyone's heart! I'm incapable of love! The irony.. A sex demon who feeds of passion can't find someone to give my whole heart to because I am so damn scared to love someone and kill them! I can't ever let go and be what I truly am because I'll suck the life from them.. Not that it seems to matter because EVERYONE I let close dies anyway! Everyone I care about gets hurt because of me and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it! So no.. You have NO idea what I am capable of OR WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" Bo screamed back in anger as her eyes shined a deeper shade of blue and her voice became shaky. The Succubus was now fighting to get away from the Valkyrie's grip to continue their fight. All Bo could think about was fighting.. It's not that she wanted to hurt Tamsin.. But the feeling of finally beating the hell out of anything in her path eased the guilt and pain she had been holding in her heart.

"YES I DO! Jesus Bo do you even know what I am?! God it's like you know nothing about me.. I bring death to people! I deliver souls of the fallen! It's my purpose! God! How can you sit here and tell me that I don't understand what it's like to be something you're scared of! You can sit here and fight with me all fucking day to try to ease the pain but the only person you're really fighting is yourself!" Tamsin yelled as she tightened her grip on Bo's wrist.

"What the hell does that mean Tamsin?! How can you say you understand me?! What do you even know about me?!" Bo yelled as she gave a deadly stare into Tamsin's green eyes.

"What do I know about you?! You really wanna know Bo?!" Tamsin yelled back as she felt herself giving in to her emotions.

"YES!" Bo screamed back in a rage.

Tamsin was still straddling Bo's waist and had the brunette's arms pinned to the ground above her head. The Succubus was squirming beneath her attempting to break the hold but it was useless. Tamsin's emotions were boiling over and there was so much to be said that the Valkyrie was no longer able to filter herself like she had done for so long.

"I know that you wake up in the morning and like your coffee boiling hot with no cream and about 50 packets of sugar because you think that the bitter taste wakes your ass up quicker! I know you love wearing those damn kimonos because to you they feel like a hug when you lay down and the silk fabric relaxes you after you've been fighting! I know that you like taking baths over showers because laying down in the tub makes you think of being at the beach and it's the one place you can think without having to stand up against the world scared to fall! I know that when you're sad you like to watch the sappy romantic movies and eat ice cream out of the carton and you always cry at the cheesy ending! You never cry in real life but you'll sob in a movie because you feel like it's okay to get lost in a world where it isn't your true reality that you have to face! I know you love pizza delivered rather than going out to a five star dinner because you can eat it in sweats and as much as you love to dress up you would rather lounge around all day doing nothing than get dolled up! I know you're scared of loving someone because you don't think you'll ever be happy with ONE person which is why you've strung Dyson and Lauren on for so long.. You think it's impossible for a Succubus to love just one person and the reason you won't decide between the wolf and the doctor is because you honestly have NO IDEA which one would make you happy if EITHER of them alone ever would! I know that as scared as you are to break other people's hearts, you are even more terrified to have your own heart broken again because both Lauren and Dyson have lied to you and messed with your head so much that you don't know if you could ever really open up to them and give them a real chance with you! You refuse to pick between them because you think keeping them both will ensure you're loved by someone and that's all you really want! I know you hate what you are because you think it's why you can't find true love.. You're so blind to your own species that you condemn it without ever even trying to embrace it! You are scared shitless of commitment.. Not just with a lover but everyone in your life including family! I know that your mom called you a monster after you killed your first boyfriend and when you think about her that's all you hear and it tears at your heart because you believe it's true! I know that you put on a damn good front trying to play this heroic badass when in reality you are absolutely terrified of yourself! You don't want to lose control of your powers and become your mother or your father! I know you want nothing more than to be good but you refuse to accept that maybe the little bit of evil in you can drive you in a positive way!" Tamsin screamed as she felt her voice shaking.

Bo's eyes faded to brown and tears started to well up in her eyes. The Valkyrie's grip loosened on her arms but Bo didn't move. The Succubus was practically paralyzed as she clung to Tamsin's every word.

Tamsin's voice calmed down and the blonde was no longer yelling, the Valkyrie now spoke in a soft, comforting and loving tone, "I know you would never hurt me.. You can throw punches at me all day but you'd never kill me. You couldn't even do it that day in Taft's compound when I tried to turn you in. I know you Bo.. Better than you think.. I know what a good person you are.. No matter how much you are trying to deny that because of the shit you've pulled lately. I know you loved Kenzi with all your heart and part of the reason you're so out of control right now is because you feel guilty she's gone. You think you could have stopped her and closed the portal yourself. You think that if you wouldn't have gone to save Lauren you could have changed the outcome of everything but Bo.. There was nothing you could have done. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. I don't admire many but dammit Bo, I look up to you.. I respect you.. I look at you and it's the purity of your heart that inspires me and motivates me to be a better person each and every day. I'm hard on you and such a bitch half the time because I see exactly what you're capable of and sometimes, as annoyingly perfect as you are, you need a kick in that cute little ass of yours. You try so hard to see the good in everyone. You're courageous, nobel, and true. You are strong, caring, and beautiful on the inside and the outside. You are lovable, kinda adorable, and a total mess.." The Valkyrie said with a chuckle, causing Bo to smile, "But you are a mess that has so many people who care about her. You can't keep all your emotions and problems locked away Bo.. It will eat you alive. You can't keep feeling guilty for things you couldn't change or control. You're so much more than anyone ever imagined Bo.. You aren't fine, and that's okay. It's perfectly normal not to be okay all the time. You just can't forget the person you are. It's okay to lose control sometimes Bo, it doesn't make you a monster.. It makes you normal. I just wish you could see what I see in you every day.. Maybe then you'd realize you're worth fighting for.."

Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes stunned at everything she had just heard Tamsin say. It was like the words poured from the Valkyrie's soul. Bo had never heard someone speak words like that.. They imbedded themselves into the brunette's heart.

"Tamsin.." Bo whispered out as she looked from the Valkyrie's eyes to her lips then back to the blonde's eyes. Tamsin seemed to not notice Bo's glance, but instead turned a bright shade of red as the reality of everything she just said seemed to hit her and now the Valkyrie was hitting panic mode and started to ramble.

"Yeah yeah, I know.. I have a bad habit of going from bitch to all freakin cute.. I'm hot and I'm cold, I know.. Ughh You're making me soft Succubus.. Your Blood King grandfather tells us we are going to be on an emotional rampage and you get the raging bitch anger and I get this sensitive crap! It's such bullshit!" Tamsin said nervously.

"Tamsin.." Bo said again as she smiled at the cute rambling of the usually hard core Valkyrie.

"But for the record I am still a total badass so don't think that me being all sweet makes me any less of a total hellion because after you and I get this emotional crazy shit that is going on with us settled and bring Kenzi back I am so-" Bo cut off the cute rant of the Valkyrie by shifting her arms upward, causing the blonde to fall down on her.

Tamsin gasped as she felt Bo shoot her arms up, which she had a hold of, causing her to lean forward, pressing her body down on Bo's. The Valkyrie's lips were now merely inches away from Bo's.

"Stop talking.." Bo said softly as she smiled to the blonde.

"Okay.." Tamsin whispered back as she felt her heart starting to race from being so close to Bo. After her profession of feelings for Bo, Tamsin thought that the Succubus would shove her off, or that she would now be viewed as a creeper for knowing so much about the brunette but instead Bo seemed to have a loving look in her eyes and the sweetest smile Tamsin had ever seen across her face.

Bo gazed up into Tamsin's green eyes and felt a tug at her heart as she felt the heat radiating from the Valkyrie. Although Bo still couldn't see Tamsin's aura, she could feel the rapid heart beat coming from the blonde. Bo couldn't figure out what was between her and Tamsin, but all she knew was having the Valkyrie this close to her was mending the ache she had been feeling in her heart.

Bo leaned her head up, intent on capturing the blonde's lips with her own. After hearing everything Tamsin had just told her.. All Bo could think about was kissing her. Tamsin smiled softly and slowly started to lean her head down to kiss Bo's soft and inviting lips. When Bo saw Tamsin leaning forward to kiss her, Bo's smiled.

Their lips were merely millimeters apart when two voices from the side of the gym ruined their perfect moment.

"What in the hell happened here?!" Dyson said as he looked around the now destroyed gym he and Tamsin frequented. His eyes landed on Bo and Tamsin, lying on one another, soaking wet and their lips close to touching.

"Oh my God you're bleeding.." Lauren said as she looked towards the battered and beaten Succubus and Valkyrie. Lauren's eyes flickered between Bo and Tamsin.. Obviously unhappy with the moment the two seemed to be having, the jealousy beaming in the doctors eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tamsin cleared her throat awkwardly as she quickly stood up, with Bo quickly behind her. Dyson had a slight smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Want to explain how our gym is now in ruins?" Dyson said as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well I was showing the Succu-bitch how to blow off some steam" Tamsin said as she grinned back to the wolf.

"I bet you were.. Bo can we talk?" Lauren said as she looked between Tamsin and Bo.

Tamsin could sense the awkwardness arising from the situation.

"Right well.. I'm gonna go grab my shit.." Tamsin said as she walked over to the destroyed rink.

"Mind if I join you partner? Maybe we can go shoot some pool and grab some beers" Dyson said as he remained grinning. The wolf thought he would be angered by the sight of Bo and Tamsin, but instead he found it slightly comical that his badass partner who was usually a guarded individual was blushing. Something in his heart seemed warm.. Open.. He couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't find himself jealous over Bo and Tamsin's close encounter.

"Sure dude.. Let's go.. I'll see ya later hot pants.." Tamsin said as she waved her hand in the air, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked with Dyson out of the gym door but was stopped when the wolf gently grabbed her arm.

"Lauren.. What's wrong.." Bo asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Bo we need to have a serious talk.." Lauren said as she eyed the Succubus.

"Okay.. What's up?" Bo asked in curiosity.

"Bo.. I'm really trying not to be upset right now because I know you're in a fragile state but I can't keep pretending I'm not concerned right now.." Lauren said in a stern voice.

"I'm not as fragile as you'd think.. If you've got something to say then just say it Lauren. I'm tired, sore and just want to relax.." Bo said as she sighed.

Hearing the two's conversation going in a tense direction instantly alarmed the wolf.

"Wait Tamsin.. We should probably hold off on leaving.. We don't want them to argue and Bo go off on Lauren.. We both know that Bo's unpredictable with her emotions right now.." Dyson whispered.

"Didn't take you as the eavesdropping type.. But I see your point. We stay long enough to make sure the Succubus doesn't suck the doc dry then we're out. I'm so not going to listen to their make up sex" Tamsin said in a low voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Deal.. I could see the look in Lauren's eyes.. I just don't want anything to happen to either of them.." Dyson said as he looked back towards the door.

"I got you.. We'll stay to make sure their chit chat doesn't blow up.. I'm sure they'll be fine. It's not like Lauren needs to worry. Bo and I were just releasing some pent up aggression. This shit with Bo's dad has us both on some emotional crazy train. Bitch has some rage. Lauren will be all cute and Bo will be all Bo and they'll be all gross. Lauren doesn't need to get her human panties in a knot. It's not like there's anything between the Succu-slut and I.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but, if it reaches that point where they make up you and I will be long gone and drinking beers.. I think you and I should talk later though" Dyson whispered as he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine but I expect a large amount of alcohol though if we're going to talk.. And wipe that weird ass grin off your face.." Tamsin said as she glared at the man.

Dyson simply chuckled softly and held his hands up in a surrendering pose. The Valkyrie and the wolf quieted down and stood at the gym door listening to Bo and Lauren's conversation to make sure that things didn't escalate.

"Bo.. What is going on with you and Tamsin? And please don't say nothing because it's obvious there is something there. I'm so tired of this Bo.. Yesterday you're wearing the necklace I gave you and you tell me you love me and we have this amazing kiss.. Which I guess I shouldn't feel so special about considering you also kissed Dyson.. And fed from Tamsin.. But I just.. I can't keep caring so much for someone if you don't feel the same. It's exhausting.." Lauren said as she closed her eyes.

"Lauren.. I can't talk about all of this right now. I have so much on my mind and going on in my life.. I know you want answers, and you deserve them but right now I don't have them.." Bo said in a tired voice.

"You can't keep avoiding this topic Bo.. I know you have a lot going on and I can't imagine what you are going through but how can you expect me too if the only person you're letting in is Tamsin? I just want to know if what I felt from that kiss yesterday was really how you feel about me.. I understand fighting for you with Dyson, I've accepted that he holds a piece of you and there is something there but then Rainer, and now whatever is going on with you and Tamsin.. I just need to know if there is something with you and her because if there is I need to figure some things out about my life.. I can't compete with the world for your love Bo, but I will if you care for me. Just tell me if you want me and I will keep fighting for you.." Lauren asked as she slowly walked towards Bo.

"It's complicated Lauren.. I have so many emotions tugging at my heart. I don't know what to do.. The only thing I can focus on is getting Kenzi back. I don't have the energy to do anything else. I felt something when we kissed yesterday, and you know I love you.. But right now I don't think I have enough in me to choose who I want to be with.. I don't know what I want or where my heart or even my head is.. All I know is my life is more confusing right now and I feel more lost than ever without Kenzi.. I know you're jealous about Tamsin, but right now Tamsin understands more than anyone what I'm going through.. If you care about me, then be here for me.. I'll give you answers when I know them but right now Lauren, I don't think I have any room in my heart for anyone.. I don't think I'm at a place right now to focus on my love life when the person who was my heart is gone.." Bo said as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Lauren was now standing in front of Bo and gently grabbed the brunette's hands.

"Do you love me.." Lauren asked softly.

"Yes but I-" Bo started to say but was cut off by Lauren.

"That's all I need to know Bo.. If there's a part of you that still loves me then I'm going to fight for you, and for us. I know right now your priority is Kenzi and I'm going to help you in whatever way I can. I'm not asking for you to choose who you want to be with.. All I needed was to know that there is still a chance for us.. I love you Bo and I want to be with you more than anything in this world. I just don't want to lose you.. You mean everything to me.. I won't let you slip away, I did that when you were with Rainer and I'm not going to let someone else take you from me.." Lauren said as she hugged the brunette.

"I'm just so confused right now Lauren. I don't want to lose you either but right now I just don't have the energy to think about being with ANYONE.." Bo said softly as she hugged Lauren back.

"I know Bo.. Just know that I'm not giving up on you.. On us.. We'll be together.. You and I always come back to one another. Do what you need to do.. But know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.." Lauren said as she backed out of the hug.

Bo couldn't help but give a smile to the doctor. "Thank you Lauren.." Bo said softly.

Lauren smiled and leaned in kissing Bo's lips gently. The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but a short and sweet kiss.

"And that's all I need to hear.. Can we please get the hell out of here.." Tamsin groaned in a whisper as she looked to Dyson.

"Yeah.. Let's go.." Dyson said as he frowned.

"Dude lose the puppy eyes.. I'm not getting drunk and banging you every time you do that.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she playfully elbowed the wolf. Dyson laughed as he slung an arm around the Valkyrie and they headed out of the gym and to his truck.

"It was worth a try.." Dyson said jokingly as he and Tamsin both chuckled.

"Once is enough wolf boy.." Tamsin said as she jumped in the truck and the two drove towards the Dal.

Lauren and Bo's kiss ended and the two packed up Bo's things and left in Bo's Mustang to the Dal.

—

Trick was standing behind the bar, serving drinks to the patrons that had arrived.

Dyson and Tamsin walked in, both laughing and joking around as they made their way to the bar. Tamsin was still in her sweat pants and had her hair thrown up but she pulled on a tight green zip up jacket that made her eyes pop through the outfit.

"Hello you two.. Where's Bo?" Trick asked as he poured the two their usual beer.

"Hell if I know.. Probably still frenching doctor feel good" Tamsin said as she grabbed the mug and sipped the beer.

Trick raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at the wolf and the Valkyrie. "Lauren and Bo are alone together?"

"We stayed long enough to ensure there would be no blood shed.. Then we left them alone to continue their talk. We found Bo and Tamsin at the gym.. I'm shocked the place is still standing" Dyson said as he glanced towards Tamsin and smiled.

"What?! What happened to it?!" Trick exclaimed in a surprised tone about the news of the gym.

"Don't mess with a Valkyrie" Tamsin said as she smirked and shrugged.

"Tamsin! I thought you were taking her to calm down!" Trick said as he stared wide eyed at the blonde.

"Relax Trickster.. She's fine. I took her there so we could do some hand to hand combat and things got a tad rough. We fought to release some anger and it may have lead to a few holes in the wall, busted boxing match and shattered tile and minor flood damage.. But I think Bo feels better. She got to let out a lot of her pent up shit.. She seemed happy when we were done.." Tamsin said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"She looked _real_ happy from what I gathered.." Dyson said in a low voice, causing a smack to the arm from the Valkyrie and a slight grin and raised eyebrows from Trick.

"Whatever wolf wang.. Let's go shoot some pool" Tamsin said as she laughed and walked to the pool table.

"Is there something I should know?" Trick asked as he smiled.

"I think Bo's found someone who can finally keep up with her.. When Lauren and I got there we saw the place was destroyed and Bo and Tamsin in a.. _suggestive_ position.. They both looked happy though, happier than I've seen them in awhile.." Dyson said as he looked over to the Valkyrie who was setting up the pool table.

"And you're okay with this?" Trick asked as he studied the wolf.

"Yeah.. I think I am.. I thought I would be hurt or angry about it but oddly enough I feel happy for them.. They're both going through a lot and I care about them both in different ways but I want them to be happy.. It didn't hurt like it did when Bo was with Lauren or Rainer.." Dyson said as he turned and looked at Trick smiling.

"And Lauren? How did she take everything you two witnessed?" Trick asked as he filled a pitcher of beer.

"Not as well.. She's convinced there's something with Bo and Tamsin and she's jealous.. She confronted Bo about it when we left.. Lauren is determined that she and Bo will end up together. She agreed to give Bo time to figure out what was going on in her life, but said she wasn't going to give up on her.. I think the idea of Tamsin and Bo having something more going on is effecting her worse than it did when Bo was with Rainer or I.. I think Lauren feels like Tamsin is Bo's outlet for guilt and the heartbreak of Kenzi's loss and thinks it's going to harm Bo more than help her.." Dyson said as he looked to Trick.

"And what are your thoughts?" Trick asked as he slid the pitcher to the wolf.

"I think that whatever is going on between them is helping them both in ways none of us can.. Whether it is just comforting affection or something more, it's happening and we need to support them rather than interfere. I think Bo and Tamsin are both dancing around whatever is going on between them and that soon enough they'll figure it out on their own.. Bo doesn't need me meddling in her love life anymore than I have. I'm going to sit back and let this play out as it's meant to be. As long as I don't lose anyone else in my life I'll be okay with whatever the outcome is.." Dyson said sincerely, causing Trick to nod and smile.

"I'm proud of you Dyson. You truly are a good man.." Trick said whole heartedly.

"We'll see.." Dyson said as his attention was turned to the pool table.

"Let's goooooo" Tamsin said as she finished her beer and held up the pool stick. Dyson and Trick laughed at the Valkyrie and the wolf walked over towards the pool table with a pitcher in hand.

"Come to mama.." Tamsin said as she grabbed the pitcher.

"You remind me so much of Kenzi.." Dyson said with a chuckle.

"What can I say.. Moms did a good job on showing me the important things in life.. Friends, family and booze.." Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Yeah well how about I just work on keeping you out of trouble until she gets back. If anything happens to her baby Valkyrie she'll take me to the vet to have my manhood chopped off.. Her words.." Dyson said laughing, causing the Valkyrie to choke on her beer and giggle.

The two started to play pool and drink their beer. Although Kenzi was gone, the hope that they'd bring her back seemed to lighten the pain that they had all been feeling.

—

Shortly after Tamsin and Dyson's pool game began, Bo and Lauren walked into the Dal and headed to the bar.

"Hey gramps.." Bo said with an exhausted smile.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Succu-daughter.." Trick said with a grin as he handed the brunette a glass of pixie liquor.

"I'm you're only Succu-daguther.." Bo said as she rolled her eyes, "Wait.. I am the only one right?!"

"Yes Bo.. The one and only.." Trick said with a chuckle, "How was your evening with Tamsin?"

"It was good.. We went to the gym and she punched me in the face.." Bo said as she laughed.

"WHAT?!" Trick said as his jaw dropped.

"Yeah.. She told me that we were either going to talk about my feelings or fight them out.. I chose the physical work out" Bo said as she laughed.

"Clearly.." Lauren mumbled, causing the Succubus and Blood King to give her a look, "Sorry.. Long day.. I'm going to go make a call.. I'll be right back Bo.." Lauren said as she leaned over kissing Bo's cheek.

Bo sighed and watched the doctor leave out the front of the Dal.

"What's wrong Bo?" Trick asked as he studied his granddaughter.

"It's a long sad and sappy story.." Bo said as she frowned.

"Ah.. Problematic life situations that one discusses over alcohol.. The life of a bar keep to invade and ensure his patrons drink and talk about their issues.." Trick said as he smirked.

Bo looked up at him and gave a sweet smile.

"What happened Bo?" Trick asked in a concerned tone

"Nothing.. It's just Lauren.. She thinks there is something going on with Tamsin and I and she's clearly not okay with it even though she says she wants me to figure out my life and she knows I have a lot going on but obviously she isn't okay with me and the idea of anyone else being there for me right now.." Bo said as she sipped her drink.

"Well.. Is there something between you and Tamsin?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly.. I don't know.. I mean it's Tamsin.. In her last life she was so touch and go.. One minute she's trying to throw me in jail and the next she's helping me break out of your basement and find Kenzi.. Then she's trying to kill me and deliver me to the Wanderer and the next thing I know she's telling me I'm perfect and unlike anyone she's ever met in any of her life times.. Then she goes back to cold bitch mode and shuts me out and runs out before we can talk and kills herself trying to save me.. She's reborn and back living in my house and watching Dyson and I flirt and then when she gets her memories back she shows up after being MIA for a week and kisses me on Yule.. Then I'm trying to figure out things with Rainer and the Dark Queen fiasco and she sleeps with Dyson and then after Kenzi is gone and we're both hurting she's being all sweet and caring and keeping me together.. She is the only person I've ever met who I can't read her aura. I feel like there's so much I don't know about her Trick.." Bo said as she finished her drink.

"She's so bitchy.. frustrated.. angry.. secretive.. unpredictable.. enraging.." Bo started to say in an annoyed tone as she turned and looked to the blonde who was now laughing at the pool table with a a beaming smile. Tamsin was gorgeous.. Bo couldn't deny that.. As she got lost looking at the Valkyrie the brunette continued to speak, "..nobel.. caring.. sweet.. loyal.. strong.. mysterious.." Bo sighed as she let a faint grin cross her face.

"Then maybe that's what you should do before you let your heart decide who you want.. Get to know Tamsin.. Trust me.. She has much to tell. She's a guarded individual and it takes special people like you and Kenzi to break through to her.. I wouldn't count her out Bo. She's a stronger person than any of us thought. She's been through so much yet she's still here and ready to fight alongside you.. That should say something about who she is and how she feels, even if you can't read it" Trick said with a grin.

"I just don't want to hurt her Trick.. I don't know who I want to be with.. I mean I love Lauren and Dyson.. I can't just throw Tamsin in to my hellish love life.. It isn't fair to her.. Plus Kenzi would drag her ass out of Valhalla to use Gerldean on me if I broke Tamsin's heart.." Bo said as she turned back to Trick.

"I don't think Tamsin is as fragile as you think.. I think you're closing yourself off to other possibilities because you're settling for Lauren and Dyson. I don't think you're allowing yourself to look in other places because you feel comfortable and safe with them and you don't want to reach out for anything else because Tamsin is the unknown and you are scared of that.." Trick said honestly.

"Maybe.. I just don't know Trick.." Bo sighed in a frustrated tone.

"Well Bo.. Who do you want to be with.. Lauren, Dyson or Tamsin.. Think long and hard about each one and who makes you feel like the Bo you want to be and the person you truly are. Don't rush this.. You have enough on your plate right now. Focus on one thing at a time and everything else will fall into place.." Trick said as he patted Bo's hand.

"I wish Kenzi were here.. She always knew how to make things like this both comical and easier to figure out.." Bo said with a smile.

"True and if she were here I can imagine she would say something along the lines of 'Bo Bo pull your head out of your ass.. You're a sex-u-bus so ride it babe. Do your things, have your fun and figure this shits out like now. You are a hot mama and ya gots options so stop moping around beyotch and enjoy this because soon you are going to rescue me and we are going to get wasted and drink all of the mighty and powerful Blood King's booze'" Trick said as he gave a mock Kenzi toned voice causing both he and Bo to burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I am so going to have to tell Kenzi you just did that.." Bo said as she wiped her tears from her cheek.

"I assumed as much.. But it made you smile and that was what I was aiming for.." Trick said with a grin. Bo leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you.." Bo said softly as she sat back down.

"Go and enjoy your night.. Tomorrow we will figure out how we are going to get Kenzi back from Valhalla but tonight you need to enjoy yourself and clear your mind. Don't let the little things cloud your mind when life is too full of small blessings to embrace.." Trick said as he handed Bo another drink.

"You're right.. We'll deal with this fae storm tomorrow.." Bo said as she smiled and got up, walking over to the pool table where Dyson and Tamsin were now doubled over in laughter talking about Kenzi and her drunken pool skills.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Tamsin said breathlessly through her laughing.

"Hey Bo.. How are you?" Dyson asked as he calmed his laugh.

"I'm good actually.. I came over to see if I could get in on this game.." Bo said with a grin.

"Haven't I kicked your ass enough today?" Tamsin said still giggling.

"Oh you wish Valkyrie" Bo said with a smirk.

"Looks like we've got a competition on our hands" Dyson said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"How about doubles?" Lauren asked as she walked back in to the Dal and over to the three.

"Sure, why not?" Dyson said as he looked towards Bo and Tamsin.

"What do you say Bo? You and I against Dyson and Tamsin?" Lauren said as she eyed the Valkyrie and grinned.

"Okay.." Bo said with a smile, completely oblivious to the tension Lauren was sending out to the other two.

"Oh this is about to get REAL interesting.." Tamsin said as she laughed at the current situation. Lauren was obviously trying to send her a message, but the Valkyrie was over this bullshit and fighting for Bo's heart like she was a prize to be won. Tamsin knew that tomorrow they were going to find a way to bring Kenzi back and she'd have Acacia here to help and that was enough to make Lauren's jabs ineffective. Nothing could bring the Valkyrie's high down right now. She had spent the day and previous night with Bo and now had hope they would bring Kenzi back.. To Tamsin life seemed pretty good right now.

"You can say that again.." Trick mumbled from the bar as he raised his eyebrows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dyson and Tamsin set up the pool table and the game against Lauren and Bo had begun. Dyson and Tamsin were sinking shots left and right as they continued to laugh and sip their beer, even though Bo was horrible at pool, she was having a good time with the wolf and the Valkyrie who were making her giggle from their crazy antics.

"Damnit.." Lauren growled in frustration as she missed her shot to the corner pocket.

"Calm down doc it's just a game" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Bite me Tamsin.." Lauren spat out in a hateful tone, causing both Dyson and Bo to stop laughing and glance at her.

"Lauren.. Not now.." Dyson said in a low voice.

Tamsin just kept giggling, "Woah, down girl.. It's just a joke. None of us are taking this game seriously. This is a night of fun before we figure out how to bring moms back.. No need to get pissy"

"I'm not pissy.. Just competitive" Lauren said as she glanced up to the blonde.

"Right.. And I'm a vampire with fairy wings" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smiled. The Valkyrie walked up to the table and sunk the eight ball in to he side pocket, winning the game for her and Dyson.

"That's my partner!" Dyson said proudly as he and Tamsin fist bumped.

"And drunken hook up if I remember correctly.." Lauren said as she laid the pool stick on the table.

"Lauren.. What has gotten in to you.. It's just a game" Bo said as she flashed Lauren a painful look.

"I'm sorry Bo.. I don't mean to be like this.. I don't know what's wrong with me.." Lauren said as she gave a saddened look to the Succubus.

Bo wasn't in the mood to argue, all she wanted was a fun night with her friends and family. Lauren always held a soft spot in the Succubus's heart, but the snide comments and annoyed tone from the doctor was starting to rub Bo the wrong way, "It's okay.. We're all on edge right now.. Just try to relax and have a good time, we could all use fun night"

"Come on doc.. We have alcohol and one hell of a good looking wolf as eye candy for all you lovely ladies.. Let's have a rematch.. Loser buys the next round.." Dyson said with a smile.

"Fine.." Lauren said as she smiled. Bo and Tamsin both smiled and the four seemed to be getting along again.

The tense moment passed and the four went back to playing another round of pool. Tamsin leaned over to take her shot in the now tied up game, but missed the cue ball completely when Bo hip bumped her causing the tipsy blonde to stumble to the side. Causing Bo and Dyson to laugh.

"Hey now.. I didn't think pool was a contact sport!" Tamsin said as she gave a playful glare to the brunette.

"What? I did nothing! I thought this was your game? Doesn't look like it after that atrocious shot" Bo said in an innocent tone.

"She's right Tams.. That was kinda horrible.." Dyson said as he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Uhm hello! I'm calling personal foul on that! Bitch booty bumped me!" Tamsin said as she looked to the wolf.

"Tamsin? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.. Did I Dyson?" Bo said in a jokingly offended tone.

"Nope.. I certainly didn't see a thing.." Dyson said as he shrugged.

"If we lose.. YOU are the one buying the booze pup.." Tamsin said as she smiled and rolled her eyes then pointed to Bo.. "And you ass hat.. No more illegal butt checking me! Hands to yourself Succubus!"

Bo tried to hold back her laughter, "I'll try to contain myself Tamsin".

The Valkyrie looked at her and smiled as she shook her head and returned to the table and sank in another ball.

"..I think I'm going to go home.." Lauren said as she sighed and turned to make her way out of the Dal. She couldn't sit here playing pool with them and pretending things were okay. Two hours before this Bo was telling her that she was too hurt to think about relationships and yet here the Succubus was with Dyson, the wolf who gave his love to her, and Tamsin, the Valkyrie Bo refused to admit there was something going on with acting happy and flirtatious as always.

There was that look, the face Lauren made that always guilted Bo and tugged at her heart. "No Lauren.. Don't go.. Can't we all just have a fun time together?"

"No Bo.. We can't!" Lauren said in a sharp and angry tone that shocked Bo, Dyson, Tamsin and even Trick who was now looking at the four from the bar.

"Lauren.. Stop.. Now isn't the time for this.. We are all having a good time, why are you insisting on causing issues?" Dyson said as he looked to the blonde.

"You're seriously okay with this right now?" Lauren asked the wolf as she pointed at herself and then the three fae in front of her.

"With what? Lauren what is wrong?" Bo asked in confusion.

"You're really going to ask me that? Isn't it obvious?" Lauren asked as she frowned her brow. By the look on the three fae's face clearly it wasn't. "Bo you're playing pool with the three of us all at once.. I know you're a Succubus but the irony of this is just too much to ignore.."

"That's enough Lauren.." Dyson said in an angry tone as he took a step forward but was stopped by Bo's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No Dyson.. Let her continue.. Go ahead Lauren, we all have been talking about opening up about our feelings and this self expression crap so why not keep it going. Please tell me what's on your mind that's so important you need to be a bitch tonight.. Because I have a lot I'm sure I'm going to say if she keeps pressing this.." Bo said as she looked at Lauren.

"Oh so I can express myself freely now? Wonderful! Trust me Bo, you don't want me to say what's on my mind right now.." Lauren said as she looked to the brunette.

"Now seems just as good as time as any.. You started this Lauren and you made a scene so let's go.. Let's just get whatever the hell is wrong out in the open and move on. What is bugging you so much that you have to be the only person here in a bad mood?" Bo said as crossed her arms.

"Bo I really don't think you two should discuss whatever is going on in front of everyone.. I think everyone is tipsy and emotional.." Trick said as he attempted to cool down the Succubus and doctor.

"No Trick, you told me earlier that in order to control our emotions we needed to talk them out so let's go.. We might as well hash all this shit out now before tomorrow when we have to deal with everything.." Bo said as she continued to eye the doctor.

"Bo.." Trick said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know.. Don't get too upset. I'm okay Trick.. But I'm so tired of everyone dancing around their feelings" Bo said as she glanced to Trick with her brown eyes, letting her grandfather know she understood his warning of controlling her powers.

"You of all people are going to say that? Aren't you the one who keeps everything pent up inside until you go dark Succubus on people? You're the poster child for bottling up your feelings!" Lauren said as she laughed.

"I know but after today I learned how much good comes from letting it out.. So come on Lauren.. Let it out so we can all move on" Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll tell you my issues with ALL of you!" Lauren said as she looked at Bo, Dyson, Trick and Tamsin.

"All of us?" Dyson asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh great.. Might wanna take a seat for this.. Doc has a shit list on all of us.." Tamsin said as she groaned.

"You're damn right I do!" Lauren said as she gawked to Tamsin.

"What issues could you possibly have with them? I thought it was me you were upset with?" Bo asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"I'm upset with all of you and that's the thing, none of you even notice! We're suppose to be a family but we never talk about the shit we have going on with one another, we just pretend everything is fine when it's not!" Lauren said in frustration.

"Lauren what are you talking about? We are a family.. If we have issues with one another we can talk about them.." Dyson said as he studied the human.

"Okay.. How about I start with you Dyson!"

"Lauren that's not fair for you to attack them when it's you and I that is clearly the issue!" Bo said trying to defend the wolf.

"No Bo, it's okay.. I'd like to hear this.." Dyson said as he glared at the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Okay where do I begin.. Maybe with the fact that you parade around here like some noble hero always willing to give your life up for Bo and pledging your damn allegiance to her but claiming you want her to 'choose her own destiny' when we all know that's a load of shit. You use the knight and shining armor act to try to win her over but put on the innocent face whenever asked about it. You and I try to be all buddy buddy but we both know you wouldn't hesitate to let Bo feed off of you even when she was with me because you like the idea that you can sustain her and I can't because I'm human. You can stand around here and act like the 'good guy' when we both know you relish the fact that I'll die long before Bo and you think you'll have a chance to get back together with her when I'm dead which is WHY you're so okay with letting Bo 'choose her own life' and it's such crap! We all know you want Bo just as bad as the rest of us and yet you still go out and have sex with Tamsin because you were drunk and hurting but because you're you it's okay! You even told me you slept with Tamsin because she was attractive and there and knowing Bo would still be your one and only.."

"Dude that's so not a valid reason because I totally banged the wolf because he's scruffy and not ugly and was there.. Sorry man.. You were an easy lay and I was in need of some. That doesn't make him a bad guy, it makes him horny like the rest of us." Tamsin said as she shrugged and looked to the wolf who rolled his eyes.

"No Tamsin, as usual, you're wrong. How can he claim that Bo is his heart and his one true love when it's so easy for him to stick his dick in anything with two legs. You can love someone so much you'll die for them but throw in some liquor and he'll fuck whatever bounces up and down on his hard on.. Yeah, a real hero you are.." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lauren that is completely out of line!" Trick said in anger.

"Oh please Trick don't even.. Let's move on to you shall we? You were a tyrant who slaughtered millions yet you play the doting grandfather card oh so well. There are secrets you keep from everyone yet you pride yourself on honesty! You neglect to acknowledge your past actions and act like you're this holy king! You have always thought less of humans and yet you try to say how you strive for a world of equality among my kind and fae! You are devious and conniving yet no one ever says anything! You plot things behind everyone's back yet we all still trust you! You say you love and care for Bo but you let your fear of Rainer prevent you from helping her until it was too goddamn late and look what happened.. Look what YOU caused!" Lauren yelled as her angered boiled.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tamsin yelled in a voice that chilled everyone's spine. "I won't stand here and let you blame Trick when I played just as big of a role in Rainer being trapped on the train!"

"In no way does that shock me.. Trust me Tamsin you'll get your turn.. I have a lot to say to you.." Lauren said as she glared at the Valkyrie.

"Lauren back off her.." Bo said as she looked from Tamsin to Lauren. Bo could see the rage building in Tamsin and could tell the Valkyrie was fighting to control herself.

"See.. There it is again. Bo defending Tamsin. I'm sorry Bo but wasn't it you two hours ago who said you were too hurt to be with ANYONE and that you couldn't even bare the idea of thinking about relationships.. Yet here you are flirting with Tamsin right in front of Dyson and I. I don't know why I'm even shocked at this point. Dating you is impossible! It doesn't matter how much I love you.. or Dyson or anyone for that matter because at the end of the day we all know your heart will never belong to just one person. You're so god damn selfish Bo! You drag us around and lead us on and keep us addicted to you like a drug and you don't even care! You crave attention and I-" Lauren said as she started to tear into the Succubus. Tamsin glanced over and could see the heartbreak wash over Bo.. How the doctor's words were cutting deeper than any blade possibly could.

"THAT'S IT! LAUREN SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" Tamsin yelled as she clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly. Lauren stopped when she heard the booming tone from the Valkyrie. Everyone was shocked at the voice they heard.

"I am so sick of your shit Lauren! Like really grow the fuck up and just get over yourself! You sit around here playing the goddamn victim all the time waiting for Bo to rush in and save you.. You know that Bo has a soft spot for you and you use it against her all the time to get her to melt into your hands! How dare you come in here and point fingers at all of us when there are so many issues with you! You don't shit roses sweetheart.. You've got problems too but you're using us as an outlet for your own fucking pain and anger and I'm not going to let you tear Bo down because of your own insecurities!" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes revealing their green color. The Valkyrie was fighting to contain her power.

"Really Tamsin.. You're going to judge me? Of all people? YOU? No.. You betrayed us all and almost turned Bo over. You're dark and not that it's a bad thing but you take it to a whole new level. You've got this pathetic crush on Bo and well all know it but guess what? That feeling you have right now of feeling in love with her will go away when you realize you're nothing but a comfort fuck for her. You think if Dyson and I couldn't win her over you magically can? You think you're better than all of us when you have nothing but death on your resume sweetheart. You're a cold hearted bitch incapable of love. You've got everyone around here fooled that you're reborn and this kind, sweet, adorable Valkyrie who wants to protect everyone and join our family when deep down we all know what you are and the evil you're easily capable of.. You're nothing but a killer and backstabbing slut. You fuck Dyson and act like it's no big deal.. Speaks a lot to your character don't you think?" Lauren said as she glared at the blonde.

Everyone was prepared for Tamsin to flip out and lose control, but the blonde spoke in a calm tone, "None of us wanna deal with your love life drama.. Not tonight.. If you've got issues with me then come talk to me. Don't make a scene and ruin tonight for all of us because you are jealous.. Go home Lauren and before you try to come back in here and point out all of our flaws you might want to look in a mirror. You've lied to Bo and toyed with her heart.. Hell you broke her heart and still think you've done nothing wrong. Don't come in here like you're this angel.. You have the fae world wanting you dead because you've created a serum that can turn us human yet WE are all the ones fighting to protect your pathetic ass.. Think about that next time you want to stir shit with us.. Get out of here Lauren.. NOW.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes.

The Valkyrie's words hit the doctor and the realization of what she had just done hit her. Lauren frowned and turned and headed out the door.

Tamsin heard the doctor's car start and leave and the Valkyrie bursted out of the Dal without saying a word.

"Bo.. Go after her.." Trick said as he watched the blonde leave.

"What just happened?" Bo asked as she watched Tamsin exit.

Bo looked at the door where Tamsin had just walked through then back to the wolf and her grandfather.

"She needs you right now Bo.. Her holding back her rage is a lot for her right now.. She probably couldn't contain her Valkyrie any longer.. She needs to stay calm.. Go find her.." Dyson said as he nodded to the Succubus and smiled.

"I'll call you two later.." Bo said as she gave a weak smile and bolted out the door in search of the Valkyrie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tamsin rushed out of the bar and headed down the street, she knew exactly where she needed to go. Right now the Valkyrie was losing control over her powers. The amount of strength it took for her to hold back her rage on Lauren had exhausted all of her self restraint. She needed to get away from people, and fast before someone ended up dead.

"Tamsin?" A male voice called from outside of a bar down the street from the Dal.

"Not now.." The Valkyrie growled, completely ignoring the voice.

"Tamsin.. You okay?" The man asked as he rushed to the blonde's side. Tamsin was stumbling down the street, if you would have seen her you would have either thought she was drunk or injured from the way she was knelt over. "Hey Tamsin it's me.. Cooper.. What's wrong?"

"Coop?" Tamsin said as she turned around and looked at the blonde hair man before her. He was tall and slender with bright green eyes that were entrancing to many.

"Yeah.. You alright?" The man asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah.. I just need to get out of here.." Tamsin said as she yanked her arm from the man and stumbled backwards. Cooper went to move forward but was stopped when he saw her eyes darken like the night.

Bo saw Tamsin as she turned the corner and sprinted towards the unknown man and the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin.." Bo yelled as she rushed forward.

"No.. Everyone just stay away!" Tamsin screamed as she arched her back and wings sprouted from her shoulders and she took off into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Cooper asked as he looked up.

"Better question who the hell are you and what did you say to her?!" Bo asked as she studied the man before her.

"I'm Cooper.. I'm an.. old friend of Tamsin's. Came out of the bar and saw her stumbling around and tried to help when she went all Valkyrie on me.." The man said as he looked towards Bo.

"Old friend huh?" Bo asked in a jealous tone.

"Yeah and you are?" Cooper asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"In a hurry.." Bo said as she stormed pass the man. Bo didn't know why but seeing the attractive man talking to Tamsin and then finding out he was an 'old friend' sparked a hint of anger in the Succubus.

Cooper rolled his eyes and went back inside the bar and Bo took off again trying to think of where Tamsin would have gone.

"I really wish you were here Kenz.." Bo mumbled as she looked around the different streets trying to decide where to go. She knew if Kenzi were here she'd know where Tamsin would be. Suddenly Bo felt a warmth in her heart like never before. It was like something was pulling her in the direction of their home. "Kenzi.." Bo whispered as she grabbed her chest in shock. Bo shook her head and took off towards her house. Whatever was telling her to go in that direction was the only lead she had.

As Bo raced towards the shack, she smiled when she saw a winged angel on their roof.

"Got ya.." Bo said as she grinned and headed towards the fire escape to the roof of the crack shack where Tamsin was pacing around. When Bo got to the roof she let out a breath of relief to see the blonde marching all over the roof mumbling to herself.

"Hey you.." Bo said in a sweet voice.

"How the hell did you find me so fast? Bo not now.. I'm already having enough of an issue controlling my emotions.. You need to leave.." Tamsin said as she sighed and kept her back towards the Succubus.

"No, I'm not going to leave.. You wouldn't let me be alone earlier when I was upset so I'm not leaving you in some Valkyrie pissed off state.. So either talk to me or we can break another building with a battle to the death.. What's wrong.." Bo asked as she stopped and stared at the blonde before her. The blood dripping from Tamsin's shoulder where her wings protruded from. The Valkyrie had since pulled her wings back into her body but the bloody streaks remained.

"I don't want to talk Bo.." Tamsin said in a low and tired voice.

"So we fight then.. Come on.. You let me use you as a punching bag.. Take your best shot Tamsin.." Bo said as she held her arms out.

Tamsin glanced over her shoulder slightly and started to release a chuckle, "I'm not gonna hit you Bo.. I don't have anymore fight in me right now.."

"Then talk to me Tamsin.. You've always been someone I can be honest with so tell me what's going on.. What's going through your head" Bo said as she sighed and sat down, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is happening with you.. You've been holding a lot of shit in and it's not okay. You haven't broken down at all since Kenzi's death and carrying her soul to Valahala, you haven't talked about her at all or what you went through when you were there and it's not healthy. If you expect me to open up to you, you've got to start trusting me enough to open up. I know I'm not Kenzi and she was your go to person, but if you let me in I might surprise you.."

Tamsin took a deep breath, "Bo.. Letting you in is the hardest thing for me to do.."

"Why? Why is it so damn hard for you to let me in? You let everyone else get close to you except me.. You build up these walls around me.. Why are you so hell bent on pushing me away? It's like you want me to let you in, but you refuse to let me get close to you.." Bo said as she watched the Valkyrie carefully.

"Bo there's so much you just don't know.. Things you don't know about me.." Tamsin said still facing away from Bo.

"Does it have to be like that though? Why can't you tell me these things Tamsin, I thought you and I were finally getting somewhere.." Bo said as she frowned.

"Bo.. Letting you in is so damn hard because you're the only person who can really hurt me.. Don't you see that? Don't you see how much of a hold you have over me? God Bo.. It's driving me crazy.." Tamsin said in a frustrated tone.

"Tamsin I-" Bo started to say but was cut off by a now annoyed Valkyrie.

"No, you wanted me to talk to you about my feelings and break down then you're going to listen.." Tamsin said as she started to pace around the roof. "Ughhhh, Damnit Bo! Do you have any idea how mad you make me?!"

"No.. Why do I-" Bo started to inturput again but stopped when the black eyed Valkyrie glanced over at her, "Sorry.. Continue.." Bo said as she shrugged and gave an eyebrow raise.

"You are so, just.. UGH! You make me insane! I have no idea what the hell you do to me or how the hell you do it but low and behold you are absolutely infuriating! I swear half the time I am trying to decide if I want to punch you in the face or kiss you.. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?! I swear it's like one minute we're at each other's throats yelling, then we're kissing and then you're off doing the next pain in the ass thing!"

"Have you been watching The Notebook with Kenzi?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"BO! Pouring my heart out here!" Tamsin groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry.. Keep going Tamsin.. What do I do that makes you so.. Crazy?" Bo asked as she kept a slight smile. This was the first time SOBER that Tamsin had ever talked about her feelings for her. Bo couldn't help but admire how adorable the Valkyrie was in this moment.

"I don't know! I don't know what it is about you! It's like ever since the first day that I met you, you know EXACTLY what to say and do to piss me off! You don't put up with my shit, you call me out when I'm being a bitch.. You're the first person I've ever encountered who isn't fucking intimidated by me and it makes me so mad! Do you know how powerful I am? The things I have done to people? The things I could do to you? I can settle a battle with the blink of an eye, make grown ass fae men cry for their mothers but here you are, totally unaffected by this and acting like I'm a damn teddy bear.. As powerful as I am to the world, you make me totally powerless! You make me feel weak, but in the best possible way and it's so terrifying! It's so scary for me to know that one person has such a hold over me! I spent centuries perfecting my boundaries with the world and keeping everyone out then I meet you, and you introduce me to Kenzi and then there's that damn wolf and the fucking cute little Blood King who is a little douche but so lovable and ugh.. Bo you drive me crazy!" Tamsin said as she started pacing and throwing her hands in the air. "It's just.. I meet you and it's so clear in my heart that we're meant to be SOMETHING but for the life of me I can't figure out what it is! There is this freaking pull in my heart that drags me kicking and screaming towards you and I can't stop it no matter how hard I try!"

"Why are you trying to stop it?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I trashed my truck and got myself killed for you, or the fact I got shot for you, or sucked into a wall by some creepy Christmas fae with horns, or that I was battling hell spawns for you.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes, causing Bo to let out a light laugh.

"You don't have to throw yourself into trouble for me constantly ya know.." Bo said as she stood to her feet.

"Oh but I do Succubus, but I do.. Trouble follows your ass and whatever it is that's yanking me towards your clumsy ass drives me to make sure you're safe. It's ridiculous. Do you know how many times I have stood by and watched people in my life die because I know I'm not supposed to intervene with death? I'm like a fucking Grimm Reaper but low and behold anytime there's anything coming after you I stupidly dive in head first because I can't bear the thought of losing you and that fucking petrifies me!" Tamsin said as her emotions began to build up.

"So.. I drive you crazy and annoy you but you don't want anything bad to happen to me?" Bo asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes! Damnit Bo haven't you been listening! You make me so damn mad like all the time and I keep telling myself to just let you go make your own mistakes and then the moment you're in danger I throw myself into it because I know that I couldn't imagine a world without you in it! I couldn't wake up one day and not have your leather dressed ass stumbling around pulling weapons out from various suggestive places on that incredible body! You just.. You love two others, you have a wolf and a doctor both fighting for your heart.. We have a hell storm brewing and we are both tied in to this some how and there are fights awaiting us that I don't know we will win.. But.. I.. Ughh.. As much as the world spins with constant drama for us the one thing I know, the one thing that keeps me grounded is you. That's why I haven't broken down yet Bo.. Because YOU hold me together and the more I realize that I need you the more I wanna take off and just get away from here because I know if I let myself go with you and give in to all this shit flying in my head and heart it'll either be the best thing that's ever happened to me or I'll have my heart ripped out and it makes me so vulnerable and I am NOT a vulnerable type of girl! I don't do the sappy love struck shit Bo! But you magically drag it out of me.. I want to break down and cry.. I want to just let go of everything I have built up Bo but I can't because I have NEVER allowed myself to let go.. I've trained to withstand unimagined pain and torment but nothing burdens my soul like the thought of losing you and Kenzi in my life.. I don't know what to do anymore.. I can't keep fighting back my emotions and the heartbreak I feel for Kenzi being gone.. And the hurt of seeing you every single day and not being with you.. You're my roommate Bo. My friend. But God there is just so much going on with me right now that I don't even understand so how could someone else possibly get it?!" Tamsin said as she groaned.

"You can break down in front of me Tamsin.. It's okay. You told me outside of the gas station that I didn't have to be scared because you had me.. Well I'm telling you right now.. It's okay to be scared, it's okay to be vulnerable.. I've got you babe.." Bo said softly as she lightly touched the blonde's arm.

Tamsin stepped away from the light contact and was now crying softly.

"Bo it hurts.. It hurts so much.." Tamsin said in a shaky voice.

"What does? Tamsin you lost Kenzi.. You feel as much pain without her here as I do.. Talk to me.. Let it out.." Bo said softly as she watched the blonde's body shake from crying.

"I have never had someone I care about die.. I've never experienced a loss like this.. I don't know how to grieve or cope.. Taking her soul to Valhalla was the most painful thing I have ever done. I've never had an issue delivering a soul to Valhalla then leaving Kenzi.. God the teary smile and the look in her eyes Bo it tears me apart. I could have done more to keep her safe. I knew when she and I read that passage about your heart something was going on in her head and I should have asked her more about it! Kenzi did EVERYTHING for me! She raised me like her own child and I had to take her to the afterlife and leave her! I had to take my moms to death.. I hate myself for carrying her there and stripping her away. I looked up at you before I left and the look in your eyes.. God Bo the way you watched me take her.. I wanted to die right there and never return! I would have stayed in Valhalla and taken an eternity of torture if it meant allowing her soul to return! I tried to bargain with the elders, I offered my soul in place of hers and they said no and I snapped, I attacked them.. They stripped my powers and made me mortal.. They took away all my strength and bound me in a room where they spent days torturning me as a human. They would kill me and then resurrect me just to do it all over again.. And I would have. I would have taken ALL of that for the rest of my days if it brought her back to you.. I took your heart Bo.. I took her and delivered her to Valhalla and I know better than anyone that where Kenzi is now is a paradise and it's a glorious life to live but dammit it's not Kenzi's time! It wasn't her time to go and now I'm all alone on this earth battling and grapsing every way I can to bring her back! I need her here Bo because I can't deal with my thoughts alone without my moms here to help me.." Tamsin said as she cried.

"Tamsin.. It's not your fault.. You didn't take my heart away.." Bo whispered as she started to walk towards the Valkyrie.

"I did.. I took her soul Bo.. I bring nothing but death and destruction with me.. My species kills.. It's all we do.. GOD! KENZI! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?! WHY IS SHE GONE! IT WASN'T HER TIME! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE!" Tamsin cried out through her sobs. Suddenly the Valkyrie fell to her knees releasing a ear piercing scream that seemed to echo for miles. Bo covered her ears and looked on to the scene unfolding before her. Bo could hear glass shattering from surrounding buildings and cars. Bo looked to Tamsin and saw the wings shoot out from her shoulder blades. Black as night wings that matched her terrifying eyes. Bo glanced to the sky and saw that there were now black storm clouds rolling in and lighting began to strike all around them as rain began pounding down on them as if a monsoon was occurring. Bo had never seen such pain and heartache. It hurt her to see Tamsin break down and the reaction, although was unexpected considering the storm and the glass shattering wail of pain, was needed. Tamsin needed to release this. Bo knew Tamsin had feelings from Kenzi's death but Bo was still in a state of shock at everything Tamsin had revealed to her about her feelings for the Succubus.

"Tamsin.. Look at me.." Bo said softly as she cautiously walked towards the Valkyrie.

"I can't Bo.. Not right now.. You don't get it.. Your eyes turn blue when you're mad and yeah they're hot and kinda sexy but my eyes go black and if you look into them I can assure you an unintentional mind fuck will follow" Tamsin said in a stern voice.

"I don't believe that.." Bo said as she gently put a hand on Tamsin's shoulder and slowly knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Bo you have no idea what you're meddling in with me.." Tamsin whispered as she closed her eyes before Bo could look into them.

"So enlighten me.." Bo said as she caressed the blonde's face.

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes tighter and her breathing grew rapid as she fought to reel in her Valkyrie.

"Tamsin open your eyes.." Bo said in a soft tone.

"Bo I-" Tamsin started to say as she shook her head to try to get Bo to let go of her.

"No.. Open your eyes.. Please.." Bo said in the sweetest voice Tamsin had ever heard.

Reluctantly, Tamsin opened her eyes to reveal their pitch black state. Bo flashed her eyes blue and gave a smile. Bo gently caressed Tamsin's cheek but never broke their eye contact.

"See.. No mind fuck.. I'm looking into your eyes and I'm fine Tamsin." Bo said in a low voice as she grinned.

"I don't get it.. I don't get you.." Tamsin said as she frowned her brow and looked into Bo's eyes.

"What don't you get?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"How you can look into my eyes when I'm in my Valkyrie form and nothing happens.. It's impossible.. Yet here you are perfectly fine when anyone else would either be dead or in a coma.." Tamsin whispered as she looked at Bo.

"I think it's because no matter what you and I both know you couldn't hurt me.." Bo said as she pulled Tamsin closer. The Valkyrie's breath hitched from the close contact and she felt herself rapidly calming down and feeling normal. Her black eyes faded back to their emerald green and Bo grinned as she allowed her eyes to fall back to brown.

"You're the one person I could never harm Bo.. Nothing in this world could make me hurt you.." Tamsin said as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the brunette's.

Bo couldn't hold back any longer. Seeing Tamsin so vulnerable was tugging at her soul. The Valkyrie stood up for her to Lauren, but it was more than that. Tamsin could have killed Lauren easily, but instead she fought the urge and spared the enraged doctor because she knew that no matter what, Lauren would always mean something to Bo. The fact that Tamsin trusted Bo enough to open her eyes and allow Bo to see part of her true Valkyrie form meant more to the Succubus than she could have ever imagined. Bo leaned forward as she gently pulled Tamsin closer to her and the Succubus placed a soft yet loving kiss on the Valkyrie's lips.

"Oh great.. So I have a Succubus as my kryptonite.. You're so bad for my image.." Tamsin said as she smiled and rolled her eyes, now resting her forehead on Bo's.

"You love it.." Bo whispered with a grin.

"Maybe.. I'll have to get back to you on that.." Tamsin said as she smiled and leaned down, kissing Bo's lips again in a gentle and soft way that caused both of their hearts to flutter with a new emotion they couldn't decipher.

"Come on.. Let's go inside and dry off.." Bo whispered as she pulled the blonde to her feet.

"Okay.." Tamsin said still in shock from the kiss they had shared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As Bo and Tamsin walked into the house soaking wet from head to toe there was a slight tension in the air. Neither could figure out what it was, and neither felt like it was the right time to question it. They had just shared an emotional and sensual moment as they kissed in the rain, Tamsin finally broke down and released a power neither of them expected, and the Valkyrie finally opened up the tip of the iceberg when it came to how she felt towards Bo.

"I'm gonna go change and grab us a blanket" Bo said as she smiled sweetly and walked up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to Kenzi's room and throw on sweats and I'll meet you" Tamsin said as she gave a smirk.

Bo nodded and continued up the stairs.

Tamsin slowly walked to the room that she shared with Kenzi. The Valkyrie quickly threw off her wet clothes and a hoodie and pair of baggy sweat pants as she flopped down on her bed and grabbed the picture that sat on the night stand in between Kenzi's bed and her own.

Looking at the picture, Tamsin couldn't help but start to laugh. Bo walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Watcha got there?" Bo asked as she walked over and sat beside Tamsin.

"Check it out.." Tamsin said as she handed the picture to Bo who started laughing as soon as she saw it.

"Oh my God this picture.. I forgot that we even took that! It was at the party we went to for the Dark when we were trying to find Vex.. I believe if I'm not mistaken this was right before you had a death dance off for Bruce.. God what I would give to have seen that. Kenzi said you were a hot mess!" Bo said as she laughed.

"Drop the mess, but keep the hot.. I totally rocked that dance off!" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not from what I heard.." Bo said chuckling.

"Hey! I won didn't I?" Tamsin said as she snatched the picture and laughed.

The picture was one of all three of them. Kenzi was jumped up on Tamsin's back and had one hand messing up the Valkyrie's loose bun and the other arm she used to pull Bo in close to them. Tamsin had her eyes closed and signature nose scrunch while Kenzi was kissing the side of Bo's head and Bo had one arm around Tamsin and the other around Kenzi's back and was smiling sweetly.

"That might be one of my favorite pictures" Bo said as she glanced towards the photo.

"It's a total rarity for me to take pics with people, I hate having my picture taken more than words can express but low and behold Kenzi manages to not only get me in one but prints it and puts it in our room" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"That's the only picture of her and I.." Bo said as she gazed at the picture.

"What? Really? All those years together and you guys never took more?" Tamsin asked as she leaned back against the head board and brought her knees up to her chin.

"No, I guess we didn't. Half the time we were running around chasing cases and escaping death. I figured we would have time for pictures later.. I never thought I'd be in a situation where I wouldn't have her here ya know?" Bo said as she frowned, "It really makes me think just how much I missed out on when she was here.. How much something as small as a picture can mean.."

Tamsin sat there looking at Bo. The pain in her eyes was evident. Tamsin thought for a moment when an idea popped into her head.

"Come here.." Tamsin said as she untangled her legs and patted the spot beside her.

"What?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Come on.. Trust me.." Tamsin said with a grin. Bo got up and sat down at the head of the bed beside Tamsin, curious what the Valkyrie was up to.

Tamsin took her iPhone out of her pocket and turned the camera on. "We're gonna take a picture together, that way we can show moms we didn't kill each other while she was gone.. Then when she gets back we'll take tons of pictures with her and we will hang them over the many holes in the walls.. Smile Succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she made a nose scrunch and snapped a picture and started laughing when she saw Bo's face in the picture.

"Oh that's real cute Bo.. And here I thought as a Succubus you'd be photogenic!" Tamsin said as she giggled.

"Hey! No fair! Was so not ready!" Bo said as she playfully shoved the Valkyrie.

"Dude, it's a photo shoot, you've got to be on your game!" Tamsin said as she smiled and snapped another one, this time Bo was ready and gave her usual dreamy grin.

Tamsin kept snapping pictures and the two changed their faces in each one, giving a dozen random pictures.

Bo grinned and leaned over and kissed Tamsin's cheek right as the Valkyrie snapped a picture. Bo couldn't help but laugh when she looked at the shot.

"Oh this one is so a keeper!" Bo said as she snatched the phone.

"Hey! So wasn't ready for that okay! Don't judge my shock face!" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me miss photographer but wasn't it you who said that you must always be on your game during a photo shoot?" Bo said as she snapped another one with Tamsin in mid sentence.

"Yes.. But.. Ugh.. Would you stop that?!" Tamsin said as she watched Bo taking more pictures with her facial expressions growing more comical by the second.

"Nope.. Come on Tamsin, a picture's worth a thousand words.. Better make them cute!" Bo said as she laughed.

Tamsin grinned then leaned over kissing Bo right on the lips as Bo snapped another picture. When Tamsin pulled away, she smiled when she saw Bo's eyes still closed and a look of shock on the brunette's face.

"I think that one was worth more than a thousand words sweetheart.." Tamsin said as she pulled back and grabbed the phone.

Tamsin opened the picture and both she and Bo looked at it. The picture was a perfect shot of them kissing. Tamsin smirking into the kiss and Bo completely lost in their lips embracing one another.

"I think that's a keeper.." Bo said as she snuggled in closer and laid her head on Tamsin's chest.

Tamsin stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed and smiled as she nuzzled Bo's hair with her nose.

"Me too Bo.. Me too.. Though I don't know how moms will feel about it" Tamsin said as both she and Bo chuckled.

"As long as she doesn't kill me for defiling her baby Valkyrie I think we'll be good, besides she knows we have kissed before" Bo said as she hugged the blonde.

"WHAT?!" Tamsin said as she jumped, causing Bo to laugh.

"Relax Tamsin.." Bo said as she pulled the Valkyrie back down to her. Tamsin laid back down on the bed with Bo cuddled against her. "I told her.. Well kinda told her.. About our Brazenwood kiss"

"Oh I bet she loved that" Tamsin said as she giggled.

"She freaked out and might have chased after me screaming that in this friendship there were rules about telling each other about steamy kisses with Dark Fae" Bo said as she laughed.

"I guess at that point in time I was a slight home wrecker" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Kenzi called you bad news with a hot bod" Bo said as she laughed and pulled Bo in closer.

"She wasn't wrong there.. I'm as bad as it gets" Tamsin said with a light laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself. You can try all day to be this big bad Valkyrie but at the end of the day you're sweet and adorable and you love us" Bo said as she closed her eyes, embracing the warmth of the Valkyrie's arms.

"I honestly don't think the words 'sweet' and 'adorable' have ever been used to describe me.. Usually it's 'bitch' or 'hardass' but hey, I'll take what I can get" Tamsin said with a shrug.

"I think sweet and adorable are two words I would associate with you more than you know. How many bitches or hard asses would willingly take pictures with me to make me smile when they knew I was thinking about Kenzi? I'm gonna go ahead and say none" Bo said with a smile.

"Yeah well you two little shits have a habit of growing on people. Plus like I said, we'll get her back and then I am taking pics of you two and we're hanging them all over" Tamsin said as she reached over and turned out the light.

"How about pictures of the three of us?" Bo said as she started to fall asleep.

"Don't push your luck Succubus.." Tamsin said playfully as she kicked a blanket up and covered them both.

"Cuddling with me two nights in a row?" Bo asked in a sleepy voice.

"Tell anyone and I'll make you OD on Viagra sex demon" Tamsin said as she yawned.

"Lies.. And we both know it.. I'm your kryptonite remember.." Bo said as she buried her face into Tamsin's chest.

Tamsin kissed the top of Bo's head and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and held her tightly.

"Whatever.." Tamsin said as she drifted to sleep, the smile never leaving her face.

Bo passed out with a grin on her face as she melted into the Valkyrie's arms. Bo felt Tamsin kiss the top of her head before she went to sleep. Both Tamsin and Bo knew there was something going on between them, but now wasn't the time to try to figure things out or label whatever was going on. Bo wasn't ready for someone else in her love life, and Tamsin was adjusting to the newfound feelings she had perfected blocking out through her long existence. The long day had worn both women out and they were in a deep sleep, nothing could wake them at this moment.

Lauren had entered the club house, after wandering around the town over thinking what Tamsin had said, the doctor knew that she had been in the wrong. Lauren walked to Bo's intending on apologizing to both the Succubus and the Valkyrie for her actions. After wandering around the house calling for Bo and Tamsin she began to worry, until she walked by Kenzi's room and saw the two women cuddled together. Lauren sighed when she saw them. The blanket that Tamsin had thrown on them was sliding off. Although seeing them cuddled up ripped at the doctor's heart, she knew that it was probably her fault for pushing Bo too far and acting on her jealousy the way she did. Lauren walked over and lifted the blanket, covering both Bo and Tamsin. As Lauren turned to leave she heard a voice.

"Thanks Doc.." Tamsin said softly.

As Lauren turned back around, she was met by the green eyes of the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin I-" Lauren started to say as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I know Lauren.. We all are going through a lot and there's a lot of emotions building up. We all need to have a freak out every once in awhile.. Granted you totally took the bitch crown tonight.." Tamsin said with a smile as Lauren let out a quiet laugh.

"I know.. and I came by to apologize to Bo.. And to you.. The things I said Tamsin, I'm sincerely sorry.. I don't know what's gotten in to me lately.." Lauren whispered as she looked at the blonde.

"Consider it forgotten Lauren. I'm trying this whole 'no holding a grudge' thing. I think if I can forgive Trick for manipulating me, stealing a soul I was meant to deliver, and wiping my memories, I can forgive you for a jealous rant.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I was wrong about you.. You're a better person than I originally thought.." Lauren said with a teary smile.

"I've been hearing that a lot recently.. Blame Kenzi.. And Bo.. And Dyson.. Hell even you.." Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh.

"Me?" Lauren said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Granted you've slapped me and totally went super nova asshole on me tonight.. You've still always been a good person. You love Bo and I know that is why you went off tonight because you're hurt. You are a human who is in deep shit with the fae world. To be a human IN this world is a big battle in itself but you've handled yourself and you may not have always had the best way of going about things, you've still tried your hardest to do what you think is right and I commend you for that. You aren't bad for what you've done Lauren.. A bitch sometimes, but you're far from bad. You've taught me a lot recently. I remember when Kenzi brought me to you before I got my memories back, you were nice and treated me like I wasn't the one who fucked up. That spoke a lot about you. Yeah you may not have always been my favorite, and I know you totally never liked me.. But doesn't mean I don't respect you on some levels.." Tamsin said as she eyed the doctor.

"Thank you Tamsin.. You know, you really have changed for the better.." Lauren said as she smiled. The doctor turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the two. "Don't hurt her Tamsin.."

"Right now Doc.. Bo doesn't need anyone in her love life. She isn't ready to be with anyone. Her heart is broken beyond repair and I don't think Bo is willing to open her heart up to loving or choosing anyone until Kenzi's back. So have no fear Lauren.. I'm not stealing your girl away.. Okay? For now let's all just focus on bringing moms back. Bo will figure her shit out in time but for now, being anything more than a friend for her isn't on my mind. I think that's why Bo and I are connecting so well right now Lauren.. I couldn't see myself loving anyone or opening up to the idea of being with someone romantically until we get Kenzi back.. She needs us all Lauren. Not just me. You and Dyson just have to remember that. This isn't about Bo trying to hurt you, or anyone.. She's just trying to stand on her own feet.. We can't let our emotions get in the way of helping her. Just give her time to get Kenzi back, then you and Dyson can go back pining for the Succu-bitch's heart. But I'm not here to cause issues.. As much as Bo needs someone, I do too and with Kenzi gone Bo's kinda become my person ya know? Just.. Don't think I'm using this and her guilt and pain to win her away from you because that isn't what this is about.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"You're right Tamsin.. God, I never thought I would say that.." Lauren said with a light laugh.

"Tell you what.. Come by tomorrow morning and talk to Bo, I need to go see Trick anyway, then maybe you and I can go talk to Evony and work out a truce so she isn't sending minions after you. Right now we can't handle that on top of everything else.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"You actually want me to come over and fix things with Bo?" Lauren asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Lauren, Bo and I aren't dating. Plus.. No matter how much of a bitch-zilla you were, you still mean a lot to her and Bo needs a clear head with the shit we're about to get in to. She needs you Lauren. So yeah, I totally want you two to fix things because if I'm gonna play hero with Succu-tits I want her to have a clear head and no puppy eyes because the doc doesn't like her cause that shit will get my ass killed, and I would kinda like to avoid croaking this early in my last life" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

Lauren laughed and nodded to the blonde, "Okay, I'll see you two in the morning.. Night Tamsin.. Take care of her.."

"Always.." Tamsin said quietly as she watched the doctor leave and then looked down at the brunette still sleeping soundly on her chest. "Always.." Tamsin said again as she kissed Bo's head gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bo groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Bo glanced up at Tamsin and then realized she had spent yet another night laying on top of the beautiful Valkyrie. However, this morning was different, something about laying with Tamsin and in her embrace felt.. Well, Bo couldn't actually describe it. Bo smiled thinking back to their kiss and the moment they shared on the roof where Tamsin finally opened up about how she felt, without alcohol. Bo grinned as she remembered their picture taking and the kiss they shared and how caught off guard she was but how good those lips felt on hers. Bo leaned up and kissed Tamsin on her cheek.

"Well that's certainly one amazing way to wake up.. A pretty great one if I might add" Tamsin said in a sleepy voice as she glanced down to the smiling brunette.

"I figured if the oh so powerful Valkyrie is going to let me cuddle with her twice in a row I might as well make it worth your while" Bo said in a low voice.

"Trust me.. You don't have to do much for me to be happy waking up with you flopped on top of me hot pants" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose, "What are you so smiley about at this ungodly hour?"

"Oh nothing.. Just thinking.." Bo said as she smiled and sat up so she was looking into Tamsin's eyes.

"Thinking huh? Well care to share?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinking about how sober Tamsin actually said she liked me" Bo said in a playful voice.

"Whatever.. Don't get cocky Succubus. It could have been that damn emotional sappy shit with our out of waco feelings" Tamsin said as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? So you don't like me?" Bo asked as she grinned.

"Maybe.. Maybe not.. You'll never know Succulette" Tamsin said as she playfully glared back to the brunette.

"Oh.. Well then if I do this.." Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's cheek, "It'll have no effect on you then right?"

"Nope.. Nothing.. Didn't effect me at all.." Tamsin said as she tried to keep her composure and gave a cocky smirk.

"Nothing.. Oh so what if I did this?" Bo said as she straddled the blonde and positioned her arms so that they were on either side of Tamsin's head and leaned down close to the blonde.

"Still nothing Princess.. Sorry.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath and tried to contain her blushing.

"Damn.. Still nothing? And here I thought you liked me Tamsin.. What about if I did this.." Bo said in a whisper as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Tamsin's neck. Causing the blonde to let out a small moan.

"N-Nope.. D-Didn't feel a thing.." Tamsin said in a soft voice, "I think you have to try harder.."

"Oh really? Want me to try harder? Because I think you definitely like me.. Or you wouldn't be begging for more.." Bo whispered as she brought her lips so that they were now hovering above Tamsin's.

"Maybe.." Tamsin said as she felt her heart start to race.

"Tell me you like me Tamsin.." Bo whispered as she let her lips gently brush over the Valkyrie's.

"Why?" Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and playfully grinned.

"Because, I want to hear you say it.. Tell me you like me Tamsin.." Bo whispered as she brought her hand down and slowly began to raise Tamsin's hoodie up and caress her stomach.

"What do I get if I tell you.." Tamsin whispered as she softly moaned.

"What do you want.." Bo asked in a low voice as she continued to lightly stroke the Valkyrie's toned abs and allow her lips to graze Tamsin's.

"I want you to kiss me.." Tamsin said as she sharply inhaled.

"I can do that.. If you tell me what I want to hear Valkyrie.." Bo said with a grin.

"Bo I like.." Tamsin couldn't even finish her sentence because the Succubus leaned down gently kissing the blonde's lips, causing the Valkyrie to moan and wrap her arms around Bo's neck.

Tamsin smiled into the kiss and savored the gentle touch of Bo's lips against hers, slowly moving in unison. The feeling felt so perfect, so right.. But there was more to this than either woman could decipher. Bo pulled back and looked down at the grinning Valkyrie.

"I thought you said I have to tell you I liked you for you to kiss me.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Pretty sure you giving in was you saying it Tams.. So you got your kiss.." Bo said with a proud smile.

"What can I say.. You're my kryptonite remember?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Oh and don't I know it.." Bo said with a smirk as her eyes flashed blue.

"I think someone needs a small pick me up after that little kiss don't you say?" Tamsin said as she leaned forward and brushed their noses together.

"I am a little hungry.." Bo said with a grin.

"Then feed Bo.. You already know you aren't going to hurt me" Tamsin said sweetly

"You are going to have to tell me later why I can feed off of you and it not hurt you ya know?" Bo said with a grin.

"Yeah and I promise tonight we can talk about it but for now I think the Succubus wants some glorious Valkyrie kisses" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"God that nose thing is adorable" Bo said as she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin softly. Never letting their lips part, Bo started to feed from the Valkyrie. Bo glanced down and smiled when she saw the Valkyrie moan in pleasure and grip her tighter. After a few moments of pulling the amazing chi, Bo stopped the feeding and placed a single sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Can I get that every time I scrunch my nose?" Tamsin said as she and Bo both giggled.

"We'll see Valkyrie, so what's on our agenda today?" Bo asked as she laid back down and snuggled into the blonde's side.

"Well I'm going to go see Acacia.. I figured she'll want to see me before we all meet up, I'm sure that bitch has a lot she wants to fucking say considering I'm the reason she lost her hand.. And I kinda owe her a talk after you me and the wolf man went with her to kill the living dead.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay but if she messes with you tell that bitch she knows what I'll do to her.." Bo said as she gave a light life.

Tamsin looked down and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ask her.. I'm sure she'd love to tell you about our fight you walked in on.." Bo said with a laugh.

"Right well anyway.. You've got plans today hot shot.." Tamsin said as she sat up and climbed off the bed grinning.

"And what might that be?" Bo asked as she smiled

"The darling doc is coming over to apologize to you" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Bo said as she shot up off the bed "TAMSIN! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE THIS?!"

"Well I didn't decide shit.. She kinda came over last night and covered us up in bed and we talked. I know she messed up and was kinda a major bitch but let's be real, she feels bad and you'd be thinking about how much it sucks and I can't deal with a mopey Succubus. Fix things with her Bo.. Do what you gotta do. Right now we can't have all of us at each other's throats.. Our main focus is Kenzi and bringing her and we may need Lauren's help, and whether we like it or not, you're gonna need her in your life" Tamsin said as she threw on a black t-shirt and pulled up her jeans.

"You actually want me to fix things with her?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tamsin asked as she slowly walked over to the bed and crossed her arms with a smile.

"I don't know.. I guess I just didn't expect you of all people to want me to fix things with Lauren.." Bo asked as she wore a shocked look.

"I'm just full of surprises.. But seriously Bo.. Right now you gotta get your shit straight because it's not just your cute little ass on the line, it's mine too. You can't have anything dwelling on your mind and you fighting with the doc will be a distraction.. It's your life Bo, take control of that.. I'll be here when you're done, as a roommate, a friend, or maybe something more.. Why rush figuring things out when we have enough shit on our plate" Tamsin said as she smiled and reached her hand out for Bo to grab. The Valkyrie helped the Succubus off the bed and Bo stood there looking at Tamsin.

"Okay.. I'll talk to Lauren.. But do you mean what you said about you'll be here in the end?" Bo asked as she held on to Tamsin's hand.

"I stood by you with Rainer and never left you.. Think about it Bo.. If I haven't left your crazy ass yet, I'm not gonna start now. Whatever you gotta do, do it.. I'll be here to talk to you when you're done and I'll be whatever you need me to be. Like I said, you have too much going on to think about picking and choosing and all that shit with your love life. Just take some you time Bo.. That's what you need. Don't label things and don't focus on lovers and more. Just try to be happy." Tamsin said as she smiled and turned to walk away. _I can't push her to choose me and I don't want to. She needs to figure out things with herself before she could ever even consider me. I mean last night I pretty much explode with my feelings about her and as much as we all adore her that girl doesn't know her head from her ass right now. I gotta let her make her own choices.. But God I hope she and Lauren just decide to be friends and Bo gets some time to self search or whatever that shit is called_, Tamsin thought as she started to head for the door.

Bo took everything Tamsin said in as she watched the blonde walk away. Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and turned the Valkyrie around, looking into those green eyes.

"What?" Tamsin asked with a grin

"I.. Nothing.. Just.." Bo said as she softened her eyes, leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Tamsin's cheek, "Thank you.." Bo whispered as she smiled and turned and walked out of Kenzi and Tamsin's room and heading to her bed room.

As the Valkyrie stood there alone in her room, the blonde slowly brought her hand up, letting her fingertips graze over the piece of skin the Succubus's lips had just touched. "Anytime Bo.. Anytime.." Tamsin whispered as she smiled and headed out her room and off to meet up with her mentor.

Bo quickly changed and headed downstairs, she found a note on the counter and picked it up.

_Hey you,_

_I made you coffee, trust me, it's hot as hell so you should love it. I put out like a million sugar packets to ensure the diabetic coma you'll put yourself in. Eat breakfast and relax. Talk to Lauren, work out your drama and try not to hulk out… Which if you do and you need me to kick your ass let me know. I'm all about whooping our favorite Succu-bitch's ass. But for serious. Let it go. Don't hold a grudge. She was an ass and we all know it. Do what you gotta do and find what's gonna make you happy okay? If it's being with her then do it, if it's being friends with her then do it. Just don't add more shit to your plate. _

_I'm gonna go meet Acacia and talk to her old wrinkly ass. Meet me at the Dal when you're done Bo Bo :) _

_Thought you'd like the Kenz reference_

_Alright LATAAA_

_-T_

Bo simply smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned and poured the piping hot coffee into her cup and grabbing two pieces of toast as she started to nibble on the bread and reread the Valkyrie's note. There was a knock at the door that pulled Bo from her day dreaming.

"Itz hopen" Bo mumbled with her mouth full of toast.

Lauren opened the door and slowly walked in, "Bo?" the doctor asked as she looked around and giggled at the Succubus who was currently standing there trying to hurry up and chew the massive amount of toast shoved into her mouth.

"Hungry?" Lauren asked as she smiled.

"Sorry.." Bo said as she swallowed her mouthful of food, "So, what's up?" Bo asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch, with Lauren walking slowly behind her.

"I just.. I wanted to come over and say that I'm sorry for how I acted. It was completely out of line and I shouldn't have said the things I did.." Lauren said as she frowned.

"What happened Lauren? Like what caused you to go off like that? One minute you're telling me in the gym to take my time and that you understand I need time to be myself and not have to worry about love, girlfriends, boyfriends or anything and that right now all I have time for and the only real fight I have left after everything is to get Kenzi back then the next thing I know you're screaming at all of us.." Bo asked as she played with the rim of her coffee mug.

"I know.. I know what I said but still it hurts seeing someone else who may have your heart when I love you so much. It's hard always feeling like I'm competing with the world for you.. but it's even harder to let you go and just stop loving you.." Lauren said as she sighed.

"Lauren, we have been through so much together, more than anyone could imagine and it's hard.. but it's even harder when I don't have a second to figure out my life and where my heart is when I have you and Dyson there trying to win me over. I don't know what happened with Rainer and I and I know everyone thought he was the bad guy, and for all I know he might have been, but he saved my life Lauren and for the first time in a long time I felt like I had a chance to see what life would be like without you and Dyson. You both mean so much to me and I know it hasn't been fair to you to watch me try to choose but maybe that's the point of all this.. Maybe me being so indecisive is part of this life.. If it's so hard for me to settle down with you and Dyson maybe there is something else out there for all of us. In the end yeah I may be with you, or with Dyson, but I might be with someone else. Right now I don't know.. Lauren. I know you and Dyson want answers but I don't have them to give right now.. I don't want to decide who I'm going to be with, not right now.." Bo said as she sighed.

"I know Bo and I know deep down I need to back off and let you figure out your life.. I just don't know if there's someone else out there for me when all I do is look at my life in five years and see you and I together.. It scares me to not have you and it scares me to be with you.." Lauren said as she looked towards the Succubus.

"It scares me too Lauren.. The past five years it's been you and Dyson.. Thinking that I can be with someone other than you two scares me but I also don't want to tie myself down to one person when my world is spinning. God Lauren there are moments I feel like I'm drowning and nothing can save me.. I don't know what to do and I don't know how to live without Kenzi here. Right now she's all I can think about and I know you hate Tamsin but she's been there for me and she's actually helped hold me together.. I know that probably sounds crazy because it's Tamsin, but having her around is like having a piece of Kenzi here ya know?" Bo said as she gave a weak smile.

"Bo.. I don't hate Tamsin, jealous of her yes.. But hate her, no. She's been there for all of us after her rebirth. Last night I came over to apologize to both you and her and I saw you two cuddled up together in her bed and I was initially jealous but the longer I looked at you two, the more I could just see it in her eyes that she was being what you needed. She doesn't seem like she's pushing you in one direction or another. The way she talked to me last night.. Well.. I can see why having her around has helped you so much. To have her tell me to come over and talk to you after everything I said in the Dal said a lot about her. Granted we haven't always seen eye to eye.. Just talking to her last night made me see why you've grown closer to her. She's changed.. You know what else I noticed about her last night?" Lauren said as she gave a light laugh.

"What?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tamsin really cares about you.." Lauren said with a smile. "I know that usually it would make me want to inject her with some serum to send her in to a fae coma that could kill her in days but last night, the way she was holding on to you.. She cares Bo.. And I didn't think it was possible for a Valkyrie to have these kinds of feelings and emotions but she does for you. If she cares about you the way I think she does, who am I to stand in the way when there's someone who might be able to offer you more than Dyson and I ever could.." Lauren said as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Lauren.. I'm not even with Tamsin.." Bo said as she sighed

"I know but maybe there is something there.. Tamsin's different Bo.. I don't think you should close your heart off completely to the possibilities. I know you're all about bringing Kenzi home, we all are.. But you're a Succubus.. You're power comes from your heart.. Your passion. For all we know if there is something going on with you and Tamsin, then maybe it'll give you the strength you need.." Lauren said as she put a hand on Bo's knee.

"Are you telling me to try with Tamsin?" Bo asked as she laughed.

"Shockingly yes.. If you would have told me a year ago I would be telling my ex girlfriend to see what was going on with her and Tamsin I'd have said you were clinically insane.. But the way she looks at you Bo.. She has a lot to offer.. She's the one person who's always backed you and no matter what she seems to always defend you. She goes off her instincts and she's driven. She's loyal and genetically she's an astonishing creature" Lauren said as she shrugged.

"Did you just use your sciencey talk to call her hot?" Bo said as she and Lauren both started to laugh.

"Yes.. Yes I did.." Lauren said with a laugh.

"This is going way better than I thought it would.." Bo said as she smiled.

"You have Tamsin to thank for that. After she and I talked last night I had a lot to process and I felt more okay with life and the possibility of not being with you.. As long as you're in my life Bo, I think I'll be okay" Lauren said with a smile.

"So friends?" Bo asked with a sweet grin.

"Friends sounds good Bo.." Lauren said as she smiled back, "So what do you say we head to the Dal and see Tamsin and Trick.. I heard something about her Valkyrie mentor coming too.. That should be interesting to see.."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked as she stood on to throw on some shoes.

"Valkyrie mentors.. They're the most important person in a Valkyrie's life.. You'll have to ask Tamsin more about it" Lauren said as she laughed.

"Oh this should be good.." Bo said as she stood up and headed towards the door with Lauren walking in front of her.

—

"Well well.. It's about damn time you got here" Acacia said as she turned on the bar stool and crossed her arms.

"Cacia.." Tamsin said with a smile as she walked in and cocked her head to the side.

"I bet you were just dying to see me again weren't you" Acacia said as she stood up and grinned.

"It's always a party when you're around.. How you been?" Tamsin said as she walked over and hugged the elder.

"You know, I've been traveling around picking up mercenary jobs. A little killing here, a little slaughtering there. I've been good baby girl.. What about you? How have you been since.. Everything.." Acacia said as she cleared her throat and sat down. Emotional talks were never anything Valkyrie's did.

"I'm okay.. Better now that Massimo's dead.." Tamsin said with a bitchy smirk.

Acacia let out a laugh and nodded, "I figured as much.. And how have you been since the hu.. Kenzi, Kenzi's death?"

"She won't be dead for long.. I'm bringing her back Acacia. I may not be a killer anymore, but I'll slay anything that gets in my way of bringing her home.." Tamsin said as her expression hardened.

"There's the Tamsin I know and love" Acacia said with a smile.

"So you'll help?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"A chance to rebel against Odin and bring a warrior's soul back to earth and kick some of the Elder ass? Oh honey you should already know the answer to that. I'm in. We'll get her back. It's not going to be easy Tams. There is a way but it's going to be one hell of a ride.. Ready for this?" Acacia asked with a devilish grin.

"More than ready.." Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Good.. That's my girl. Since you finally grew a pair and delivered Rainer's soul you're no longer banned from traveling to Valhalla but we'll need a way to get the Succubus in and we'll need to prepare the vial for Kenzi to take to allow her soul to transcend and be able to return.. Which means a few pit stops before we go fight like it's the Blood King wars in the after world. I've heard whisperers from Valhalla.. Everyone knows Kenzi shouldn't have died. Freya wants her soul to be released back to earth but Odin.. Well he's still a prick. If we can get close enough to talk to him we may be able to work out a deal where he'll release Kenzi's soul but you know how that sick bastard works. The price could be one hell of a debt.." Acacia said as she sipped her whiskey.

"Well I'll pay it.. Whatever it takes to get her back.. I'm not leaving her there.." Tamsin said in a determined and serious voice.

"I figured as much. So as to the Succu-bitch traveling to Valhalla. There are two ways.. So how do you wanna do this Tams?" Acacia said as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"We have a few days to figure that out don't we? Is that really something we need to discuss at this moment?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh-oh.. I think my little Valkyrie already knows what's behind door number one.. Is that the route we'll be taking Tamsin?" Acacia said with a wide grin.

"Oh bite me.. I haven't even thought about it" Tamsin said as she grabbed Acacia's shot and downed it.

"Bitch don't lie to me.. I know you're head over heels for the sex demon with the leather painted on.. You might as well just go ahead and offer her your valkyrie on a silver platter with a box of fucking chocolates and roses!" Acacia said as she laughed.

"So I like her? Doesn't mean I'm going to do.. That I'm going to.. Well THAT for her!" Tamsin said as she frowned her brow.

"Oh please you little shit.. You more than like her. Valkyrie's fall in love ONCE and honey, you're fucking whipped.. You love her. You've already chosen her as your warrior. It's obvious so the only question is, are you ready to man up and bond with the bitch or are you going to hold off and spare her of being stuck with your ass forever and we have to brew the potion she'll need to temporarily croak?" Acacia said with a grin.

"I haven't.. I.. God I want to punch you.." Tamsin groaned as she rolled her eyes, "Listen, I haven't decided about the B.. About that.. It's kinda a big ass deal Acacia! I don't know what I'm going to do! But I sure as hell don't know about b-bon.. TYING MYSELF.. To Bo.."

"Well I'll give you two days to decide then I'm telling the Succubus that she's your one and only baby girl.. Why are you even debating this? Do you know how rare it is for a Valkyrie to actually fall for someone!" Acacia yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Who says I've fallen for her?!" Tamsin yelled back.

Acacia starred at her for a moment before smacking the side of Tamsin's head.

"OW! What the hell?!" Tamsin said as she covered the pain on the side of her head

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't a fallen Valkyrie.. Tell me you don't love the sex demon.." Acacia said as she smirked.

"Fine!" Tamsin said as she stood up, with Acacia standing up, still smirking, directly in front of her.

"Come on Tamsin.. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her!" Acacia said with a laugh.

"I.. Don't.. Love.. OW!" Tamsin said as Acacia laid another smack to the side of her head.

"Bitch I raised you! I know you're lying!" Acacia said.

"Hit me again and I'll whoop your ass old woman" Tamsin growled.

"Bring it.. Fallen Valkyrie.." Acacia said as she smiled.

Tamsin smirked and raised and eyebrow and lunged forward.

After a minute the door to the Dal swung open and Bo and Lauren walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bo asked as she crossed her arms and smiled. Lauren and Bo saw Tamsin holding Acacia in a head lock and the Elder Valkyrie punching the blonde in the stomach.

"Nothing!" Tamsin and Acacia answered as they looked up and saw Bo standing there.

"Deja Vu anyone?" The Succubus added as she started to laugh. Acacia and Tamsin slowly broke apart as they started to laugh.

"Hey hot pants.." Tamsin said as she playfully shoved Acacia, who was rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Hello Valkyrie.." Bo said as she grinned and walked over to the blonde. Hugging her tightly. Tamsin was initially shocked by the hug, but quickly gave in and hugged the brunette back.

"Hey Lauren.. How you doing?" Tamsin asked as she broke the hug with Bo and nervously looked at the doctor.

Lauren simply walked over and hugged the Valkyrie, "Well.. This is new.." Tamsin said as she awkwardly patted Lauren on the back, causing Bo and Acacia to laugh.

"Yeah well get use to it Tamsin. In this family we hug" Lauren said with a laugh.

They broke their hug as Trick walked upstairs.

"Ah good! You're all here! Shall we sit down and discuss how we're going to get Kenzi back?" Trick said with a smile.

"Yes.. Let's.." Acacia said with a grin as she smacked the side of Tamsin's head causing the Valkyrie to glare at her mentor.

"Acacia.." Tamsin growled.

Bo simply laughed and grabbed the blonde's arm. "Don't kill her yet babe.. we need her around a little longer.." The Succubus said with a smile.

"Fine.. But as soon as moms is back I'm kicking her ass" Tamsin said as she looked to Bo and grinned.

"UH WHIPPED" Acacia coughed as she and Lauren laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Acacia sat down at a table with Lauren beside her on one side and Bo and Tamsin sitting directly across from them. Trick finally walked over as he walked upstairs from his basement with his usual mound of books in tow and sat at the head of the table.

"Okay.. So what exactly do we have to go on from the Valkyrie stand point with how to get Kenzi back?" Bo finally asked as she looked around the table noticing the obvious tension between Tamsin and Acacia. Lauren and Trick looked just as lost as she did in what the two Valkyrie's in the room were thinking, although they were saying no words, it was clear something was going on between the two. Acacia was wearing a devilish smirk as she starred directly at Tamsin who was glaring at her mentor with eyes that would pierce through anyone else's soul.

"WELL.. I've got a plan set up to get the human back.." Acacia said as she finally broke her eye contact with Tamsin and glanced towards Bo. "But shit won't be easy.."

"I don't care.. I'll do it.." Bo said almost instantly.

"Let's hear her out first Bo" Trick said as he gave a sweet smile and patted his granddaughter's arm.

"Right.. So what's this plan?" Bo asked as she looked over to Acacia.

"Well, I've been keeping an ear out about what's happening in Valhalla since Kenzi was delivered. Freya wants her to be returned to earth for her selfless act of sacrifice and how she saved the fucking world by closing that damn portal.." Acacia said as she sipped her vodka.

"I sense a but coming.." Lauren said as she glanced to Acacia.

"Always the smart one doc.." Acacia said as she rolled her eyes. "Freya may want to send Kenzi back, but Odin, the fellow ruling asshole of Valhalla, doesn't think it's fitting and wants the human to stay dead and her soul to remain in Valhalla. His views are more along the lines of, 'you did it, your fault, you stay' kinda bullshit.. BUT, if we can get to Valhalla we can get Kenzi to drink a vial that will allow her soul to pass back into this plane and be essentially raised from six feet under. IF we can get close enough to talk to Odin, ya know before we steal a soul from the afterlife, we can talk to him and strike a deal. If we can get him to release Kenzi's soul, we will have the blessings of both gods from Valhalla, which will make our lives a hell of a lot easier.." Acacia said as she sighed and glanced at Trick and then Tamsin.

"Wait, why does having their blessing make our lives easier.. I thought that as long as we can get Kenzi's soul back from Valhalla we were good.. Why do we need their permission?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tams, I'll let you take this one since you seem to be the expert on souls and how critical it is for them to be where they're supposed to be" Acacia said with a bitchy smile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Acacia but then slowly turned to the Succubus, "Bo, the whole goal is to bring Kenzi back one way or another. We all agree to that, and if it comes down to it, you bet your ass we are going straight up prison break and stealing mom's soul back. But if we do that then we need to be ready for a long ass, never ending fight, where the guardians of souls come after us constantly as they try to drag Kenzi back to Valhalla to restore order. It won't be easy, but if we have to, we'll manage. However.. If we can get Freya and Odin to sign off on releasing Kenzi's soul back to us, it's like getting the golden ticket. If they say we can take her and we have their blessing we don't need to worry about anyone trying to take her away from us. She'll be free to be reborn and come back to us. Like Acacia said, bitch will raise from the grave ready to raise hell and things will go back to normal.. Well as normal as shit is around this crazy town. It'll make life easier because she'll be released from death.. If we take her soul without both gods blessing then yeah she'll be back but the after world will be fighting us forever to drag her back. So if we can get Odin to say yes.. We'll have her and things will go on like they did before the portal and all that shit. She'll be able to return to the world without anyone trying to take her away from us. If we can get him to agree Bo, we'll all be free and safer. But.. Like I said. Moms is coming back one way or another. If he says no then we are literally going to commit theft from Valhalla" Tamsin said with a smirk, causing Bo to smile and feel her heart start to race at the possibility of bringing Kenzi back and having their lives actual go back to being like it was before Rainer, the Wanderer.. A life where Kenzi was still with her.

"Alright.. So we go to Valhalla, give Kenzi this potion thing, find Odin, try to talk to him, if he says yes great we get to leave with Kenzi and she'll be free and if he says no we're throwing up the middle finger and taking her anyway.. Got it.. That doesn't sound too bad" Bo said as she smiled.

"Your optimism makes me want to barf.." Acacia said rolling her eyes.

"I assume I know the potion in question.." Trick asked as he looked to Acacia, who simply laughed and nodded. "Oh great.." Trick groaned.

"What now?" Lauren asked as she looked over to the Blood King.

"The shit we need to make the potion is going to send the Succubus and Valkyrie over here on one hell of a scavenger hunt.. Where they'll probably die.." Acacia said as she winked to Bo and Tamsin.

"Trick?" Lauren asked in concern.

"As much as I don't AGREE with Acacia's words, the ingredients needed will be extremely difficult to find and obtain, but it is doable" Trick said as he shot Tamsin and Bo a reassuring grin.

"Oh it'll be doable alright" Bo said in determination.

"I'm right beside ya hot pants.. We'll get whatever we need.." Tamsin said as she nudged Bo playfully with her elbow.

Bo looked over to the blonde, not even hiding the radiating smile that came from hearing Tamsin's words.

"Before you two idiots go getting all peppy and shit there's something else that's gonna cause an.. _interesting_.. choice.." Acacia said as she glanced to Tamsin.

"What's that?" Bo asked as she looked between Acacia and Tamsin, trying to figure out what she was missing.

"That would be getting your sex demon ass into Valhalla without actually being dead" Acacia said with a smirk, still looking into Tamsin's green eyes.

"That won't be a problem.." Tamsin growled, the annoyance in her voice obvious to everyone.

"Oh it won't?" Acacia said in an amused tone as she raised an eyebrow.

"No.. It won't.." Tamsin said with a bitchy grin.

"Ohhhh.. I see.. So will YOU be taking care of that? Or should I, _Tamsin_?" Acacia asked as her smile widened.

Tamsin looked at Bo who had her eyebrows scrunched in a confused and adorable state. The lost look in her eyes, the pleading look to have Kenzi brought back to her, the determined posture of the Succubus.. Tamsin looked at her taking it all in. The Valkyrie knew from the beginning what she wanted to do, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. What was potentially going to happen between her and Bo was something she never thought she would experience with anyone in the world, yet here she was, lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes.. Tamsin felt that familiar tug in her heart and knew what it was. Bo was her warrior, no matter how much she tried to deny it.. In the end there was no denying what Bo meant to her. If they were going to get Kenzi back, Tamsin knew that it would come to this. In that moment Tamsin finally admitted her choice and gave in opening up her heart that she spent centuries blocking off. Tamsin took a deep breath and then looked back to Acacia.

The way Tamsin was starring at her, the look in those green eyes.. Acacia knew that Tamsin had finally stopped fighting the inevitable. Acacia raised Tamsin, she knew everything about her, and she knew if she pushed her hard enough, Tamsin would make the right choice.

"I will be taking care of it.." Tamsin said in a tone that was serious and challenging.

"Good.." Acacia said as her facial expression softened and she gave a genuine smile and nod to the younger Valkyrie. The tone of Acacia's voice along with her actions was not at all what Tamsin was expecting and the blonde was taken back by her mentor.

"Right.. So how are we getting me into the after world without dying?" Bo asked, still completely lost in whatever the hell was going on.

"I'll explain later Bo.." Tamsin said, without taking her eyes off Acacia.

"Oh-kay.." Bo said as she still starred to Tamsin, "Trick, do you have a list or something of all the shit we have to get?"

"Not yet but give me an hour and I will have everything written down so that you two can begin tomorrow collecting the needed items.." Trick said as he got up and headed downstairs.

"We have a week before we can act. We need a full moon to go to Valhalla without delivering a soul and we will have until the sun rises in this world to get Kenzi's soul back in this realm or else we're stuck hiding out in Valhalla until the next full moon on earth. So you bitches have a few days to get your shit together and _figure_ out everything.." Acacia said, emphasizing the word 'figure' to Tamsin. The Elder Valkyrie got up and smacked Lauren's arm, signaling for the doctor to get up as well, "Come on human, you'll be useful looking through books with us. We're going to help the Blood King compose the list.. You two have a nice little chat while we're gone.." Acacia said as she winked at Tamsin.

Trick, Acacia and Lauren slowly walked out of the bar and vanished in the stairwell, Trick closing the door to his private quarters as they left.

"So.. Care to explain to me how you're going to get me into Valhalla without me being dead?" Bo asked as she turned her body to face the blonde.

"Uh.. Yeah.. But not here.. Come with me.." Tamsin said as she stood up and threw on her leather jacket.

"Where are we going? You're not going to take me somewhere and kill me right?" Bo asked as she studied the Valkyrie and slowly rose to her feet.

"No dumb ass, I'm not going to kill you" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey.. I was just checking.. I don't want to become some Valkyrie kill thrill. Whatever was going on with you and Acacia seemed serious.." Bo said as she put her hands up in a defensive manner and giggled.

"Yeah well.. it kinda is.. Come on hot pants.. Let's go do more of this talking shit you seem to always get me involved in.." Tamsin said with a weak smile as she lead Bo to the exit of the Dal by gently grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers.

Bo followed the soft tug from the Valkyrie out the door of the Dal and smiled as she looked down at their hands. Tamsin's hand was shaking, and Bo knew whatever she was about to hear from the blonde was enough to cause the fearless Valkyrie to be nervous, but at the moment she didn't seem to care.

"Mind if I drive?" Tamsin asked as she threw a quick glance over her shoulder to the brunette.

"Not at all.." Bo said as she smiled.

Bo's smile was contagious, it was one thing that the Valkyrie always adored about her. With that, Tamsin lead Bo to her car and put the Succubus in the passenger's seat, gently shutting the door and walking to the drivers side, quickly gliding herself into the car, starting the engine and taking off.

Trick walked upstairs with Acacia, leaving Lauren behind to look through some of his books while they went to go ask the two some questions. The Blood King opened the door, but was surprised to find his bar completely empty.

"Where did they go?" Trick asked as he walked over to the table they were all previously seated at. Acacia simply started to chuckle as she glanced to the exit of the Dal.

"I think they went to go sort some things out.. Don't worry Blood King.. They'll be back in a bit.. I don't think Tamsin wanted to talk to Bo here with what she's about to say to your granddaughter.." Acacia said, still giggling.

"Excuse me? Wait.. What could they not talk about? Acacia.." Trick said in low growl as he eyed the Elder Valkyrie, "What is your daughter about to say to my granddaughter?"

Acacia just kept giggling as she walked over and threw her arm around Trick's shoulder, "Oh Blood King, you confused little shit.. You're gonna get a kick out of this.. Looks like you and I are gonna be family soon.." Acacia said as she look down at Trick who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and she winked.

Trick's eyes widened to a point where someone would think they were about to fall out of his head, the Blood King's jaw dropped and he slowly turned his head from Acacia's gaze to the Dal door.

"What are your feelings about having a Valkyrie for a daughter-in-law?" Acacia asked, unable to hold back her laughter from his expression.

Trick didn't move his eyes from the Dal exit as he gulped loudly, causing Acacia to laugh even harder as she turned and patted the Blood King on the shoulder, "Oh this shit is going to be good.." she said as she wiped tears from her cheek that had fallen from the hysterical laughter then headed back downstairs to continue creating the list of things they would need for the potion. Leaving a stunned Trick standing in the bar alone, his eyes still wide and jaw dropped to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tamsin had parked Bo's car out near a tree line and opened the door, stepping out and quickly heading over to the Succubus's door where she opened it and extended her hand for Bo to grab. Bo was surprised but gladly took the Valkyrie's hand in hers as she gracefully stood up out of her car. Tamsin smiled as Bo interlocked their fingers.

"Come on.." Tamsin said as she turned and started dragging Bo through the woods.

"When you said you wanted to go somewhere private to talk, this isn't what I had in mind.." Bo said as she laughed and held the Valkyrie's hand as she maneuvered through the leaves.

"Yeah well I'm creative.. Plus you wanted to talk about like a million things so I figured a walk would give me time to explain some things.." Tamsin said as she sighed and kept walking.

"Okay so do I get to know how exactly you plan on getting me to Valhalla?" Bo asked as she playfully nudged the blonde with her hand that was tightly embracing the Valkyrie's.

"All in good time hot pants.. All in good time.. Why don't I start by answering some of the other million questions you've asked me.. Like how you can feed off of me for so long and it not hurt me.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bo.

"I could live with starting off with that, so tell me Valkyrie, why is it I can't suck you dry?" Bo asked as she continued through the woods beside the Valkyrie.

"Well, one I'm reborn so that makes me super strong.. But the real kicker to why I have such powerful chi is because it's my last life so pretty much to say it in a way your baby fae ass will understand, I've retained pieces of the warriors soul's I've carried from each life time.. Including this one and the life that your gramps deleted from my head which was probably 8 cycles long so we're talking a combined total of almost 19 life cycles that lasted about two thousand years or less.. You do the math.. All the essences I've retained throughout all of that makes me a chi buffet for you" Tamsin said with a giggle as she glanced and saw the stunned expression of the brunette.

"Holy shit Tamsin, that makes you like.. Woah.." Bo said as she gazed over to the blonde.

"So help me if you say old I'll shove you down a mountain out here Succubus" Tamsin remarked with a playful glare.

"Look at you, being a cougar.." Bo said with a wink as Tamsin laughed, "I'll say.. You definitely look good for your age.."

This caused Tamsin to laugh even harder, "Well trust me when I say not all Valkyrie's look like me.. Our bodies are essentially created to stop growing when we reach our prime.. I got lucky and stopped aging when I was about 28 so I get blessed with devilishly good looks"

"Wait so not all Valkyrie's look so young?" Bo asked as she looked to the blonde.

"Have you met Acacia? Bitch looks older than the hills.. Pretty sure that answers your question" Tamsin said as she chuckled, "Not every Valkyrie gets to be this sexy 24-7, I just got lucky that my body is apparently primed to be in a 28 year olds"

Bo simply laughed, "Oh trust me, I know other Valkyrie's aren't this hot.."

Tamsin grinned and blushed as she kept walking through the woods.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bo said as she gently stroked the blonde's hand with her thumb.

"Go for it.." Tamsin said as she glanced over at the brunette and smiled.

"So Valkyrie mentors.. Who are they to the Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she looked over to the blonde.

"You mean who the hell is Acacia?" Tamsin asked as she laughed.

"Yeah.. Like who is she to you? Is she just your trainer or is she someone special in your life?" Bo asked, studying the blonde, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Acacia's.. Different.. She's my.. Uhm.. Mother.." Tamsin said in a low voice as she cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"HOLD UP! WHAT?!" Bo said as they stopped walking and she looked jaw dropped to the blonde.

"Yeah.. Definitely didn't see that one coming did you?" Tamsin asked as she scrunched her nose.

"Uh hell no.. SHE is your mother?" Bo asked as Tamsin pulled her gently so they could continue walking.

"I use the term 'mother' loosely when it comes to her.." Tamsin said as she kept her stare forward.

"Why?" Bo asked, now completely engulfed in Tamsin's back story. The brunette had never heard the Valkyrie talk about her family.

"Well let's just say she's the one who got knocked up and shot me out of her vajay jay but.. She didn't take care of me like you would think a mother would. As soon as I was born she dumped me with the rest of the Valkyrie babies in Valhalla so I could start my training, which wasn't weird considering that's what Valkyrie's tend to do. They get pregnant, pop out a kid and if it's a girl the baby is given to Freya and Odin to learn the ways of our species and start battling training but most mother's come back when their child is 5 and from then they begin to kinda form a motherly connection with them. I watched every single Valkyrie in my class go spend one on one time with their moms but mine never showed up. I was always stuck hanging out with Freya and Odin when the mother's would come and take their daughters out for a hunt or weekend camping trip and all that. So instead of happy mother daughter time I got training with the two gods.." Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Why didn't Acacia ever come around? How did you two even get introduced? How did you find out she was your mother? How-" Bo said as the questions started to pour from her.

"Woahhhh Succu-babe, one at a time.." Tamsin said as she laughed and slowed down her walking pace to enjoy time walking with Bo, and preparing to tell the Succubus a tale no one else had ever heard.

"Sorry.. I just.. Never have heard you talk about a family.. The only mom I have ever known you having was Kenzi.." Bo said as she glanced to the blonde while they walked slowly through the woods. The sun was high in the sky, lighting up the green from the trees and illuminating Tamsin's eyes.

"Kenzi IS the only mom I've ever known.. Acacia didn't come around until I was 12 and even then I didn't know she was my mom. Not at first that is.. Freya and Odin said that they saw the potential in me.. Well more Freya.. Hanging with her was kinda awesome. She treated me like her own kid so it wasn't as shitty as when I was stuck with Odin's lame ass. When I turned 12 they said they were assigning me a powerful Valkyrie Elder to train me, to be my mentor.. They said they loved training me but they knew I needed someone who could push me pass my limits and show me the things that they couldn't out in the woods when we would hunt and the other girls in my class would go with their moms. They said they didn't have the time to take me out and do it themselves so they were bringing in someone they both thought would benefit me and make me the 'warrior I was destined to be' and all that.. So happy birthday to me, this bitch walks in and is a total buzz kill. Acacia rolled up literally on my birthday and told me to get my lazy ass up and follow her. I hated her.. Training with Freya and Odin yeah it was hard and they pushed me to the extreme but they both seemed to have a soft spot for me and would let me have my fun. They weren't always assholes, a lot of the time I actually had fun training with them. I was good.. I was the best.. And they praised me for every challenge I completed.. But then they dump me with Acacia and tell me this douche bag woman is going to be my mentor.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"So she shows up on your birthday and is a raging bitch? What happened Tamsin? When did you find out she was your mom?" Bo asked as she held the Valkyrie's hand tighter.

"It was a solid few years. I was 19 and had spent all that time bouncing from Freya, to Odin.. But Acacia always close by.. The first three years I secretly plotted ways to kill her over and over for all the hell she put me through. She was relentless with the training. Each lesson Freya and Odin taught me, Acacia would say I was slacking or could do better. I never had a free moment. Each day, all day, I was fighting, studying, getting grilled on what berries could kill you, how to make traps, how to kill with my surroundings, how to be stealthy and deadly but work the pretty face.. It was like having three personal trainers but damn if Acacia wasn't the worst. She was such a bitch. No matter what I did she would always find something wrong with me.. I killed an army of vampires one time and she then sat me down and told me how I fucked it all up, how I was too slow, too forgiving, not ruthless enough.. She would say I was just Freya and Odin's little ass kicker looking for glory with no work. She pissed me off and loved it.. She would find near impossible challenges and obstacles for me to face, but I passed them all.. Yet nothing was ever good enough. I was never good enough for her. She would tell me that I got praise because of my bloodline and it was all bullshit because I wasn't living up to who I was meant to be and that I was worthless and pathetic and that's why my mom never came back.. I tried to find out who my family was but all the records were gone. There was literally NO way for me to find out what my bloodline was.. All I had to go on was what Freya, Odin and Acacia said.. Those three had me mind fucked. I knew I was powerful and that my mom and grandmother must be some high up bitches the way they were talking and all that but no one would ever tell me who.." Tamsin said as she frowned her brow, obviously stressing about reliving the tale.

"You don't have to keep going if this is too much for you Tams.." Bo said sweetly as she started to caress the blonde's hand while they walked.

"Nah, it's cool.. I mean everyone has their family shit. Mine just happens to be really fucking crazy and involves me having no parents for like ever. But anyway.. Acacia was a bitch and I hated her, but more than that it was like I craved her approval. I could pass each and every task she set but nope.. She didn't care. I couldn't figure out why she was so hard on me. All the other Valkyrie's practically worshipped me.. They would all come and tell me how their mother's told them tales of the greatness I held and then their mom's would come up and like treat my ass like royalty. It was weird but I totally loved it.. But it didn't matter most the time because the moment I would feel on top of the world, Acacia's old ass would come along and find a way to make me feel like shit all over again. When I was 23 I gave up finding out who my parents were. I didn't care. I never had a family so why keep trying. It was just me and I was cool with that. I didn't need that bitch Acacia.. She was snarky, cold, sarcastic and just a total ass hat.. I didn't need anyone and I sure as hell was over trying to make this random mentor of mine worship me when she clearly despised me and loved to remind me I didn't have parents who cared and all that. It was like she took pleasure in seeing my pain, she took triumph in my success with others but never showed me an ounce of care.. I was over it.. So one night I decided to head down to the bar at the end of the village. I stayed in the castle with Freya most of the time, when I wasn't camping with Acacia or staying at Odin's place in the guest room he created for me.. Soooo when I was leaving I stopped by the fridge to get some beers for the walk and over heard Acacia and Freya talking in the living room.. I stood there by the door and listened to what they were saying.." Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh.

"What did you hear Tamsin?" Bo asked as she stopped walking and turned the blonde towards her so they were now looking in each other's eyes.

"You're a Succubus.. See for yourself.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hands and placed them on either side of her head. Bo looked confused at first, wondering what Tamsin meant but her questions were soon answered when she looked into the Valkyrie's blackened eyes. It was as though someone had pressed pause on their walk through the woods and taken her to this dark kitchen where she was standing.. Bo looked in front of her and saw Tamsin standing by a steel fridge with an open beer in hand in jeans and a black tank top with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She looked a little younger, but Bo knew that it was Tamsin. Bo tried to speak but no words came out.. Like a tidal wave it hit Bo.. She was seeing into Tamsin's past.. She was watching the moment Tamsin stood in the kitchen and listened to Acacia and Freya.

_Freya: How's Tamsin's training going? _

_Acacia: Eh bitch is alright.._

_Freya: Acacia.. Don't do that to me.. How is she doing?_

_Acacia: Well I haven't managed to kill her yet so.. she's decent.._

_Freya: From what I have been hearing from Odin as well as other Valkyries she's far more than decent. I've seen the way she fights Acacia, I've seen her talent and her skills. She's powerful, strong, determined.. She has so much to offer.. Why are you so hard on her?_

_Acacia: Why are you so soft when it comes to Tamsin?_

_Freya: Well someone has to be, she's still young Acacia.. She needs more than people pushing her to fight and kill. Everyone needs some kind of compassion. I'm not easy on her, but I praise her when she succeeds. She deserves that. Not everyone wants people in their lives treating them like crap._

_Acacia: Look, the kid is good.. You and I both know that.. But you and I also know who she is and who she's destined to become. Her legacy is fucking bigger than she knows and if she's going to stack up the way she's meant to be she can't be a sappy little shit._

_Freya: She is far from sappy.. She's different Acacia and we both know it. If Tamsin chooses the two paths before her she will be great and there is no denying that. But you treating her as though she doesn't mean anything to you is not something I recommend. Why are you so negative about her.. You of ALL people should be proud of what she has accomplished and the skills she possesses._

_Acacia: She's just.. Ugh it's like she knows exactly how to get under my skin Freya.. She knows she's good.. But I don't want her getting a big head. That child pisses me off SO MUCH, I want to beat the shit out of her on a daily basis and that's saying something. I seriously think she's made it her goal to find new ways to make me mad. She's just so.. She's just.. UGH.. And I just want to.. But she.. I just.. I look at her and.. God I need more liquor.._

_Freya: Tamsin's so what Acacia? _

_Acacia: She's just so infuriating. She's so bitchy, sarcastic, and she's just such a little shit. That bitch will kick ass at anything and everything I throw at her and as soon as she accomplishes it or fucking wins a battle she looks over at me and smirks.. SMIRKS.. That little grin of hers makes me want to smack it right off her face. She has so much attitude that it drives me crazy! How can a child be such a damn handful but such a fucking perfect Valkyrie warrior. The kid has so much strength and power and is going to be a legend but not if she keeps up with the sassy remarks and trademark smirk because if she does I'll kill it before the little monster reaches her destiny!_

_Freya: Ah, I see.. So she makes you mad because she's hateful, sassy, sarcastic and bitchy?_

_Acacia: YES! Oh my God and the kid drinks like a fucking champ and I get so pissed! She's not even old enough to have a fucking tolerance level but the bitch downs vodka and whiskey like it's water and then give her a fucking ten minute power nap and she's up fighting and defeating everyone in her path like it's a fucking stroll on the beach. She is so annoying and just.. SHE'S A LITTLE BITCH! The kid drives me crazy.._

_Freya: Funny.. because to me she sounds JUST like her mother.._

_Acacia: She's the spitting image of her mother.. With a little of her grandmother thrown in if I might add.._

_Freya: Oh really? And what makes you say that?_

_Acacia: As much of a pain in the ass as Tamsin is.. She's also a good kid. She strives to make people proud. She's good with her abilities but has control over them well beyond her years. She learns quick and she's not afraid of anything. The brat is fearless and brave.. She's nobel and somewhere in her little devilish exterior there is a heart in there.. One that cares a whole hell of a lot.._

_Freya: I don't think that's all her grandmother.. I think it's part of her mother too.._

_Acacia: Yeah right.. Her mom isn't anything to brag about right now.._

_Freya: Don't say that Acacia.._

_Acacia: Want to know what the hardest part about training Tamsin is? Why I'm so hard on her?_

_Freya: Of course.._

_Acacia: Because of the fact she's exactly like her mother.. And it's so hard for me to look at her and not tell her everything because I know it's eating her alive.. She didn't have a childhood like other Valkyrie's.. She had one EXACTLY like her mother's and look what her mother turned in to.. Someone who can't even be there for her daughter when Tamsin needs her the most._

_Freya: It doesn't have to be like that.._

_Acacia: Freya, Tamsin is hurting so much right now from not knowing who her mother is and at this point it might hurt her more if she finds out who she is.._

_Freya: Why are you so scared for Tamsin to find out who she really is? I've always said we should tell her.. She has a right to know.._

_Acacia: I'm trying to protect her Freya.. I mean I know everyone keeps telling her she's this destined badass but the pressure that will fall on her shoulder's if she finds out who she is.. She doesn't need that right now.. She needs some time to have fun and just be a kid and enjoy herself but I can't I've her that because I'm so worried that if I slack off she won't succeed and then the moment we send her out into the world she'll be a little alcoholic and a cocky shit and get herself killed.._

_Freya: You really care about her don't you.._

_Acacia: As much as I try to play it off like the kid drives me ape shit crazy and I can't stand her.. The truth is I would do anything for her. She means the world to me Freya.. I care about her so much. I just want her to be the best, I don't want to miss out on teaching her anything and it get her killed because that.. That will rip my heart out. God Freya I look at her and I see how good she is.. What a majestic and wonderful warrior she is.. How can someone like that possibly understand why her mother left her, why her grandmother and mother agreed to keep her life hidden.. If I tell her at this point she'll turn away and close everyone out.. I just want her safe Freya. I want her safe and happy. _

_Freya: I think Tamsin would be proud of her mother right now.._

_Acacia: Doubtful.. _

_Freya: IF you told her everything.. if we told her everything.. Maybe she'd understand.. _

_Acacia: Freya.. You're the goddess of Valhalla and you and I hold secrets near and dear to our hearts that no one could imagine. I don't want that burden falling on Tamsin.. Not just yet.. She needs to make a name for herself and figure out her life. I don't want the same shit falling on her like it did me because we both know how I reacted.. We all saw the looks I got when I nearly got myself killed because I got cocky and too damn proud.. I saw the looks in everyone's eyes when they found out who I was.. I remember the way I looked at you.. The way it feels.. I don't want Tamsin to look at me any differently.. Not that the way she looks at me now is all that loving, half the time the kid looks like she's thinking of ways to kill me over and over again.. But it's one of respect.._

_Freya: Acacia.. I wish you could see the look in Tamsin's eyes whenever you're around. It's more than one of respect. That girl may hate what an asshole you are to her.. But she adores you. She looks at you like you are all that glorious in our world. To Tamsin.. You're like her hero. She admires you Acacia.. I don't think she'd see you any differently if you told her the truth.._

_Acacia: Freya.. If Tamsin knew I was her mother.. She would definitely see me differently._

_Freya: Would it really be that awful though? To have your daughter look at you with one of love? You know why we had to keep you being her mother a secret in the beginning but now you can tell her. Why waste more time to bond with her?_

_Acacia: Because.. I look at her and I'm so proud of her Freya. I see her beautiful green eyes and just.. I look at her and I love her Freya. Leaving her for all of those years nearly killed me. I missed her each and every day and secretly I hoped she'd suck ass so I could come back and teach her how to be a great warrior and we'd bond and it would be all cute then I would tell her I'm her mother and tell her who her grandmother is and what she really is.. But I show up and she's already perfection in warrior form. She doesn't need me.._

_Freya: She needs you now more than ever Acacia. You and I went through this phase. I was fearful of telling you that I was your mother and that you were the heir to the Valkyrie thrown.. That you were a princess of Valhalla.. But look at the good that came out of that my child.. Tamsin deserves to know.._

_Acacia: I'll think about telling her.. God Freya you sure do know how to breed princesses of the Valkyries. Ya got some winners here.. _

_Freya: Ha ha, that is true.. You and Tamsin are a little wild.. I have a beautiful and strong granddaughter who can drink her weight in liquor, insists on using foul language in every sentence and appreciates sleeping with God knows who as she proceeds to start bar fights wherever she goes, and I have a wonderful daughter who doesn't know the meaning of the word classy, insists that farts are still funny, and refuses to wear a dress because you say it makes your privates feel too aired out and there is no where for you to shove your weapons where they are easily accessible.. You two are definitely a new version of royalty.. But you and Tamsin are both the only two princesses to the Valkyrie race. You make have your 'interesting' qualities that make me shake my head, but you are both strong warriors and you each have made me proud._

Like before, Bo felt herself being slung back into reality as she quickly removed her hands from Tamsin's head and shook her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bo asked in a breathless voice.

"That was a new power of yours Succubus.. You can invade dreams and the subconscious. Since your a baby fae you kinda suck at it and the person has to be willing to show you shit but that wasn't half bad" Tamsin said with a shrug.

"I didn't mean THAT.. although that is totally freaking cool and I had NO idea I could do that.. I meant what was that?! YOU are the princess of Valhalla.. of the Valkyrie's?!" Bo said as she gawked at the blonde.

"It's more of a formality really. A title if you will.. Let's be real.. Freya is a goddess. She's immortal. Bitch ain't ever going to die so I don't have to worry about being the queen. But yeah.. Acacia's my mother, who's Freya's daughter.. All types of crazy shit huh?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tamsin that.. Woah.. You're literally a goddess.." Bo said now in awe of the gorgeous blonde.

"Demi-goddess technically but yeah.. Totally am. And it's hidden from literally everyone but my family soooooo let's not go telling people kay?" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose and grabbed Bo's hand so they continued walking.

"How? But.. I can't believe it.." Bo stammered still looking at the blonde.

"It's another reason why I'm kinda like a jacked up super powerful Valkyrie.. I'm kinda a Demi-goddess too so I'm amped up. Also why I live so long.." Tamsin said as she walked forward, determined to find the place she was initially out here for.

"But.. Why didn't they tell you?" Bo asked still in shock.

"Because.. The Valkyrie world gets a little too hyped about princesses and shit and start worshipping you or the try to kill out out of envy. It's kinda one of those things where we are secret heirs to the thrown in case there is ever a need for one of us to reign then we are ready to go and enemies don't know about the hidden power players. Acacia was outed as Freya's kid a long ass time again and Valhalla went crazy. Things have calmed down but think of it this way.. You get too many queen bees and riots start and hormones run wild. Acacia and I know our place but we are more of the military leaders and badasses while grandma dearest sits on her ass and actually rules the place. Like I said. It's a title. They didn't want to tell me because they didn't want me getting a big head and thinking I was a badass and doing whatever I wanted. They wanted to make me tough, they wanted to test me and put me through hell to make me stronger or whatever.." Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"What happened after they told you?" Bo asked now cuddled into Tamsin's side.

"I punched Acacia in the face.." Tamsin said as she and Bo both started to laugh.

"Why am I not shocked?" Bo said still giggling.

"Princess lesson 101.. Bitch told me she was my mother and I was a fucking princess and I punched her across the face and we started an all out brawl in Freya's great hall. When Freya showed up she literally about fainted because Acacia and I were both beaten and bloody and rolling on the ground after we had destroyed practically the entire castle. When she yelled at us we both stopped fighting and fell over laughing hysterically. The three of us went and got plastered then I told them I wanted to be a Valkyrie for now and didn't want anyone knowing who I was. I want to be a warrior.. Not a dolled up princess.." Tamsin said as she slung her arm around Bo's shoulder.

"Yeah I don't see you sitting still in a dress with a tiara on your head.." Bo said causing them both to laugh.

"NO! That's not me.. So they were cool with it so from then on out I started doing the bounty hunting and fighting in wars then after centuries I ended up here with a certain Succubus on my hip and a Russian moms" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Thank God for that.. I can't believe that you are royalty.. Kenzi's going to freak when we tell her.." Bo said giggling.

"Oh my God yeah she is.. She is going to flip her shit.." Tamsin said now laughing hysterically.

"So no one else knows who you really are?" Bo asked as she looked up to Tamsin.

"Just you, Acacia and Freya.. Feel very special Succubus.. You've been let in to a dark secret in the life of Tamsin.." the Valkyrie said with a wink.

"I do feel special.." Bo said with a grin. "There's so much about you I feel I don't know.."

"Well you're going to be learning a lot here in the next few days, I promise you that.. But I mean it's not like I know much about you either so many that's what we can do.. Get to know each other and all that shit" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"I'd like that.." Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin's waist.

After walking another 15 minutes in content silence as they snuggled into one another with the gorgeous sun beating down and making their features shine, the world seemed perfect.

Tamsin finally stopped walking and moved so that she was standing in front of Bo.

"Do you know where we are?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

"…in the woods?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock.. I meant do you know where in the woods we are?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Bo took a minute and was now looking at the surrounding forrest. Bo felt a warming sensation flush over her heart and a blush begin creeping over her cheeks as she realized where Tamsin had brought her.

"We're at the same place in the woods we were that day when wen't to rescue Kenzi.. We're at the exact place where I first kissed you and you let me feed off of you.." Bo said softly as she smiled

"Exactly.. There's a reason I brought you out here to this exact spot to talk Bo.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She had felt calm during a majority of their walk since they had other things to talk about, but here it was, the moment where she was about to tell Bo about the sacred Valkyrie bond. The moment she has feared yet desired more than anything. Would Bo be open to Tamsin's bond? Or is it just too much to have yet another fae giving her their love?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bo stood there watching the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her, holding on to both of her hands tightly. The Valkyrie had her eyes closed tightly, as if the thought of what she was going to tell her was scaring Tamsin. Bo felt the blonde's hands start to shake, so the brunette tightened her grip on Tamsin's hands, causing the Valkyrie to open her eyes and look at Bo.

There was something different about the way Tamsin had been acting lately, nothing bad, it was just a new version of the Valkyrie that Bo didn't even know existed. The Succubus was lost right now as the sun shining through the trees seemed to dance along the Valkyrie's blonde locks and make her face glow with a radiance that Bo didn't know existed. It was like seeing Tamsin in a new light.

"What's the reason you brought me to this exact spot Tamsin?" Bo asked in a low tone as she studied the piercing green eyes before her.

"Ya know.. the entire car ride over here I must have rehearsed how I was going to say all of this to you a thousand times, and now I can't seem to find any words.." Tamsin mumbled as she looked into Bo's brown eyes, completely captivated by the brunette.

"Talk to me Tamsin, what's going on.. Your hands are shaking.. Why are you so nervous right now?" Bo asked in a sweet soft voice.

"I brought you here to this spot Bo because.. Well.. To me, this is the spot where everything in my life started to change. This is the spot where I saw you for who you really were. Where I got to know a part of you that I didn't think existed. I remember standing here with my arms crossed looking down at you trying to crawl through the leaves and the dirt to get to Kenzi. I asked you why she was special and you told me she was your heart.. The moment I heard that it was like everything I thought about you shifted. You cared about her so much. Here you were, about to pass out from not feeding and still you were crawling to get to her, to rescue her.. A human.. No fae would do that for a human, but you were.. It made me realize a lot of things that day.." Tamsin said as she frowned her brow, still looking intently at the brunette.

"Like what?" Bo asked as she gave a smile.

"Like there are more important things in life than just living from day to day doing the work of others.. That there are people in this world worth giving your heart and soul up for. The irony in how I asked you what was so great about Kenzi, only to be raised by her months later is kinda comical. I see now more than ever why you acted the way you did over her. Why you were literally willing to crawl if it meant saving her. You'd die to make sure she was safe.. God, I looked down at you that day and as much as I tried to find a bitchy comment to say, there wasn't one. The amount of love and fight you had for her.. It was enough for me to admire you. Bo, I have never let another fae feed off of me.. For a Valkyrie, being fed on is something we don't ever allow. It's a pride thing.. We aren't food for someone, we're warriors.. But the way you looked at me that day, I would have given you everything to save her.." Tamsin said as she gave a small smile.

"I know you would have Tamsin.. You could have pretended to hate me all you wanted, but no one just let's someone out of a cell and steel bonds to save a human if they don't care. You have a good heart.. You were the only reason Kenzi survived that day.. You saved us both.." Bo said as she smiled.

"When you kissed me that day Bo, something inside me changed.. When you started to feed it was like something I had been questioning for a long time finally came to life. I didn't shove you away that day because you were taking too much chi.. I shoved you away because I panicked.. There are things about Valkyrie's the fae world couldn't even imagine exists.. Things people have no idea about.." Tamsin said as she finally broke eye contact with Bo and looked down as she stumbled back and started to pace around the woods.

"What do you mean Tamsin? I'm kinda lost where this is going.." Bo said as she watched the nervous blonde pace around the woods.

"Bo.. There's a way for me to bring you to Valhalla without you having to die.." Tamsin said as she stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"Okay… and that would be?" Bo asked, still confused where this was heading.

"That would be me.. Well.. It would be me giving you my Valkyrie.." Tamsin said in a mumble.

"WHAT?! Like give up your powers for me Tamsin no you can't do that it's-" Bo stammered before a giggling Valkyrie cut her off.

"Woah there killer slow your roll! I'm not giving you my powers ass hat.." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Okay.. officially confused.." Bo said as she raised both eyebrows.

"Well get use to that feeling cause I'm not even 100% what this is gonna mean if you choose to do this.. Taking this route is gonna be full of shit that I can't explain.. It's well.. Okay I'll try to explain to you what the hell this is and make it as less confusing as possible.. Just hear me out okay? Remember that you have a choice in all this alright, if you don't like this idea then we can go with Acacia's option of giving you a sedative that will temporarily kill you and I can carry your soul to Valhalla but.. I mean.. God this is so awkward to explain.." Tamsin said as she groaned.

"What is going on Tams? What is this big thing I can choose to do to go to Valhalla.. Ideally I'd like to not die but you have to help me understand what is going on.." Bo said as she took a step closer to the blonde.

"Valkyrie's are given an opportunity throughout our life cycles to.. well.. claim a warrior. It only happens once. It causes the Valkyrie to become 'fallen' which means we don't serve under Odin or Freya but we're still Valkyrie's and pretty much all this cool awesome stuff happens from claiming a warrior as your own and you get to spend eternity together in the after life but there's some shit that comes with it.. It's a long and confusing process that many don't know about because for a Valkyrie to claim a warrior and become 'fallen' is a huge deal and like no one does it.." Tamsin said as she looked up to the brunette.

"Why don't Valkyrie's claim a warrior?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"..Because Valkyrie's don't fall in love… Like ever.. It's viewed as a sign of weakness. Without serving under Freya and Odin and choosing to serve alongside our warrior takes away the protective cover of the sisterhood so shit gets real. If a Valkyrie chooses to give in to the pull in their hearts and allow themselves to fall in love we have the option to bond with our warrior. It happens ONCE for us.. It's a big choice but if we do then we essentially become one with our warrior. Our powers feed off of one another and grow.. People say it connects you and the Valkyrie becomes whatever it is the warrior needs.. A friend, a lover, a protector.. The warrior grows stronger and is guarded by the Valkyrie but they also strive to ensure the safety of their Valkyrie. Some people say you can sense when the other is in danger, you can feel each other's emotions, pain.. It's all hear say though.. There have only been a few in history who have bonded.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Why?" Bo asked as she grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling the Valkyrie so that she was facing her.

"Because your lives become one.. If the warrior dies, the Valkyrie dies.. No matter what life cycle they are on.. Granted you get to go live in paradise and all that.. It still sucks. You have to fully trust your warrior not to get you killed.. Which let's be real.. Valkyrie's fall for warriors, only the bravest and most nobel.. So typically the warrior rushes into battle and gets killed, meaning the Valkyrie goes.. But like I told you before, Valkyrie's aren't bred for love so most laugh at the bond and say it's a sign you've grown weak.." Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh.

"Tamsin, what does this have to do with getting me to Valhalla.." Bo asked as she studied the blonde's bright green eyes.

"If you were say.. bonded to a Valkyrie.. You'd be able to pass throughout Valhalla and earth freely.." Tamsin said in almost a whisper.

"Wait.. If I bond with a Valkyrie.. I'd be able to travel back and forth.." Bo asked as she widened her eyes. "But doesn't that mean a Valkyrie has to fall for me.." Bo said as she realized what Tamsin had meant by telling her all of this. Bo looked into those blue eyes and for the first time, it was as though she could see Tamsin's emotions. The look in her eyes was one of pure love and care.

"Yeah.. Hey.. Meet the fallen Valkyrie." Tamsin said as she gave a weak smile and slight wave.

"Tamsin.. You.. Wait.. Are you saying.." Bo said as she looked in awe at the blonde.

"Yep.. This is me saying.. Well.. If you choose to.. I.. I'd be honored to claim you as my warrior. We get this choice once in our lives. We know what it means.. We also know that there is one person out there who's different, who makes us feel more alive and driven than anyone in the world. There's a warrior out there who deserves our blessing.. Who deserves our love and shield. It's not like I'm asking you for marriage cause yeah.. that's creepy.. But like I said Bo.. This isn't like a weird stalker 'I love you so let me be one with you' kinda thing. It doesn't have to be romantic. The Valkyrie falls for the warrior and we become whatever they need, including a friend. I know Dyson like gave you his wolf and all that and you have Lauren and right now neither of us are looking for a commitment like this but I mean it is a way for us to be stronger to face the shit coming and I mean you don't have to like date me or love me. There have been bonds formed between best friends and all that so don't get freaked that I'm like gonna be this clingy sap and try to make you my wife or all that cause I mean we have kissed and that's it but I know relationships aren't something we have on our minds and.. Wow this is way harder than I thought and I probably sound super weird.. but.. I.. Well.. If you bond with me, it'll give us both the power we're going to need to rescue Kenz.. It'll also allow me to take you to Valhalla.. But Bo, just because my heart's chosen you and I've already felt the pull doesn't mean you have to bond with me. You have a choice Bo.. You can choose the life you want. It's not going to hurt me.. But I figured if we are going to do this crazy ass mission.. I should at least open up and tell you that this is an option you have Bo.. It's up to you.. I mean if you aren't cool with this we can do the whole potion thing and kill you for a hot sec and whatever.. You don't have to decide right now, you have a few days to think about it and if you-" Tamsin's nervous rant was quickly cut off by Bo leaning up and kissing Tamsin's lips softly as she pulled the blonde closer to her by her hips.

Tamsin released a soft moan as she felt Bo's lips connecting with hers. The Valkyrie had been feeling a pull in her soul towards the Succubus for a long time, and the emotions that radiated from each time they kissed.

Bo slowly pulled back and smiled softly, "I love that you've started to actually talk and open up.. but sometimes your adorable rants need to be cut short.." Bo said with a giggle.

"Keep cutting them short like that and I promise I won't mind.." Tamsin said back, still shocked that the brunette had kissed her after revealing everything about the bond.

"Tamsin.. Do you want to bond with me? Do you want me to be your warrior?" Bo asked as she kept her hands firmly on the blonde's waist to ensure she didn't try to run.

"Of course Bo.. I wouldn't have brought this up if I didn't.. Tying yourself to someone is a huge fucking deal for a Valkyrie.. I've thought a lot about this.. I just didn't know if I should act on it but now, now seems like the moment to face the inevitable fact that no matter how clumsy, infuriating, and ridiculous you are.. You're my warrior.. I tried fighting this for so long.. But no matter how hard I push, everything comes back to you Bo.. The real question though is do YOU want to bond with ME?" Tamsin said quietly as she studied every inch of the brunette's face, as if trying to remember each detail.

"Why me Tamsin? I'm a Succubus.. Not a great warrior.. This happens once in a Valkyrie's existence.. Why did you choose me?" Bo asked as she sighed and slightly frowned.

"Are you kidding me? You really don't think you're a warrior?" Tamsin asked as she huffed out a light laugh, "Bo.. You're the most incredible warrior I have ever met. I told you in Taft's compound you weren't like anyone I have ever met in any of my many lifetimes.. Those weren't empty words. I can't even believe you really exist.. That someone so beautiful, kind, honest, determined and good is real.. But here you stand. You fight every day for justice and what's right in this world. You are as brave as you are stupid sometimes and although it makes me want to slap the shit out of you, your courage draws me in like a drug Bo.. EVERYTHING about you exemplifies what it means to be a true warrior. Why you? Bo, it couldn't be anyone BUT you.. You're so much more than a Succubus. Like I said the other day.. If you saw what I see in you each and every day, you'd realize you're worth the fight.. You're worth it all Bo.. This wasn't a choice I came to lightly.. I've thought this over long and hard.. Do I know what's going to happen if we bond? No.. Do I know what we should expect? Nope.. Do I know if this is what we're suppose to do and what we are meant to do? Fuck no.. But do I think this is a bad thing? Not at all.. Do I think this could be something great? Absolutely.. I trust you Bo. This doesn't have to be a romantic bond.. But if we do it.. We may just have a shot of bringing Kenzi back and defeating your father. You're a warrior Bo, whether you decide to bond with me or not, you're always going to be someone I respect, admire, and adore.." Tamsin said as she smiled.

"How is it you think so highly of me, even after everything I've done Tamsin? How can you see all of this in me when I don't see any of it?" Bo asked as she frowned.

"Because you only focus on the negative things you've done.. You don't see all the good you've produced in this world Bo.. You deserve this blessing. Any Valkyrie would be lucky to call you their warrior.." Tamsin said as she blushed and looked away.

Bo smiled seeing Tamsin turning red.

"I don't want any Valkyrie.." Bo said quietly as she reached up turning Tamsin's face towards her, "I want you.. If I'm going to bond with anyone Tamsin, it's you. Do I know what's going on between us? No. But do I want to find out? Hell yes.. Tamsin this is a huge choice.. I mean there's something special happening with us and I don't know what it is.. I know you feel it too.. For the first time I can finally look into your eyes.. You feel it too and it's scaring you just as much as it is me. Let's face it.. We've been kissing and cuddling and things with us are changing and I don't want to lose that yet.. I just don't want to move too fast.. But I also think that this might be the right thing for us to do.." Bo said as she smiled sweetly, "I do have once question before we say yes to all this.."

"Ask away.. Bo ask me whatever you want about this.. I want you to have an idea of what you're getting yourself into.. I know you're all about diving in head first and asking questions later but this is kinda sorta a life altering decision that ties you to my bitchy ass.." Tamsin said with a smirk, casing Bo to laugh and roll her eyes.

"If we bond we can still take things slow and figure them out right? Like we don't have to rush things if I say yes.. We can still take the time to see what's between us and keep moving at the pace we have been with the epic make outs and cuddle sessions?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dude.. Let's be real. Getting me in a relationship is hard work.. I don't like people generally and me and the whole dating thing has never gone down well. I can't do fast pace right now. So no, trust me.. We don't have to rush things at all. I don't want to. This is my last life, and I'm finally surrounded by people who are my family.. I don't want to rush anything, well except getting Kenzi back.. I wouldn't mind speeding that up some" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"So we have no idea how this is going to effect us, we don't know what it really does to our powers, we have no clue about anything with this bond other than it ties us together and we'll be closer?" Bo asked as she looked at the Valkyrie.

"Yeah.. There isn't much on the bond. Like I said, the only things written about it are that you will start to sense the others emotions, you'll be able to tell when they're in danger.. even when you aren't together, you grow stronger and your powers amplify to help you guard one another, and if the warrior croaks so does the Valkyrie and they get to live it up in the afterlife like royalty" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Aren't you already royalty?" Bo asked as she laughed.

"Duh, but if you're a bonded pair.. It's almost like being a Queen.. People don't do it because they don't want to open themselves up and be vulnerable to weakness but the couples who have bonded are treated like ballers in Valhalla. I'm talking big ass mansions and free alcohol kinda status.." Tamsin said with a wink. "It's said to be really cool.. That the person you bond with becomes your best friend.. Granted almost all the Valkyrie warrior pairs are lovers, there are some who were best friends and in the end it's like you get to share your life, strength, and heart with the person who makes your life feel better when times are the darkest.."

"Can I ask you another question.. Before I give my final answer.." Bo said as she looked to the blonde. Tamsin simply nodded and eagerly awaited to see what the brunette was going to ask. "Are you asking about bonding with me right now so we can save Kenzi and bring her home.. Or are you asking me to bond with you because it's what you really want.."

Tamsin paused for a minute, standing feet away from Bo and studying the brunette carefully. Bo watched as the blonde looked deep in thought. Bo couldn't help but worry about what Tamsin's answer would be. She didn't want Tamsin to do something so sacred, so rare.. Something that only happened once for a Valkyrie.. Because she felt obligated to save Kenzi. If that was the case, Bo knew they could easily give her the concoction to temporarily stop her heart. If Tamsin was asking her to bond simply to rescue Kenzi, Bo knew she couldn't go through with it. The Succubus was a firm believer in creating your own fate and making the life you wanted.. Tamsin bonding with her as a means to save Kenzi, although nobel, was not something she wanted. _But what do I really want? I know nothing about this bond.. What it'll do.. What it will mean for Tamsin and I. She and I aren't even together, we've kissed a couple times and she's been there for me through all of this and we're just now growing closer.. What if this pushes us apart.. Plus Lauren and Dyson just started to back off.. I don't want to hurt Tamsin, God I really don't, especially if she's willing to bless me with her Valkyrie. She thinks I'm a warrior but what if I disappoint her? What if she breaks my heart…_ Bo thought as she frowned, Tamsin still hadn't spoken and she had her brow scrunched in an adorable manner as the Valkyrie gazed up at the sun thinking about how to answer her question. _She really is stunning.. She's honest.. Loyal… She's made her mistakes but so have I. She stood by me with Rainer, the portal, she was there for Kenzi when I wasn't, she doesn't mind my flaws, she's cute and mysterious.. She shocks me every day with something adorable she comes up with.. Maybe Trick was right.. I was settling and debating between Dyson and Lauren because they were all I knew, they were what was safe.. With Tamsin it's everything I'm afraid of but everything I think I want. I don't know what it is, but something in my heart tells me she wouldn't hurt me.. God Tamsin just hurry up and answer…_ Bo thought as she grew nervous.

Tamsin glanced over to the brunette and saw the worried expression the Succubus was wearing. The Valkyrie looked at Bo like she was the most precious thing in the world. All this time, Tamsin knew how she felt about the brunette, hell almost everyone picked up on it EXPECT Bo.. Everything about Bo drove Tamsin crazy, but in the best possible way. The Valkyrie knew the answer to Bo's question, she was just trying to figure out how to word it. Bo was who she knew she wanted to be with, but the timing for them to test the dangerous waters between each other had never been right, until now. They were both single, growing closer, and about to bring home the human who stole their hearts. Bo was everything Tamsin could ask for in a warrior.

The blonde smiled a genuine, loving and adoring smile as she slowly walked over to Bo, taking the brunette's hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. Bo glanced up at those gorgeous green eyes and felt the worries that flashed through her mind slip away. As soon as Tamsin was standing in front of her, holding her hand, everything in the world felt right, and for the first time in a long time Bo felt hope.

"Bo.. I'm asking you to be my warrior, I'm asking you to bond with me because this.." Tamsin said as she held Bo's hands up in the air, never letting go of them, and brought them to her lips kissing them gently as she moved them to her chest and was now holding the Succubus's hands in hers and against her heart, "This is what I want.. The fact that it will help us bring Kenzi home is a bonus.. I could take you to Valhalla by letting you drink the potion to kill you, bonding with you isn't something I have to do to get you there.. It's what I want to do. I've always had some feelings for you, I just never knew what they were. I never imagined in a million years I would find my warrior, I sure as hell wasn't looking for the bond.. But when we were out here, in this exact spot, and I saw you for who you truly are, when you kissed my lips, I knew from that moment you meant more to me than either of us could comprehend. I'm not doing this or asking for you to do this because we're going to Valhalla to bring our alcoholic Russian human back full force.. I'm doing this because for the first time, I think the timing to give us a shot may be right. We aren't going to rush this.. If you decide to bond with me we'll keep testing the waters with whatever is going on from this. We'll figure it out together and fight. I want this Bo.. I'm a Valkyrie, our bonded warrior is something each Valkyrie secretly dreams about, but most never find.. But somehow fate brought me to you.. So why pass up on something that could be incredible? Why let you slip away after just telling you that you're worth the fight. You've had your heart broken over and over.. I know the idea of bonding probably scares you, hell it terrifies me.. But there is something in my heart that I can't explain that tells me you're what's right.. Being beside you, whether it's as a friend or something more, it's where I'm suppose to be.. I want this Bo.. But I need to know that you do too.. I would never force this on you, I would never want you to choose this because YOU are just wanting to save Kenzi. If that's the case then we can do the potion.. This is something real Bo, it's something you need to be sure about, because I know I am.. I just want you to know you have a choice. You have a chance to say no.." Tamsin said as she gave a serious look and gazed at the hazel eyes before her.

"There are moments when I'm with you that you completely shock me Tamsin.. Lately you've changed and I am just starting to see a new side of you. There's always been something between us, I just have never been able to figure it out.. Until now. I'm scared about the bond, I'm worried about how it'll effect us both physically and emotionally, I don't want to get hurt, and you're right.. I don't want to get my heart broken.. But in the end the thing that petrifies me the most is letting this slip away, letting you slip away. Something about you draws me in, there's so much about you I just can't figure out.. You always keep me guessing, you challenge me more than anyone, you push me to be a better person, you are blunt and honest, you're sensitive and sweet sometimes and those moments when you let your guard down with me are some of the most incredible times. It's like I'm just now seeing the real Tamsin, you're finally start letting me in and I don't want that gone. You're giving me a choice, you're letting me decide this and you're refusing to pressure me.. That in itself says a lot about how much you care for me, especially since this is so sacred to your species.. You're different than I could have ever imagined, and I love it.. I like who I am when I'm with you. I like that you accept my flaws and half the time it's like you know exactly what's on my mind and what I need to hear to to be okay. I love that you care just as much about Kenzi as I do.. That you take us as a package deal. You have adorable facial expression that always make me grin. You've been the only one who's been able to pick me up when the world crumbled around me.. You've been there more for me these past few days than I could have ever imagined.. You kept me held together and given me hope and security when I didn't think it existed anymore.. You've held me when I cried and punched me in the face when I'm mad.. You're so different from anyone else in this world.. You go out of your way to make sure I'm happy.. You kiss me and it's so gentle and sweet it's like I can't pull away, and I know each time our lips touch there is so much more behind our kiss than lust and desire.. You've changed into someone I can't imagine my life without.. If that's the Valkyrie I get if I bond with you.. Then I think it's an easy choice what to do.." Bo said as she leaned forward and put her forehead against the blondes, grinning from ear to ear as she could feel Tamsin's heart nearly beating out of her chest from the brunette's words.

Tamsin was standing there trying to catcher her breath. Had Bo really just said all of that to her?

"Bo.." Tamsin said in almost a whisper as her voice became shaky.

"Tamsin.." Bo breathed back in a soft tone.

"God you make me so nervous.." Tamsin said as her voice was still shaky and soft as she gave a slight smile and giggled quietly.

The Succubus couldn't help but grin at how precious the blonde was and how obviously terrified the Valkyrie was to do this, to say those words, to make this real. They weren't together, they weren't a couple.. Not yet at least.. But standing so close to one another, after both opening up about their feelings some.. It was like an invisible force was drawing them in to one another.

"Tamsin.. Be my Valkyrie.." Bo said as she leaned closer to where her lips were now millimeters from the blonde's.

"I've always been your Valkyrie Bo, always.." Tamsin said quietly as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Bo's lips.

Tamsin's words almost made Bo's heart stop then and there as the brunette felt herself overwhelmed with such a passionate and adoring emotion rush through her. Had Tamsin really just said those words? Had the beautiful blonde always been the gorgeous Succubus's Valkyrie?

Tamsin pulled back from the kiss slightly so that her lips were still close to Bo's, "Be my warrior Bo.. If you'll take me, right here, right now, in this very moment I offer you my wings.. I offer you my sacred Valkyrie bond.. I choose you Bo.. I choose you.. So what do you say hot pants, bond with me?"

"Without a doubt in my heart.." Bo said with a beaming grin as she leaned forward, crashing her lips into Tamsin's and throwing her arms around the blonde's neck as Tamsin put her arms tightly around the brunette's waist, both smiling into their kiss.

As Tamsin picked Bo's feet off the ground from her firm hold around the brunette's waist and spun her around, never letting their lips part, a blinding light erupted from the two and shined brighter than the sun. As the light died down and Tamsin but Bo back on their ground, finally breaking their heated kisses for air, Bo rested her head on Tamsin's forehead, both smiling from ear to ear. Tamsin opened her eyes at the exact same time as Bo and green eyes met brown ones as they panted and grinned. Bo and Tamsin were lost in the moment of sheer bliss. As soon as Bo said yes to Tamsin's bond, there was a flame ignited in both of their hearts, as if this was destiny being fulfilled right before their eyes. Bo looked at Tamsin wide eyed, with the Valkyrie's face matching the brunette's shocked expression. Both started to look down at their hands, arms and bodies, that were now glowing a bright and glittery gold.

Bo looked up at Tamsin and both just started to laugh as Tamsin pulled Bo back in close, capturing her lips once again in a soft and sweet kiss that seemed to scream all of the emotions that had been locked away in both of their hearts. The glowing light faded from their skin and the two were officially bonded. A warrior and her Valkyrie. What would come from this bond was unknown, though they would begin to see it's effects .


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bo and Tamsin pulled up outside the Dal and stepped out of the Succubus's signature yellow car. As they got out and started to walk inside, Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and turned the blonde so that she was facing her.

"Wait… Quick question…" Bo asked as she frowned her brow.

Seeing the worried expression on Bo's face almost made Tamsin's heart stop beating. _Oh shit she's totally regretting the bond. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. She probably realized that this bond is literally forever and now she's stuck with me and wants her old life back without me. She totally thinks this is going to be some kind of marriage and all that… Shit what do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?_ Tamsin thought as her mind started to race and fear spiked in her head.

"S-sure Bo… Ask me anything, this bond is about the both of us and I… Well I mean we haven't made it official so we can totally like null this whole shin dig and just kill your ass for a few hours and I didn't mean to spring it on you, I know that you probably think it's some totally freaky love obsessed thing but-" Tamsin was cut off by Bo's sweet lips connecting with hers in the most sensual and loving kiss she had ever experienced. Bo's hands gently cupped the blonde's cheeks and she used her thumb to lightly caress the Valkyrie's cheeks.

After a short kiss, Bo finally pulled back slowly and smiled. "I told you about your whole rambling thing didn't I?" the brunette said with a giggle.

"Yeah… You ever think I ramble because I know I get kissed for it?" Tamsin said with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

"Is that why you do it?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"No… Nervous habit I guess" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and scrunched her nose.

"Well keep doing it and I'll have to come up with some new moves to shut your cute little mouth up with" Bo said as she smiled.

"I'm okay with that" Tamsin said as she grinned, shaking her head and trying to collect her thoughts, the Valkyrie quickly realized Bo had a worried look before their kiss and wanted to talk, "What was your question?"

"Do we tell people? Like are we going to go in here and tell Trick we bonded? Are we even allowed to tell anyone?" Bo asked as she looked into Tamsin's green eyes.

"That is up to you hot pants… If you want them to know, we can tell whoever you want. I mean after awhile the secret is going to get out because of whatever the hell it'll do to our powers, but for me as a Valkyrie it'll probably be pretty obvious to other Valkyrie's right off the bat so they'll know the moment they see us… Especially with my.. *cough* status…" Tamsin said as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"You mean the fact that you're a princess is gonna put a sign on us saying 'hey Valhalla, don't freak but the heir to your Valkyrie throne bonded with me, the unaligned slash dark Succubus' and everyone will know?" Bo asked as she laughed.

"Well I mean probably not in exactly that context but yeah… When a Valkyrie bonds shit gets around in Valhalla so they'll know but if you aren't ready to tell Trickster I get it. I mean Blood King dearest may have a heart attack when he hears you signed up for a life time of my charm and incredible wit" Tamsin said as she huffed and rolled her eyes, "Actually he'll probably kill me and erase me from existence for defiling his granddaughter"

Bo smiled and grabbed Tamsin's hand firmly, "No he won't. He knows you mean a lot to Kenzi and I and let's be honest, he knows you aren't the first to be _friendly_ with me. He'll be fine…"

"We haven't technically been _friendly _there Succubus" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"Not yet…" Bo said with a seductive grin, "But come on Valkyrie. We should tell him. He might know more about the bond, plus we can talk to Acacia too right?"

"Oh this should be fun… The Blood King is so going to regret not writing me out of fae history during the great rebellion… If I die tell moms she totally gets my free top shelf pass at the Dal" Tamsin groaned as she stomped behind the Succubus.

"Oh hush, you know he loves you and won't be pissed" Bo said as she laughed, "You're cute when you're nervous"

"Me.. Cute.. God what are you doing to me already Succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she huffed and rolled her eyes, causing Bo to laugh even harder.

"It's going to be fine Tamsin" Bo whispered as she opened the door to the Dal.

The two walked in hand and hand to see Trick, Acacia and Lauren all standing at the bar. Everyone's eyes fell on the two women and Trick dropped the half full bottle of vodka in his hands allowing it to fall to the floor and shatter as his jaw fell open and eyes widened in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"You were saying…" Tamsin whispered from behind Bo.

Bo simply rolled her eyes and gently elbowed Tamsin's side.

"Trick, I think we should all talk, there's something we want to tell you…" Bo said as she nervously chuckled and looked to her shocked grandfather.

"Oh I'm so glad I get to see this…" Acacia said as she crossed her arms and started to laugh.

"Shut up Acacia" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms standing firmly by the entrance of the Dal.

"Whatever you say princess" Acacia said as she playfully bowed and laughed harder.

"Princess?" Lauren asked in confusion as she studied everyone's expressions.

"I thought you said that was a super deep dark secret?" Bo whispered as she turned and looked to Tamsin.

"Guess my darling mother doesn't want to keep her big ass mouth shut longer" Tamsin said as she glared at Acacia.

"Mother?" Lauren asked in shock as she looked from Trick, to Acacia, towards Bo and Tamsin.

"Oh bitch don't even go there… We have to tell the Blood King and doc so they know what we just got ourselves in to. Shit is about to get _real_ interesting" Acacia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes from all of her laughter.

"I thought we weren't allowed to tell anyone about that Acacia?" Tamsin hissed as she burned her eyes through her mothers.

"I think this little shit show excludes our rules. Plus you know Freya has been dying for a family reunion, might as well make it both bloodlines. I'm assuming the Succubus knows now so why not tell the all mighty Blood King who his little granddaughter is tied to?" Acacia said with a grin.

"Thanks _mother_… Glad you had my back…" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know if the roles were reversed you'd find this funny as hell! At least I approve of the Succubus! Can't say the same for Blood King approving of your hooker ass though" Acacia said as she shook her head, still smiling and chuckling.

"Watch it…" Bo said as she narrowed her stare towards Acacia.

"Looks like she's already protective of you baby girl, not a bad pick…" Acacia said as she winked to Bo.

"Sorry about her…" Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear, "She's rough around the edges and as much as I would love to say she grows on you, half the time you just want to kill her… Don't let her get to you hot pants… She means well… Kind of…"

"Clearly… It could be worse right? At least your mother doesn't hate me" Bo whispered back as she shrugged.

"Can't say the same for your gramps… He's looking at me like I'm the devil…" Tamsin whispered to Bo as she gave a terrified smile and nervous wave to Trick, who was still shell shocked at the sight of the two women.

"I've got you…" Bo said as she used her free hand to lightly push Tamsin behind her in a protective manner, causing Tamsin to smile weakly and roll her eyes, while Acacia stood back giving a genuine smile and nod to the two women. Tamsin glanced to her mother and smirked back, shaking her head from side to side while Bo gave a sweet smile returning Acacia's seemingly genuine gesture with a nod of understanding.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Lauren asked as she looked towards Trick who still stood there stunned and speechless.

"I sure as hell want to know…" Trick said with his eyes still glued to Tamsin and Bo.

"I think we should all sit down and talk…" Bo said as she pulled a reluctant Tamsin to the bar.

"Can we maybe get drinks to go with this little chit chat?" Tamsin asked with a nervous laugh as she shrugged towards Trick.

Without answering the Blood King brought out a bottle of his finest vodka and placed it on the bar, sliding it close to Tamsin and Bo. "Now talk…" Trick said as he crossed his arms, worry and concern filling his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bo stood there with Tamsin behind her in a protective manner. The Valkyrie had grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a large swig. Still no words had been said between the five in the Dal, no one really knew where to start. Bo, Acacia and Tamsin all knew what had just occurred between the two but Lauren and Trick were gazing at the two with nothing but concern.

"Bo… Tamsin… What's going on?" Lauren asked from her seat at the bar.

"Well, you see it's all really rather hilarious if you think about the overall scheme of things…" Tamsin said as she tried to smile and took another long swig from the vodka bottle.

"It's not anything bad guys, you don't need to worry okay? Just let us explain before you have an ultimate freak out, Trick I'm more speaking to you… Breath gramps" Bo said as she gave her signature sweet smile and put her hand on his.

"Let's all grab a seat downstairs and talk, shall we?" Trick asked as he looked at Tamsin then gave a glare towards Acacia who instantly stopped her giggling when the man looked at her.

"I agree…" Lauren said as she raised an eyebrow and turned to follow Trick down the stairs.

Acacia looked at Bo and then Tamsin, "Pass the booze princess, we're gonna need them…" Acacia said as Tamsin sighed and nodded, reluctantly handing her mother the bottle of vodka.

"It's not going to be that bad you two, it's Trick… He won't freak out and erase the future heirs of Valhalla all because I bonded with Tamsin. We had to do this to save Kenzi… I _wanted _to do this. So please, just try to stay sober enough to form words and stop worrying" Bo said as she grinned and rolled her eyes at the two Valkyries.

"BO! NOW PLEASE!" Trick yelled in a slightly annoyed tone from downstairs.

"Oh yeah, this is going to go over _real _well Succubus…" Acacia said as she threw her arm around Tamsin.

"Still think this was a good idea hot pants?" Tamsin said with a smirk and head tilt.

"Shut it Valkyrie and give me the liquor…" Bo said as she snatched the bottle from Acacia and gulped down several large swigs of vodka.

"I'm liking her more and more Tams" Acacia said with a smile. Tamsin simply grinned and rolled her eyes.

"At least one of our parents is happy about this" Bo said as she took a deep breath and shook her head, "Alright, let's do this… Behave you two" The brunette said as she pointed a finger at the two women who simply grinned and followed the Succubus downstairs where Trick and Lauren were eagerly awaiting them.

Bo, Tamsin and Acacia all sat on the couch across from the two chairs in the basement that were occupied by Lauren and Trick.

"Bo, what is going on?" Trick said as he crossed his arms and laid back in the chair.

"Okay, well as we talked about before Tamsin and I left, we have to find a way for me to get into Valhalla right?" Bo said as she looked between Lauren and her grandfather.

"Right… And we discussed the potion that would allow you to have an out of body experience giving your soul the ability to travel between the two planes…" Lauren said as she raised an eyebrow at her ex.

"Aka kill the Succu-bitch…" Acacia said as she huffed out a laugh. Tamsin elbowed her mother in the ribs, causing the elder to choke on the vodka she had just downed.

"Essentially yes, but we both know that it is not permanent and she can be revived with the proper techniques" Trick said defensively.

"Right but we also both know the risks with that old timer. I've been around just as long as your ass and we know that there are people who can't be brought back from that shit sweetheart" Acacia said back in a snarky tone.

Tensions were clearly rising between the Valkyrie and Blood King.

"Okay everyone calm down… Acacia, stop antagonizing Trickster, he doesn't know what's going on so don't be a bitch… Please" Tamsin said as she looked to her mother with pleading eyes. Acacia simply crossed her arms and gave a nod. The blonde then turned to the Blood King, "Trick… I have the upmost respect for you and I know we just cleared up the whole you and I putting Rainer on the train and all that but please, stop with the defensive act and be open minded. You and I both know I would never do anything to hurt Bo so can everyone in this room please just shut the hell up for a hot sec and let Bo and I explain what we decided to do instead of ripping Succu-slut here in two and offing her?" Tamsin said in a stern tone as she took another long pull from the vodka bottle.

Trick and Acacia both looked in shock at the Valkyrie, impressed by her words and how quickly her nervous demeanor changed to one of leadership and protection. Lauren felt her jealousy spike, but also had a newfound admiration for the blonde after their talk.

Bo was probably the most surprised in the room by Tamsin's words. The Succubus looked at Tamsin, smiling when she saw those green eyes turn and meet her brown ones. Bo smiled and put her hand on Tamsin's knee, causing the blonde to give a smirk and nod for Bo to continue.

"Alright… Now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way… Tamsin told me about another way for me to travel to Valhalla… One that hasn't been done in a long time and it's something not many know about, which means Trick… Acacia… You two need to stop going at each other's throats and work together to help us through this. Can we do that?"

"Of course Bo… I apologize… Explain everything to me and we can go from there. Tamsin, I'm sorry… Truly, I am" Trick said as he gave a comforting smile and nod to the two women.

"Thanks Trick…" Tamsin said sincerely as she smiled back.

"So what exactly is this other way Tamsin told you about for you to get into Valhalla?" Lauren asked, attempting to bringing the conversation back to its original topic and find out what was going on between the Succubus and the Valkyrie.

"Well, there is another way for me to travel to Valhalla without having to be dead… It requires me to bond with a Valkyrie" Bo said nervously as she glanced over to Tamsin who put her hand on top of hers in a comforting manner. Bo turned her glance back to Trick who now had a look of sheer shock.

"T-the sacred Valkyrie bond?!" Trick stammered in disbelief. "That… That hasn't been done in centuries! It's a great honor and one that's viewed as a holy tie between a Valkyrie and her heart's destined and chosen warrior! I… I've only heard rumors of such a thing! Is this possible?!" Trick said as his eyes grew wide from the mention of the bond.

"Oh it's possible Blood King… The reason you've only heard rumors of the bond is because it's something we don't tell anyone about. It's the one thing that could kill us or make us even more kick ass. We don't say shit about it to anyone who isn't a Valkyrie because it gets used against us. Depending on your strength your powers and abilities can sky rocket. Both the warrior and Valkyrie start to feel stronger, faster, and they heal quicker. They essentially become one. They'll be able to sense when the other is in danger, they'll be able to read each other's emotions, they'll be able to access certain aspect of each others strengths and they'll learn to cancel each other's weaknesses. Pretty much the warrior and the Valkyrie become like a damn nuclear weapon of awesomeness. The warrior is allowed to know our deepest Valkyrie secrets and is given access to a world other's are forbidden from…" Acacia said as she took a swig of the vodka and passed the bottle to Tamsin as a sign the rest was up to her daughter to explain.

"If this bond is so great and does all of these things why hasn't it been done in centuries?" Lauren asked, sensing there was a great deal of negatives that were carried along with the bond.

"Well in the past those who bonded turned more towards the Dark, which let's be real, you put a strong Valkyrie with a warrior and double their powers and they join the Dark it kinda puts a massive target on your back. People view you as a threat that needs to be eliminated. When we bond with someone it is literally us putting our lives in the hands of someone we trust and care about. If our warrior dies, we die with them, which isn't too shitty considering bonded pairs get this badass paradise in Valhalla, but it also means that no matter what life cycle we are on or what point we are at in it we die for good. No more rebirths. Since Valkyrie's only… Uhm… Well _fall_ for the strongest warriors… We typically go for the conventional dumb asses who rush in guns a blazing and get themselves killed so yeah the bond is amazing if you use it for the right reasons and you actually do it with the person you're meant to, but it's also got its sticky parts, ergo why it hasn't been done in awhile. We are taught not to love, care for others, or feel emotional connections to people so you can imagine it's not a common thing with us…" Tamsin said as she took another swig of the vodka.

"So this bond… it will allow Bo to travel to Valhalla?" Lauren asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Valkyrie bond will make me a part of the Valkyrie world and I'll be able to pass freely between the two worlds" Bo said as she glanced around the room.

"It will do more than that, it will give you greater strength and allow you to have more protection! What else do we know about the bond and how it will effect your powers?" Trick asked as he looked to Acacia and Tamsin.

"That is where another problem lies… Since the bond is so rare, there's not really anything we know about it or what it does. In our world, all we know is that depending on how powerful the Valkyrie and the warrior are as individuals, it will determine how strong they will become when bonded so it varies but there isn't much on it. Which is what you and Acacia will be needed for… You too Lauren, your science shit will come in handy…" Tamsin said as she looked from her mother to Trick.

"Okay so we don't know anything about the bond other than the basics and if you bond with a Valkyrie it'll have unpredictable effects on your powers?" Lauren said as she frowned her brow deep in thought.

"Well when you say 'if I bond with a Valkyrie' it's more of 'I bonded with Tamsin'…" Bo said in a low voice as she looked away from Trick and Lauren and towards Tamsin and Acacia.

"YOU ALREADY AGREED TO THE BOND?!" Trick said in shock.

"Bo! We don't know what it will do to your powers and we are already struggling to control your hunger and abilities from your father's interference!" Lauren yelled as her jaw dropped.

"Listen, Tamsin and I had a long talk about this… I thought about it before I said yes. Sure we have no idea how this is going to affect BOTH of us but it can't be but so bad. We can get Kenzi back and figure things out as we go. This was my choice" Bo said sternly as she looked between the two.

"So what does this mean for you two?" Lauren asked before mentally slapping herself for asking.

"Before you go freaking out doc, it doesn't mean anything. Just because we bond it doesn't mean we're like married or dating or whatever. A Valkyrie adheres to her warriors needs. We become a friend, a protector… Whatever they want and desire us to be. This isn't going to steal your girl from you Lauren so don't go there" Tamsin said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's not what I meant…" Lauren said as she closed her eyes tightly in frustration.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone processed the information they were just given. Tamsin and Bo were a bonded Valkyrie and Succubus.

"Trick… I'm sorry… I should have talked to you about this before… I didn't mean to make you mad…" Tamsin finally said as her eyes met the Blood Kings.

"I'm not mad, surprised yes, but angered… No. Tamsin this is a great honor you've bestowed on my granddaughter and a large self sacrifice and commitment you've made in this. My Bo… A warrior worthy of the sacred Valkyrie bond. It's remarkable. I'm not mad at either of you, more concerned about how this will effect both of you but I think this is a far better option than the other one and its not only safer but could be an asset in things to come. Where do we start with forming an idea of how this will strengthen your powers? You said it depends on how strong the Valkyrie and warrior are as individuals correct? Well with both of you being as powerful as you are now, I can only imagine what the future holds…" Trick said as he smiled and looked back and forth between his granddaughter.

"Okay well about the whole knowing how powerful we are. There's more to that you guys should know. Mom, wanna take this one?" Tamsin said as she gave a bitchy grin to Acacia.

"Fine… Okay well the Succubus comes from a powerful line… Obviously if her grandfather is the damn Blood King. Bitch is pretty much royalty and her gifts have no limits… Right?" Acacia said as she raised an eyebrow and looked at Trick.

"Well… Yes. Our clan is known for their strength and powerful fae abilities…" Trick said as he frowned his brow in confusion.

"Okay well Tamsin's bloodline is… Unique…" Acacia said as she glanced to her daughter and smiled.

"How so?" Lauren asked, now drawn deeply into the conversation, curious what she was about to find out about the Valkyrie before her.

"I'm sure you guys have figured out that Acacia's my mother…" Tamsin said as she looked to the elder beside her.

"I hate that word…" Acacia whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"I assumed as much considering her status as your mentor…" Trick said as he huffed out a laugh.

"Watch it old timer" Acacia growled as the Blood King laughed harder.

"Seriously guys…" Bo said as she eyed the two.

"Sorry… Continue" Trick said as he smiled and nodded towards Tamsin and Acacia.

"So Tamsin is my little brat… And my mother is Freya… Which means-" Acacia started before Trick cut her off.

"TAMSIN IS FREYA'S GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Trick yelled as he sprung up out of his chair in shock.

"Yep… Go ahead, take a minute to process this shit" Acacia said with a smirk.

"If Freya's your mother, and Tamsin's grandmother that means you two are… Wow…" Lauren said as she huffed out a laugh and smiled.

"We're the _princesses_ of Valhalla…" Tamsin mumbled as she sighed and crossed her arms, causing Bo to giggle.

"I… This… Unbelievable. Two princesses of Valhalla… heirs to the Valkyrie throne… The bloodline of the goddess Freya. I honor you both," Trick said as he started to bow.

"WOAH! Trick what are you doing?! Get the hell up! You are so not bowing down to us!" Tamsin said as she shot up off the couch.

"Damnit Tamsin why did you do that? I wanted a picture of that" Acacia said with a grin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her mother and walked over to where Trick was standing and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"My granddaughter… The bonded warrior of the Valkyrie princess… It's an honor to our clan Tamsin" Trick said as he smiled widely to the blonde.

Tamsin felt shocked to have such words said to her from someone of such high power. "Trick, the honor is mine to call her my warrior. It's just as much a blessing to be called her Valkyrie and stand alongside her. No matter my title in Valhalla, you will never bow to me Blood King. Bonding with Bo means our families become one. You have proven your strength for centuries and although I may be a princess, you are the King I have chosen to serve. Bo is nothing short of a deserving and great warrior. It's not you or Bo who is honored by this, but me…" Tamsin said sincerely as she smiled.

"As I have said before, you've always been apart of my family Tamsin" Trick said as he grinned.

Tamsin simply nodded and turned back to Bo.

"Guess we're two for two with family approval" Bo said as she smiled to the blonde.

"Not too bad so far" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Before shit gets all mushy, Trick, human doctor… You both need to understand that our status and bloodline is to remain a secret. We can't have everyone all over the world knowing who we are or hell is gonna raise up. Freya will want to be here if Bo and Tamsin want to still make this official, plus like Tamsin said, when you bond the two clans unite as one so she'll want to meet you. We ask you honor our status and keep this information to yourselves" Acacia said as she stood up and looked at Trick and Lauren.

"Of course…" Lauren said as she smiled and stood up, walking over to Tamsin, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know how I can get lately" Lauren said as she gave a shrug and grin.

"Dude it's okay, I totally figured you'd freak a little after our talk yesterday and then today I bond with your ex. You get a free pass to be a bitch" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh Tamsin… Sometimes there are no words for you" Lauren said as she and Tamsin laughed. "Are you still willing to help me go talk to Evony? She is going to be helpful when it comes to finding some of the items needed for Kenzi's potion"

"Sure thing doc, just tell me when" Tamsin said as she nodded.

Lauren smiled and walked over to Bo.

"I'm going to head out and start doing some tests on your old blood samples, as well as Tamsin's so that we can find a baseline. I'm happy for you Bo…" Lauren said as she leaned in and hugged Bo tightly.

"Thank you Lauren, for everything" Bo whispered back as they broke their hug and Lauren took her leave.

"Well, the Blood King and I still have shit to do so you two get the night off. Be here tomorrow morning and let us know if you still want to do this shit and bond. If so, Tams get ready to see grandma cause bitch will be here" Acacia said as she laughed.

"Freya coming here! Gods of Olympus I need to clean!" Trick yelled as he rushed around the room frantically trying to straighten up his books.

"Oh boy Blood King…" Acacia said as she followed the tiny man to the back room shaking her head.

"So Succubus, we have a night off and you have a shit ton to think about. Don't say yes or no yet. Since you said yes the effects of the bond will slowly start but it won't be official until tomorrow so…" Tamsin said as she looked away from Bo's brown eyes.

"So I think that means we should have a fun night and see what happens and decide _together_ if this is what we still want to do. This isn't just about me Tams, it's about you too. This is a huge deal for a Valkyrie" Bo said as she walked closer to the blonde.

"Well I think a fun night and big life altering decisions made in the morning sounds like a damn good plan. Ready for a good time Succubus?" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Oh you have no idea Valkyrie" Bo said as she grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Where are we going Bo?" Tamsin asked with a light laugh as she followed the brunette out the Dal and to her car.

"You said we should have a fun night before we officially decide together if this is still what we want to do right?" Bo said as she flashed a grin over her shoulder to the blonde.

"Right…" Tamsin said as she tilted her head in a confused manner.

"So we are going out tonight and having fun… Succubus style" Bo said as she let go of Tamsin's hand and walked to the driver's side of her car and smiled.

"This should be fun then, sure you can keep up with a Valkyrie though?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I think I'll manage, trust me… We're doing this my way princess" Bo said as she shut the door. Tamsin quickly got in the passenger's side and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"What? A night at a fun little light fae club where we drink daiquiris and talk about all of our girly feelings?" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Not exactly…" Bo said as she started the car and peeled out of the Dal parking lot.

After driving for fifteen minutes Bo pulled into a parking lot of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"If this is your idea of a fun night Succubus style you may want to up your game sweetheart" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Oh shut up and come on" Bo said as she got out of the car.

"You do know where we are at right? Like you purposefully drove us here?" Tamsin said as she got out of the car and walked up beside the brunette.

"Yes, I know exactly what this place is… What? Not what you expected?" Bo said as she threw a dangerous grin to the blonde.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were about to walk in to. Sure you can handle a place like this hot pants? Wouldn't want you getting hurt before we bring moms back" Tamsin said as she opened the door allowing for Bo to walk in first.

"I think I will be just fine Tams" Bo said with a wink as she walked by the blonde.

"Let's go then" Tamsin said with a smirk as she followed Bo inside.

As they walked through the door the scene before them was nothing like the run down abandoned exterior of the building. Inside was a dark fae club with dim lights, loud bodies, and tons of men and women dancing all over the room. In the middle of the room was a large caged in area that was a fighting ring were there were currently two fae men fighting inside. The bar was packed but there was just enough room for the two of them to squeeze in and order drinks.

"So of all places to go for a fun night, you picked this one… Why?" Tamsin said as she sipped on her vodka.

"Wasn't it you who said I should embrace my inner dark? Plus it seemed like the right choice… Especially with you. I know you better than you think Tamsin, for you it's a fun night where there's a fight, booze and a hot chick" Bo said as she smiled and drank her beer.

"I see the fight, and I've got the booze, but where's this hot chick?" Tamsin said with a smirk as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh so you've got jokes now too?" Bo said as she playfully smacked the Valkyrie, causing them both to laugh.

Just as Tamsin was about to retort with a snarky comment, three blonde women approached them.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't everyone's favorite little Valkyrie…" The tall blonde in the center said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"And her darling Succu-bitch" The blonde on the right said as she matched their leader's stance.

"We figured you'd be dead by now after all the shit you caused Tamsin" The blonde on the left said with a wink.

"You wish. What do you three whores want?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"How could we resist saying hey to the first dumbass in centuries to actually bond. The glow doesn't really suit you Tams… And to think… With a sex demon… Valhalla's going to flip their shit when they hear about this… You had other options and _this_ is who you chose. You've lost your touch babe…" The blonde in the center hissed as she glared at Bo.

"Care to introduce me Tams?" Bo said as she narrowed her stare to the bitchy blonde in the center.

"The one on the left trying to act hardcore but failing epically is Carrie, the jackass on the right who has no backbone is Sara and the fake rake in the middle is Ash. They are the three dumbest Valkyrie's to ever crawl out of Valhalla" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Those are big words for a fallen Valkyrie" Sara said as she frowned.

"How dare you say that about us you little-" Carrie said as she lunged forward only to be stopped by Bo pulling a dagger out from her boot and holding it forward.

"Come any closer and I'll happily ruin your night" Bo said as she moved in front of Tamsin and let her eyes flash bright blue.

"Aw, how cute Tamsin, she fights for you too" Ash said with a laugh "Remember when I use to do that for you? How if anyone even looked at you I would cut their eyes out then take you back to my room and rip your clothes off…"

"Many people would call that controlling," Tamsin said as grinned, causing Ash to frown and glare at her.

"I don't remember you complaining back then, you always liked when I would kick people's ass for you. You always managed to find trouble with that sexy ass of yours" Ash said as she took a step closer and grinned.

"More like your fucking mouth got us in trouble," Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You know Tams, you two aren't officially bonded yet, I can tell from your shade… Let's go out back and I'll remind you just how much you love my mouth" Ash said as she winked.

Bo instinctively moved forward to punch the blonde in the center, but was stopped by Tamsin as she put a hand on Bo's shoulder and stepped beside the brunette.

"Ohhhh, did I hit a nerve with the Succubus?" Ash said with a victorious grin.

"Look Ash, the cute little sex demon actually thinks she can take three Valkyrie's" Carrie said as she laughed.

"Keep eye fucking Tamsin and I'll show you just what a Succubus can do" Bo said as she snarled and kept her eyes burning.

"I see why you like her Tamsin, she's feisty. Think she can handle a threesome?" Sara said as she laughed.

"Oh bitch I think I would do just fine" Bo said as she tightened her grip on her dagger, not quite sure why the three Valkyrie's in front of her were upsetting her so much. It was as if their words spiked an unknown anger in her and she felt rage like never before. The more the blonde in the center looked Tamsin up and down, the more Bo wanted to kill her.

"Seriously Tamsin, you actually want to bond with her? Why settle for that when you can bring that tight ass right on back to me. I know you remember all the amazing sex… We would be screaming so loud we would wake up the halls of Valhalla every night, I know you still want me…" Ash said as she unzipped her tight black top some so that her cleavage was now exposed.

"How about you put your tits away" Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Succubus, feeling threatened? Scared I'll steal your fuck buddy? Worried she'll have one taste of me and forget about your skanky ass?" Ash said as she bit her lower lip and gave Tamsin a seductive stare with her eyes. "Wanna fight me for her sweetheart?"

"Oh please Ash, we all know a sad little sex demon couldn't take you" Sara said as she grinned.

"But we'd love to see her try, wouldn't we ladies?" Carrie said as she licked her bottom lip.

"Come on slut… Want me to stop? Make me…" Ash said as she moved forward, unzipping her top more, making sure to keep her eyes glued to Tamsin's, hoping to get Tamsin to glance down.

Bo started to move forward but Tamsin tightened her grip on the brunette's shoulder.

"Bo… Stop… This is a fun night. We don't need to fight okay? Calm down babe… I'm here with _you_ and these ass hats are just trying to get a rise out of us. Told you, when we bond it becomes obvious to other Valkyrie's… My ex's aren't as friendly as yours" Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear as she gave a sweet smile. The Succubus took a deep breath and looked over at the blonde. Tamsin's emerald eyes and beaming grin melted her heart. Bo brought her dagger down and put it back in her boot then looked back to Tamsin and smiled.

"TAMSIN? NOT WANTING A FIGHT?" Sara said as she started to laugh.

"You've got to be shitting me" Carrie said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"This girl has made you weak Tams… Since when do you turn down a fight? That use to get you nice and wet for me when a fight would come around" Ash said as she stopped walking and tilted her head with a smirk.

"Why waste my time fighting with you three fools? I've got bigger shit to do," Tamsin said as she gave a bitchy smirk.

"I think she's scared Ash…" Carrie said as she grinned.

"Maybe all that hype about the bond is bullshit, maybe it doesn't make you stronger, it just turns you into a pussy" Sara said as she laughed again.

"Yep, you're right, I'm totally scared of you and your band of ignorant twats… That's totally it" Tamsin said as she laughed and turned as she grabbed her black leather jacket off the back of the chair.

"Maybe it's because she hasn't really bonded with the Succubus, knowing Tamsin, it's probably just a line she's using to fuck the little whore. Not that she'd need a line, sex demons are easy to get into bed" Ash said as she walked forward. "You know Bo, Valkyrie chi is the most powerful kind out there. Since Tamsin seems to let you fight her battles, why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a _real_ Nordic warrior can do in the sheets… I know your kind can't say no…" Ash said in a low husky voice.

Ash reached forward to touch Bo's face but as her hand was inches away from the brunette's, Tamsin reached out, grabbed the blonde's hand and twisted her wrist around, causing Ash to wince and look at Tamsin with complete shock.

"Touch her and I'll break your fucking hand" Tamsin said in a low and stern voice.

Sara and Carrie immediately stepped up beside their leader, ready to tear Tamsin apart.

"What's wrong Tams, I thought you didn't mind sharing?" Ash said with a laugh. Tamsin released the other blonde's hand and threw it back, causing Ash to stumble backwards several steps.

"I didn't mind you sleeping around because I didn't give two shits about you dumbass" Tamsin said as she glared.

"I think that's a lie sweetie. You cared about me and we both know that. Come on Tamsin, share the Succubus… I would love to see what she's got that's managed to put you under her spell. Let me have a little taste. You and I could double team her if you'd like" Ash said with a smirk.

"How about no" Bo said as she crossed her arms, "I'm good with the Valkyrie I've got"

"Oh I bet you are, but Succubus, you haven't experienced sex with a REAL Valkyrie. I'm more powerful than Tamsin, if she really cared about you and was going to bond with you then the sex with her would be mind blowing but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need to offer you my wings to make you scream my name over and over. But if it's commitment you want then hey, I'll give it up for a hot piece of ass like you. She doesn't care about you like I could honey… Come on, I'll bond with you if it means getting to lick that sweet pussy of yours" Ash said as she licked her lips and darkened her eyes, trying to plant doubt in Bo.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Tamsin said in a pissed off tone.

"Tamsin… Let it go…" Bo said grabbing Tamsin's hand.

"No, what the hell did you just say to her?" Tamsin said as she took a step forward.

"I said, I would lick that sweet pussy of your little Succubus. Seriously she probably likes it nice and rough too, I'm sure you'd hold back trying not to hurt her but me? Oh I'd punish the little slut in all the right ways… Like that image Tamsin? Me going down on your little girlfriend… Her screaming my name…" Ash said with a smile.

Tamsin gave a laugh and then swung her right fist, punching Ash in the face sending the blonde flying back an unbelievable length and tumbling over the table that was behind her, shattering the drinks that were on the table and rolling across the floor where she smashed into the DJ's set up and stopping the noise of the club. The music was stopped and everyone's eyes were now on Tamsin, Bo, Ash and the two other Valkyrie's.

"I thought you said no fighting" Bo said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah well she pissed me off" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit.." Carrie said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Damn Tams, we were just playing.. Woah.." Sara said as she watched jaw dropped.

"You bitches want to keep playing?" Tamsin said as she slowly turned her head looking at the two other Valkyrie's with eyes that would pierce the soul.

"We're sorry Tams, you know we'd never seriously try to fight you girl…" Carrie said as she raised her hands in a surrendering motion.

"Yeah we saw you and your shade was practically blinding and you know how Ashley gets Tams…" Sara said with a nervous chuckle as she shrugged.

"Good… Come on Bo…" Tamsin said as she kept her angry stare on the two younger Valkyrie's in front of her.

Bo was shocked at the strength Tamsin had just produced with a single punch and was confused at what she had felt earlier. The rage… the desire to defend the Valkyrie. Everything felt so new, there were emotions inside her she couldn't explain and she was even more curious now of who this Ash or Ashley was.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and turned to lead her and the brunette out but was stopped when they heard Ash's familiar voice.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away?" Ash yelled as she laughed and stood up, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Ash stop dude… It's gone too far" Carrie said trying to defuse the situation.

"Shut up you pathetic little bitch" Ash hissed as she walked forward.

"Duces ass hats" Tamsin yelled over her shoulder as she threw up her middle finger, causing Bo to chuckle and squeeze her hand tighter.

"You aren't leaving right now! Get back here and finish this shit!" Ash yelled to Tamsin.

Tamsin didn't even reply, she just glanced over at Bo quickly and smirked.

"I see why your fucking parents dropped your weak ass off in Valhalla! What would Freya think… Hell what would Valhalla think of you right now? God they'd laugh their asses off… The oh so great and mighty Tamsin trying to bond with Bo, the unaligned Succubus! You seriously think you're hot shit don't you? You're nothing Tamsin! NOTHING! You're weak… You seriously think you'll bring that little fucking human back from Valhalla bonding with THAT whore?! Good luck with that because Bo's nothing but a good lay and one night stand! You two won't make it there and bring her back! If you actually had a fucking brain you'd bond with me and together you and I would rule Valhalla and I'd let your little human be our maid! Everyone knows there is no heir to the Valkyrie throne! Fucking Valkyrie princess myth is bullshit! Get with me and I'm sure we could find time to rescue your little human in-between fucks… If Bo wants she can even come join us! I wouldn't mind a threesome with you and the Succubus… Although I can't promise she won't come back wanting my fingers in her again! She'll never care about you the way you stupidly care for her! You became a fallen Valkyrie for nothing but a skank ass piece of shit Succubus… You bonding doesn't mean shit! You're a weak, stupid, pathetic little bitch who won't amount to a thing and God how I am going to love watching you and that hooker fail!" Ash screamed as she laughed.

"Ash… So not good…" Carrie said as she grabbed Sara and the two stepped back.

Tamsin immediately stopped in her tracks, everything Ash had just yelled hit a nerve in her she didn't even know existed. Tamsin's eyes blackened and she clenched her jaw.

Tamsin turned around slowly and eyed the smirking blonde who stood there with her arms crossed and blood trickling down her mouth.

Bo felt Tamsin's rage and there was a building anger of her own after hearing Ash's words. How dare she talk about Kenzi that way… How dare Ash talk about any of that.

"I know I said no fighting but-" Tamsin said in a low voice as her black eyes fixated on her ex's but she was quickly cut off by the enraged Succubus beside her.

"Kick her ass babe" Bo said as she glared to the blonde in front of them.

"Gladly…" Tamsin said as she walked forward.

"Looks like some things never change… Who wants to see a fight?" Ash yelled as she threw her hands up to the crowd around them, causing screams and cheers to erupt.

"Alright… Looks like we have our next volunteers for the cage! Let's get you two suited up!" The DJ said into the mic as the crowed screamed louder.

Ash walked into the cage in the center of the room and headed over to one of the corners and began to stretch with a proud smile.

Tamsin walked over to where the door was and cracked her neck. The Valkyrie took off her leather jacket and was now standing there in ripped jeans that had holes in all the right places and a tight green t-shirt that made her eyes pop. Tamsin threw her hair into a pony tail and rolled her neck again before looking over to Bo who was standing proudly beside her, equally as pissed.

"This won't take long…" Tamsin said in a low stern voice.

"Never seen you in action before, minus our fight in Taft's compound but I think you were holding back then… I'm kinda excited. Give her a right hook for me?" Bo said as she gave an evil grin.

"Count on it…" Tamsin said as she started to walk into the cage, Bo grabbed her hand and spun the blonde around and leaned up kissing the Valkyrie's cheek.

"Give her hell Valkyrie" Bo said softly as she smiled.

Tamsin grinned, not able to fully hide her somewhat shocked expression from the kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss on the cheek before I go into a fight? That's weak Succubus" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Actually win the fight and I'll give you the most amazing kiss of your life" Bo said with a smile.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Tamsin said as she grinned and walked into the cage.

The crowd was going wild with screams and chants for the fight. Ash and Tamsin were circling one another like lions waiting for the kill as the DJ started his introductions.

"This is so going to be freakin historic… I have been waiting to see Tamsin whoop Ashely's ass" Carrie said as she came and stood beside Bo.

"Is it bad I'm actually excited to see them fight? This shit is long overdue, Tamsin is so going to beat the shit out of her," Sara said as she walked up on the other side of the Succubus.

"Like either of you actually care if Tamsin wins or not" Bo said as she rolled her eyes, "Aren't you bitches on the other girls team anyway?"

"Dude no… The three of us grew up together. We were the class behind Tamsin's. The girl is a legend. We all like worshipped her. Tamsin's a total badass man… Her and Ash dated for awhile… Tamsin was kinda a wild one and told Ash like up front it was just for fun but Ash went all grade A stalker controlling bitch on Tams and let's be real. Ain't no one gonna control that girl, so Tamsin dumped her ass and Ashley wen't all like love sick Valkyrie because she thought they were like meant to be bonded or something" Sara said as she shrugged.

"Yeah I mean we don't hate Tamsin. Jealous of her? Fuck yeah girl. I mean she's what Valkyrie legends are made of. No one knows shit about her. Everyone was jealous of Tamsin but we totally don't hate her. Fear her? Yeah. Respect her? Totally. There's just so much we don't know about her but I will say if there was one Valkyrie who was going to be the first to bond in centuries NO ONE would have thought it would be Tamsin. Feel special Succubus. The girl cares about you hardcore…" Carrie said as she looked over to Bo and gave a genuine smile.

"You know, if you two weren't such assholes from the get go, Tamsin probably wouldn't hate you. You're not so bad" Bo said as she huffed out a laugh.

"We only hung out with Ash because she was dating Tamsin…" Sara said as the three of them laughed.

"Seriously though, Ash has been way too obsessed with Tamsin. She knows how to push the girl's buttons and this time she took that shit way to far. She needs to get knocked off her pedestal anyway" Carrie said as she grinned.

"Well after Tamsin kicks her ass maybe we can all go get a drink sometime" Bo said with a smile.

"Like actually sit down and drink and hang out with Tamsin?" Sara said in a shocked state.

"Yeah… Why not? Acacia's in town too. We can all go to the Dal tomorrow or something. With getting Kenzi back we could use all the Valkyrie help we could get" Bo said as she looked back to the cage.

"You sure Tamsin will be cool with that? Like we can actually hang out with her? This isn't a joke?" Carrie said jaw dropped.

"You act like she's a celebrity" Bo said as she laughed.

"Dude… We grew up idolizing her. She's a freaking badass legend. She is a total celebrity in Valhalla…" Sara said in a serious voice.

"Yeah Bo, Tamsin's like royalty…" Carrie said in shock.

"You have no idea.." Bo whispered as she proudly smiled.

"If you convince her to drink with us then you totally score points and become the most amazing bonded warrior ever" Sara said in a serious tone as she grabbed Bo's shoulders

"Yeah like she's a bitchy bad ass but it would totally be the highlight of my life" Carrie said as she smiled ear to ear.

"She's not such a bitch once you get to know her. We'll meet you guys at the Dal tomorrow and I'll make sure she plays nice. She could use some Valkyrie time and we could use the help" Bo said as she smiled and turned back to the cage, putting her fingers through the metal and watching.

"You're not so bad Succubus" Sara said as she and Carrie turned to watch the fight.

"You really care about her… Don't you?" Carrie said as she glanced over to Bo, and then to Sara.

"Yeah… I do…" Bo said as she smiled, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Alright! Let the fight begin! Winner knocks out the opponent! You have five minutes!" The DJ yelled into the mic.

"It won't take that long" Tamsin said with her black eyes as she stared Ash down.

"Oh please, you won't hurt me. You've gotten soft with your age. You might have been the talk of Valhalla years ago but looking at you now, I don't see what all the hype was about…" Ash said with a grin as she turned her eyes black.

"You will…" Tamsin said in a low voice.

"Yeah right… You aren't the best anymore Tamsin. The bond has made you a sappy sack of weak shit" Ash said as she laughed.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Ash" Tamsin said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I know you better than you think…" Ash said with a smile.

"Enough talking! Let the fight begin!" The DJ yelled as the crowed cheered.

Ash sprinted towards Tamsin with nothing but fury and rage, fully intending on making the blonde bleed for punching her. Tamsin stood firmly, not giving in to the need to strike first. Ash approached and swung her fists in a speedy and sloppy manner, desperate to make contact but it was useless. Tamsin swiftly dodged every punch. Ash had let her emotions erase her centuries of combat training. Her breathing was erratic, her moves were unorganized and she left openings as her hands dropped breaking her cover on her face. Tamsin used the opportunity to land a solid left jab to the blonde's cheek, causing her to stumble back. Tamsin stepped forward gracefully and threw a hard right hook to Ash's face sending the blonde to the ground.

"That one was specifically from Bo" Tamsin said with a grin as she crossed her arms and glanced over to the Succubus.

Bo gave a wide grin and wink to the blonde.

"Fuck you Tamsin…" Ash hissed in anger.

"You wish" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

Ash was outraged and lunged forward attempting to tackle the blonde to the ground but failed when Tamsin stepped to the side with ease sending the other Valkyrie smashing into the chain wall of the cage. Tamsin was stoic with her emotions, when it came to the fight she was steady and confident. Her entire attitude was that of a strong warrior goddess. Bo looked at Tamsin completely entranced… Seeing her Valkyrie in this state was nothing short of beauty.

Ash turned around and tried to lung at Tamsin again but Tamsin was quick with her movements and grabbed Ash's head bringing it down to her knee and hitting her in the temple before throwing the blonde against the other side of the cage.

"That's it…" Ash said as she blackened her eyes and allowed her skeleton features to unleash from her face.

"ASH STOP!" Carrie screamed from the side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASHLEY! WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO USE DOUBT ON EACH OTHER! IT COULD KILL HER!" Sara screamed as she tried to open the cage door.

"What?!" Bo yelled in confusion.

"If a Valkyrie goes all out on another Valkyrie that shit could kill us, send us into a coma, ERASE OUR MEMORIES!" Carrie yelled as she tried to help Sara open the lock on the door.

"WHAT?! TAMSIN!" Bo screamed as she watched on.

"I'm okay Bo…" Tamsin said in a loud steady voice, never breaking eye contact with Ash.

Carrie and Sara both stopped their fighting against the chain door and watched in awe at the fight.

"You won't be okay when I'm through with you… You choose that bitch over me?! I'll make you forget she ever existed…" Ash said as she walked closer to Tamsin.

"NO!" Bo screamed, fighting back her tears.

"Bo… Listen to me… It's okay. I got this hot pants" Tamsin said with a smirk as she walked forward.

Tamsin stood firmly in the middle of the cage now with confidence as Ash walked closer in her true Valkyrie form.

"You don't love her Tamsin, you want me…" Ash said as she smiled.

The crowd was now dead silent, the effects of the doubt in the air chilling everyone's spine.

"Actually… I don't… I know who I want, I know who is my warrior, and sweetheart… It isn't you.." Tamsin said as her black eyes changed to a burning blue. The usual black as night Valkyrie stare was gone and Tamsin was now standing there with royal blue eyes that typically belonged to the Succubus.

"No fucking way…" Sara whispered in shock.

"That… That's never happened before…" Carrie said as her jaw dropped.

"Are her eyes.. Did they just…" Bo stammered in disbelief.

"The bond…" Sara said in a low voice as she huffed out a laugh.

"Woah… Leave it to Tamsin to do the impossible. You two really are meant for each other… This hasn't ever happened before… We've only ever heard myths of this…" Carrie said still shocked.

"You.. She… NO!" Ash said as she shook her head.

"I told you, I know who I belong with… Come near Bo again and it'll be the last thing you do. Try to mind fuck me again and I'll kill you. This is the only warning you get Ashley…" Tamsin said before doing a round house kick to the blonde's face, knocking her out cold on the mat of the cage floor.

The room erupted with screams of triumph and excitement.

Bo rushed to the door of the cage and jerked it open, sprinting up to Tamsin who had just turned around and leaping into the blonde's arms, clashing their lips together in a kiss that exemplified passion and love. Tamsin was surprised by the kiss but quickly responded as she wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and kissing her ferociously. Their tongues were rubbing against one another as Bo put her arms around Tamsin's neck, pulling the blonde in tightly to ensure their kiss didn't part just yet.

Bo pulled back enough so that she could speak, but making sure her lips brushed Tamsin's as she spoke.

"Take me home Valkyrie…" Bo said in a seductive tone.

"Absolutely…" Tamsin said breathlessly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bo and Tamsin came crashing in the house they shared with Kenzi, their lips never parting as they kissed one another with a fierce passion that seemed to electrify the room. Bo couldn't understand or explain the emotions flooding her system. Everything with Tamsin seemed so confusing, not to mention the issue of bring Kenzi back but after Bo agreed to bond with Tamsin everything seemed to pause in life and the only thing that mattered was the blonde.

Tamsin's mind was a mess. The reality that Bo, the woman she tried to hate, the woman she was sent to deliver to the source of all evil, was in her arms with her soft lips capturing her own. It seemed so surreal to think that the Succubus would ever be with her. Right now Tamsin didn't know what they were or what was happening between them, she knew Bo was still undecided about Lauren and Dyson, plus they were both grieving over Kenzi while frantically finding ways to bring her back but everything seemed to make sense when Bo was near.

Bo brought her hands up, cupping the blonde's face as Tamsin lifted Bo into the air and sat her on the kitchen counter. Their passionate make out session stopped when both women realized they were out of breath from the lack of oxygen in their kissing. Bo looked into those green eyes and her heart seemed to flutter with nerves. With the height difference, Bo never really got to look Tamsin directly in the eyes, but right now she was face to face with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin gave a warm smile as her breathing finally returned to a steady pace. She looked into Bo's brown eyes and it reminded her of why she fell so hard for the brunette in the first place. As Bo smiled her trademark grin, Tamsin let out a light chuckle as she ran her fingertips up Bo's bare arms and leaned in placing a soft, loving, and gentle kiss on the Succubus's forehead.

"What's that laugh for?" Bo said as she closed her eyes, savoring the kissing from Tamsin.

"That smile of yours Succubus, it's trouble. Pretty sure you could get away with murder just flashing that thing at me" Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and grinned.

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time I piss you off" Bo said as she slid her arms around Tamsin's lower back and pulled her in closer.

"Which, knowing you, will be sooner rather than later" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and took her right hand, brushing some of Bo's hair behind her ears.

"How do you do that to me?" Bo asked as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do what?" Tamsin asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Make me feel like this… You're the most confusing, mysterious, frustrating person I have ever met yet there's something about you that pulls me into you. God, I never even thought you liked me and then I think back to all those moments with you, the look in your eyes, I don't see how I missed it all before…" Bo said as she opened her eyes and used her thumb to lightly caress Tamsin's lips.

"I told you, you suck at reading people" Tamsin whispered as she kissed Bo's thumb, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and smile.

"You could have been like a normal person and acted like you enjoyed my company, but instead you took the bitchy approach" Bo said as they both laughed, "And I don't suck at reading people, like I told you before, I can't read your aura so it threw me off some"

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands and helped her off the counter, "Tell you what, since we're all about sharing dirty little lovey dovey secrets lately and I know you have a big choice in the morning why don't I explain why you can't read my aura… Come on, I'll show you something…" Tamsin said as she lead Bo up the stairs.

"Okay…" Bo said as she smiled and followed the blonde up to her bedroom.

Tamsin lead Bo in front of the full length mirror to the side of the room so that Bo was looking into the mirror.

"Stand here, and don't move okay?" Tamsin said with a smirk, "And no, this isn't an evil plan to kill you"

"I wasn't thinking that this time" Bo said with a chuckle.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall and turned off the lights. The Valkyrie grabbed a candle from the side of the room and lit it, along with several other candles that were placed around the bedroom.

"Oh Tams, candlelight in the bedroom, how so very romantic of you" Bo said sarcastically as she giggled to herself.

"Oh shut up, the explanation will work better with visual aids ass hat and you'll be able to see my aura better in the dark" Tamsin said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes once more.

"You're going to let me see your aura? So you knew I haven't been able to see it this whole time? How did you-" Bo started before Tamsin came up behind her in a stealthy manner and put her hands on Bo's hips and was now holding the brunette tightly from behind.

The blonde leaned down and whispered into the Succubus's ear, "Now who's rambling…" Tamsin said in a low husky voice with a giggle, "I'll answer your million questions hot pants, give me a chance to explain okay?"

"Yes ma'am…" Bo said in a whisper as she tried to control her racing heart. She could feel Tamsin's chest pressed against her back and the tight yet loving hold the blonde had on her hips.

Tamsin kept her lips close to Bo's ear as she began to speak in a soft voice, "Close your eyes Bo and listen to me carefully and I'll tell you why you haven't been able to read me…" The Valkyrie said as she slid her hands under Bo's shirt started to lightly caress Bo's bare hips. "I didn't know you couldn't read it until you said something to me, but it all made sense after that. When a Valkyrie falls for someone, we want them to make the choice to be with us on their own accord, we don't want anything to influence them so our instincts take over. We're warriors, powerful, strong and fierce. We aren't vulnerable or weak and we don't want someone to be with us out of pity so naturally our bodies react sometimes before our minds know what's going on… Understand so far?" Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear.

Bo had her eyes closed and was practically shaking in the strong arms of the blonde as she let Tamsin's words sink in. Bo was fighting to keep her Succubus side dormant so that she could keep this moment sensual and sweet, but with the Valkyrie so close and whispering into her ear it was taking all the will power the brunette possessed. "Yes…" Bo said in a low voice as she took a deep breath.

"With you being a Succubus, my heart must have picked up quickly on the fact that you were my warrior, even before I knew, my Valkyrie instincts read what was happening so it masked my aura so you couldn't read it. If you would have read it, I'm pretty sure you would have picked up on the fact I kinda, sorta, am totally head over heels for your clumsy ass. After you told me you couldn't read me, it clicked and confirmed what I've been thinking about you. My Valkyrie wanted you to figure out on your own if you had feelings for me. No hints for you Succubus, it had to be your choice. So I'm going to ask you, and think about this before you answer Bo because if I show you what I'm feeling it could really change what we have, it could complicate whatever we are right now. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me or think I'm trying to move things between us fast or label anything. So here's your chance… Do you want to see my aura?" Tamsin said with a whisper as she moved her hands to the front of Bo's stomach and began using her fingertips to gently stroke the Succubus's toned abs.

Bo stood there for a moment, replaying what Tamsin had just said over and over in her mind. _If I say yes, she's right… I'll know exactly how she feels about me. We said we weren't going to move fast or label anything, and she knows I still have to work things out with Lauren and Dyson… but I've been dying to know. She's so guarded, I can never read her. She has offered to bond with me and to save Kenzi but what if she doesn't love me the way she thinks? I mean she's never been in love, what if it's just a crush and she offers to bond with me and her feelings aren't what she thinks and she's given up her only chance at true love… I have to know… Maybe this will give me the answer on what to do. If she doesn't have as strong feelings for me as she thinks then I won't bond with her and I'll let her keep her Valkyrie. And if she does… Then maybe there is a chance for something more between us, it'll at least give me a place to start with how I feel so I'm not feeling so confused and one sided… I have to know how she feels, no more hiding Tamsin…_ Bo thought as she took a deep breath and prepared to answer the blonde.

"Yes…" Bo said in a low shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" Tamsin said as she stopped her gentle motions on Bo's stomach.

"Positive… If you're willing to show me, then yes… I want to see your aura… I want to be able to read you Tams…" Bo said as she moved her hands down and under her shirt so she could grasp hold of Tamsin's.

The Succubus was now standing in front of her mirror in the nearly pitch black room with the Valkyrie's hands in hers as the blonde stood pressed against her from behind.

"Okay…." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath. "Open your eyes Bo…"

Bo opened her eyes and was looking directly into the mirror in front of her, the sight she saw in the reflection was enough to almost make her heart stop beating. Bo's jaw dropped as she saw a bright gold light outlining Tamsin's figure behind her. There were hints of blue sparkles in the light with some green accents but the golden bright figure was breathtaking. The Succubus had never seen anything like this.

Bo slowly turned around so she could face the blonde. The brunette reached up slowly and put her hands on either side of Tamsin's cheek in disbelief. "Tamsin…" Bo whispered as her eyes studied the golden figure before her.

"Well… What do you think?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"I think I'm falling for you…" Bo said as her eyes searched every inch of the Valkyrie's face.

"W-What?" Tamsin stammered out, shocked at the words that just left Bo's lips.

Bo let the image of Tamsin's aura fade from her sights so now she was back to looking at the Valkyrie standing in front of her.

"You… Your aura… I've never seen… That was… Tamsin…" Bo said as she lunged forward, kissing the startled blonde full force with undeniable passion that sent the Valkyrie stumbling backwards. Bo felt like her world had just been flipped upside down and she was in a whole different realm. All this time, everything they've been through, everything Tamsin had done for her… It all made sense now. Seeing an aura like that only meant one thing, Tamsin, of ALL people, was her destiny. Bo couldn't believe someone felt that way about her, that someone could care for another person that much. To the Succubus, it was the kind of romance you see in all the cheesy movies that make you cry and want a love like that. Were they dating? No. Did they know what they were or what they would become? No. But for Bo, she got all the confirmation to explore the new territory with the Valkyrie when she read Tamsin's aura. Bo feared getting her heart broken, but she was also scared to hurt someone else because of her fae species. Looking at Tamsin, the real Tamsin, it was like Bo knew she would never get her heart broken, and if she opened up to the blonde, the Valkyrie could never hurt her either. It was a whirlwind of emotions that seemed to rush over her. Everything was spinning out of control, yet starting to make such perfect sense.

Tamsin was still in shock over hearing Bo tell her she thought she was falling for her, the next thing the Valkyrie knew she had a gorgeous Succubus pounce on her and kissing her lips like never before. Tamsin felt her body moving back, but she was so captivated in the kiss she didn't care where her body landed, as long as Bo was on top of her and in her arms it didn't matter. Tamsin knew how she felt for Bo, and she knew letting Bo read her true feelings would change things, but to have Bo reciprocate the emotions like this was something the Nordic warrior could have never predicted. The kiss felt so right. A Valkyrie goes through their whole life secretly hoping their warrior would enter their lives and be their saving grace, and here was Bo… the hot mess of a Succubus who had a million issues, was clumsy, foolish, and courageous… Picking up the broken pieces of the tormented Valkyrie soul and making the world seem perfect. A Valkyrie craves the affection and love from their warrior, they want to be with them, though many refuse the calling, Tamsin knew she couldn't deny Bo. What she felt for Bo was more than love, it was more than desire… It was something Tamsin couldn't even put into words.

Tamsin landed on the bed with Bo falling down on top of her, never letting their lips part. Tamsin moaned in pleasure as she felt Bo's tongue glide over her lips, to which the Valkyrie happily obliged and used her tongue to caress the brunette's. Bo was in pleasure like she had never experienced and they hadn't even began to undress each other. The passion radiating off of the two was unreal. Bo pulled back from the kiss and leaned up, taking off her shirt so she was now straddling the breathless blonde in a black push up bra and her jeans with the lights off in her room and the only thing illuminating them was the dim candles all around.

"Lay back Tamsin…" Bo said in a loving voice with a sweet smile.

Tamsin nodded and scooted back on the bed some so that they were enjoying the perks of the king size bed in the Succubus's room.

Bo leaned down and unbuttoned the shirt Tamsin was wearing and started to kiss up the blonde's stomach, savoring each and every inch that was exposed. Bo could feel Tamsin shaking under her touch and she glanced up from between the blonde's breasts to see Tamsin laying there breathing heavy with her eyes shut.

"Is this okay? We can stop if you want Tamsin…" Bo whispered as she kept her eyes on the blonde.

"This is more than okay Bo… You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Tamsin said as she looked down at Bo with a look that made the Succubus almost lose control. That look in Tamsin eyes was unmistakeable… It was a look of pure desire.

That was all the permission Bo needed to continue as she swooped down kissing Tamsin's lips as she let her free hand start to unbutton the blonde's belt. Tamsin reached up behind the Succubus and with a skillful flick of her wrist had Bo's bra undone and discarded it to the floor. Bo gasped as she felt the clothing leave her body and looked down at Tamsin with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Tamsin wore a mischievous grin as she looked back up to the brunette who was on top of her, "Lots of practice" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Uh huh, I bet Valkyrie…" Bo said with a smile

"Jealous Succubus?" Tamsin said as she moved her hands lower and unbuttoned Bo's pants.

"Not in the slightest…" Bo said with a smirk as she flashed her eyes blue and sat up on the blonde, "Just as long as you don't go around practicing with anyone else from now on. I don't want to share my Valkyrie…"

"I'll see what I can do" Tamsin said as she sat up and began kissing Bo's exposed chest. Hearing Bo call her 'my Valkyrie' was unbelievable. The words seemed so perfect, so right.

The rest of their clothes quickly fall to the floor and now Bo and Tamsin are moving in perfect unison as their naked bodies brush against one another. Bo is on top of the Valkyrie, rocking her body back and forth on Tamsin's fingers as they're thrusted inside of her. The Succubus had never had sex like this before, sex that was filled with such passion and desire. There was no lust, simply emotions that were filling each woman. Bo was moaning loudly and screaming Tamsin's name as she feels herself climbing quickly to an orgasm that was sure to be mind-blowing. With a final thrust of the blonde's fingers deep inside her, Bo came hard on Tamsin's hand and gasped as she looked down to see the predatory and intense gaze from the blonde below her. Without a second thought Bo used her hands to pull Tamsin up to her, kissing her and pulling some of the glorious chi that flowed through the Valkyrie. The chi tasted much different than before, it was so much better, so full of power and emotions. The chi flowed quickly to the Succubus and caused her to cough.

"Woah there Succubus, don't choke" Tamsin teased as she kissed Bo's lips gently.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Bo said as she brushed her lips with her fingers.

"I have to agree, although I think I'm talking about the sex and you're talking about the chi" Tamsin said with a giggle.

Bo playfully smacked the blonde and smirked, "I was referring to both but the chi… What was that?!"

"That was a preview of what bonded Valkyrie chi can be like I guess" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Mmm, well if that's just a preview, I can't wait for the full show" Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue. "Come here you"

Before Tamsin could answer, Bo had yanked her forward and was kissing her lips and running her hands down Tamsin's chest, stopping to massage her breasts. Tamsin moaned from the pleasure of feeling Bo's fingers on her nipples. Bo didn't stop her hand there as she slid it lower, moaning and biting Tamsin's lower lip when she felt how wet the Valkyrie was for her.

Bo slowly moved down so that she could lay Tamsin on her back as she slowly slid two fingers into the Valkyrie, causing a loud moan to escape the blonde's lips. Tamsin was digging her nails into Bo's back, scratching relentlessly as the Succubus began to quicken her pace.

"F-Faster Bo…" Tamsin moaned as Bo leaned down and started to suck her neck and thrust her fingers deeper into the Valkyrie.

Between Bo sucking on her neck and the feeling of the brunette's fingers sliding in and out of her, Tamsin knew she wouldn't be able to hold out on a release. With several quick deep thrusts into her core, Tamsin screamed in pleasure as she came.

Bo fell beside the blonde, both panting and out of breath.

"Wow…" Tamsin said as she laughed, "So that's what all the fuss is about?"

"I would like to think that was sex on a whole new level" Bo said with a chuckle as she moved over to lay her head on Tamsin's chest.

"You are amazing Bo…" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo in close to her.

"And you're exceptional Tams…" Bo said as she looked up to the Valkyrie, giving her a final soft kiss on the lips as the two drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Bo opened her eyes, she looked up to the blonde who was holding her tightly. Once again, she was waking up in the arms of the Valkyrie. Bo couldn't help but giggle when she thought back to the first time that she woke sleeping on Tamsin and how she had a minor freak out thinking Tamsin would kill her for cuddling, yet here they were for the third time snuggled together in bed. Bo's mind started to drift back to the night they shared, yes the sex was insane and beyond amazing but it was so much more than that. Last night felt like the first time that both of them had let go of everything that was holding them back and keeping them apart. It felt like the first time she had gotten to see Tamsin for who she truly is and how the Valkyrie really felt. Tamsin loved her, Tamsin was _in love _with her… And she was falling for the blonde.

"Turn your brain off, it's not even noon yet…" Tamsin grumbled as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

"It's 11:30 princess…" Bo said with a giggle as she kissed Tamsin's nose.

"I told you not to call me that…" Tamsin said as she peaked one eye open to give a playful glare.

"It's cute and you know it" Bo said as she tickled Tamsin's side.

"WOAH! No tickling Succubus!" Tamsin said as she jolted up and fell out of the bed with a loud thump, causing Bo to laugh hysterically and crawl to the edge of the bed to look down at Tamsin, who was sprawled out on her back on the rug.

"Ouch" Tamsin grumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Oh please, get up, you're fine oh mighty Valkyrie warrior" Bo said through her laughter.

"Glad to see you're oh so concerned about me you little shit" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"God, Kenzi would die if she saw this right now" Bo said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"From me falling out of bed and laying on the floor? OR from me falling out of bed after sex with her best friend and laying spread eagle butt ass naked on the floor?" Tamsin said as she chuckled, causing Bo to laugh hard again.

"Both?" Bo said as she got out of bed and helped the Valkyrie to her feet.

"Think she'd freak if she knew we slept together?" Tamsin said as she stretched and stood up.

"Oh hell yeah she would. You do realize she's going to flip out when we tell her right?" Bo said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tell her? Psh, who said we're telling her hot pants? For all you know that could have been a one time show. What do you think I am? Easy?" Tamsin said in a playfully offended tone.

Bo simply grinned and crossed her arms over her bare breast, causing them to reveal an insane amount of cleavage. Tamsin's eyes drifted down and she was in no position to even hide her hungry stare at Bo's chest.

"You were saying?" Bo said as she grinned.

"Point taken, yeah she's so going to shit a brick when she finds out" Tamsin said with her eyes still locked on Bo's chest.

"That's what I thought" Bo said as she uncrossed her arms and walked towards the blonde, giving her a light kiss on the lips, "Come on you, throw clothes on that sexy body of yours so we can go see your mom and Trick at the Dal"

"Do we have to get dressed? I'm seriously enjoying my view right now…" Tamsin said as her eyes followed Bo's beautiful body around the room.

"Oh, would you prefer we go to the Dal like this to see your mother and my grandfather, and ya know, YOUR GRANDMOTHER, THE GODDESS OF VALHALLA" Bo said as she threw Tamsin a look over her shoulder.

"Fine, but when we get home later I am so making a no clothes rule" Tamsin said with a grin as she walked over and kissed Bo's shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind that, especially if it means I get to see that body of yours, how come you never told us you had tattoos?" Bo said as she turned and looked at Tamsin with a grin.

"You never asked" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"What's the symbols mean?" Bo asked as she let her eyes glide over Tamsin's bare body.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day sweetheart" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch as Bo turned back to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

Tamsin smiled and sighed as she walked over to the Succubus and hugged her from behind. Tamsin knew she was being touchy feely and way too affectionate for her own liking, but something about Bo just broke down her stone cold outer wall. "I'm gonna go get dressed then we can head out okay… Think about things before we go Bo. This choice is yours to make. What happened last night doesn't mean you have to go through with the bond. Whether you bond with me or not I'm still yours and I'll still be here okay?" The Valkyrie said softly as she kissed Bo's shoulder once more and turned leaving the room to go change.

Bo stood there facing her closet with her eyes closed, the feeling of Tamsin's lips still lingering on her skin. Bo melted at how sweet Tamsin was being about everything, but in all honesty, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about the bond with Tamsin. Nothing and no one could change her mind. What she and Tamsin shared the night before was as close to perfect as one could get and if that was just the beginning of what being with Tamsin was like, then Bo knew she craved an eternity with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin got dressed and was downstairs pacing around the floor, a million thoughts racing through her mind as she tried to calm her nerves. Not only was she unsure of what Bo would do about their bond, but she was about to face her grandmother, mother, and the infamous Blood King about her feelings for Bo. Everyone who knew Tamsin knew that she despised talking about her feelings, especially ones that made her so vulnerable, yet here she was, about to go and tell the three scariest people in her life that she had fallen in love with Bo.

Tamsin heard the steps creaking and turned to see Bo walking towards her, looking as beautiful as ever in a simple black tight t-shirt and black jeans with her leather boots and hair down and curly, framing her face perfectly. The Valkyrie grinned as she took a deep breath.

Bo saw Tamsin's expression and looked at the Valkyrie's aura, surprising a blush as she watched the blonde look her up and down. Tamsin didn't give herself enough credit. Even in the simplest of outfits the Valkyrie was flawless. Tamsin was standing downstairs in a green tank top with a black leather jacket on and ripped light colored blue jeans and boots. Her long blonde hair was down and flowing over her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

The two took a moment taking in each other's appearance, both trying to grasp ahold of all the new emotions that seemed to be swelling in their hearts. It was as though ever since the two decided to bond, something between them was sparking, was growing. It was as though they could pic up on each other's emotions already and feel what the other was feeling. Neither really knew what was happening between them or why their emotions seemed to be shifting, but one thing was clear, for the first time in their lives, the two were unable to hide what they felt for one another, the bond made it impossible and the closer the two grew to bonding and the reality of being united seemed to increase the tension between them already.

"Ready to go talk to everyone?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Ready if you are? Nervous for a family reunion?" Bo said as she followed Tamsin out the door.

"Well… Maybe a little, I'm sure my darling grandmother will have a lot to say to Acacia and I… Plus I'm still unsure about Trickster. I think he's plotting ways to write me out of existence and he definitely will hate me after he sees the giant ass hickey his precious granddaughter left on my neck" Tamsin said as she shot Bo a glare.

"What? I'm a Succubus… He knows what that entails, plus, we both know you liked it Valkyrie" Bo said as she smiled and hopped into her car. As she started the engine to drive to the Dal, the Succubus instinctively reached over and grabbed Tamsin's hand, holding it tightly.

Tamsin looked down at their hands then glanced over to Bo with an eyebrow raised.

Bo looked down at their hands to see what Tamsin was starring at and was a tad surprised at her own actions of holding the blonde's hand. To Bo it seemed natural but she didn't even realize she had done it. It was like her body reacted before her mind could register the action. Scared that she had made Tamsin uncomfortable, Bo started to pull away but stopped when she felt Tamsin grip her hand tighter, keeping their hands laced together.

As they pulled into the Dal parking lot and started to walk in, Tamsin stopped in her tracks, causing Bo to stop and turn around to look at the blonde.

"Tams, what's wrong?" Bo asked as she walked to Tamsin's side, prepared to bring out her dagger based on Tamsin's facial expression.

"Great…" Tamsin whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Bo said as she looked around.

"Freya's here. She's inside" Tamsin said as she sighed and opened her eyes.

"How do you… Valkyrie thing I'm guessing?" Bo said as she gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we can tell when other's are around, especially our family… And trust me, grandma bitch is in the building" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought we liked Freya… That she was one of the good ones?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"She is, but she's definitely the cheek pinching, overly affectionate, all 'oh honey are you behaving like a lady and not a drunken ass hat' and 'you're a princess Tamsin so act like one and put your blades away and stop killing people' kinda grandma. She's cool but she can be a little much. You know how I am with mushy shit" Tamsin said as she groaned.

"Come on, let's go talk to them then you and I can do some sparring and plot amazing ways of how we're bringing Kenz home and what we're going to do her first night back" Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand.

"You know if we keep holding hands it's gonna kill our intimidation factor right?" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Well then someone can try to mess with us and we can kick their ass, for now you need to get that cute Valkyrie ass of yours into the bar and we need to have this little family meeting" Bo said as she yanked the pouting Valkyrie towards the door.

"Do we have to?" Tamsin whined as she stomped her feet.

"This is deja vu all over again from yesterday" Bo said with a laugh as she shook her head at the stubborn Valkyrie who hated feelings and being vulnerable with anyone, "Do this for me and survive a talk with the three of them and BEHAVE YOURSELF and I'll reward you later…" Bo said with a whisper.

As they walked in the door and Tamsin saw her grandmother, mother and Trick all standing at the bar.

"There's my granddaughter! Oh my princess how I've missed you so!" Freya yelled in excitement as she rushed towards the door.

Tamsin gave a light chuckle and fake smile as she started to shift out from behind Bo to greet her grandmother, before receiving the inevitable hug from Freya, Tamsin leaned closer to Bo and said, "Better be one hell of a reward…"

Bo started to laugh as Freya collided with Tamsin, giving the stone cold Valkyrie a powerful bear hug. Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled as she patted Freya's back.

"Hey Nana, I missed you too" Tamsin said as she gave in and hugged her grandmother.

Bo walked over to the bar and gave Trick a hug while smiling and nodding towards Acacia, who gave a bitchy smirk and wink to the Succubus.

"How was your night Succubus?" Acacia said as she crossed her arms, clearly aware that something was different between her daughter and Bo.

"Not bad…" Bo said with a smirk as she felt her cheeks begin to burn red, trying to contain her thoughts from the night of passionate sex with Tamsin to avoid the awkward stares from Trick and Acacia.

"I bet…" Acacia said as she laughed, "You could have left the hickey somewhere that could actually be covered by clothes skank"

Bo shot Acacia a glare, wondering how she could have seen that already in the ten seconds they had been into the Dal.

"Don't let her upset you Bo" Trick said with a laugh, "But in all fairness, that love mark is the size of a troll's fist…"

Bo blushed and cleared her throat, "Sorry… It's not like I planned that"

"Clearly, anyone who_ plans_ to plant a huge freakin' hickey on a Valkyrie she wants to bond with before meeting the Valkyrie's grandmother, the queen and goddess of the afterlife is a total dumb ass. Just couldn't keep it in your pants until after you met the family huh Succubus?" Acacia said with a laugh as she sipped her vodka.

"Well what can I say, your daughter has some talent, I just couldn't _contain_ myself" Bo said with a smirk as she flashed her eyes blue, causing Acacia to choke on her drink.

Trick simply laughed and patted Bo's shoulder, "I see I was wrong to worry about you handling yourself with Tamsin's mother"

"Thank you" Bo said with a victorious smile.

"I'll give you that one Succubus, remember, pay backs a bitch though" Acacia said as she wiped her face.

Tamsin and Freya broke their hug and were looking over at the bar.

"Come my child, let us go talk to everyone, there is much to be said about the situation at hand" Freya said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and lead her over to the bar.

"Oh joy" Tamsin said sarcastically as she gave a weak smile.

Bo, Tamsin, Trick and Acacia all sat down at the table in the middle of the room while Freya stood at the head of the table.

Tamsin grabbed a beer from Trick and began to chug it down as she stopped and burped, preparing to go back and finish off her alcohol before Freya spoke up, "Tamsin, act like you have some manners. Could you at least try to be lady like for five minutes. You are a princess you know…" Freya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Nana…" Tamsin said as she put the bottle down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, causing Freya to close her eyes and shake her head while Bo chuckled.

"Alright, let's cut the shit, we all know why we're here" Acacia said as she smiled looking towards Bo and Tamsin.

"I agree, as good as it is to have you here in my bar Freya, we all need to discuss what we are going to do from here…" Trick said as he glanced to his granddaughter and the Valkyrie.

"Well, before we can go any further and discuss things in more detail, Bo…" Freya said as she looked up to the Succubus, who was looking at the Valkyrie queen wide eyed. Bo was nervous beyond belief that a goddess was standing before her, a goddess who's granddaughter was someone she just shared a bed with… A goddess who's Valkyrie granddaughter she was starting to fall for. Bo had never met anyone's family that she was dating, and she and Tamsin were not even dating. It was much bigger than that and they weren't even labeled yet. Bo felt her heart racing as she waited for Freya's words.

Tamsin felt a surge of nerves overcome her. The blonde was confused, yes she was a tad shaky and one edge because of what was going on and the bond, but the amount of nerves she was feeling right now weren't her own. Tamsin glanced over at Bo and the look in those hazel eyes told Tamsin what she needed to know. Even though they weren't bonded, she could feel Bo's nerves as the Succubus starred at Freya. Tamsin was surprised that even without an official bond she could feel such emotions from Bo, but Tamsin also felt the need to protect Bo, to calm her. Without a second thought, Tamsin reached over and grabbed Bo's hand under the table, holding it tightly and gently caressing the brunette's hand, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the other three in the room.

Bo felt Tamsin take her hand and her nerves seemed to almost instantly calm. She gripped Tamsin's hand tightly for support.

"Bo… This bond can only take place if you truly want this. You need to decide if this is what you want, if this is who you want. This is sacred to our kind and is not to be taken lightly. Your life and Tamsin's will become one. You will inherit our royal title and be given gifts beyond anyone's knowledge. You will have her Valkyrie in your hands. This bond must be formed on the purest love and devotion known to the world. If you have any doubts the bonding process could kill Tamsin. This is a very serious matter Bo… So I am asking you, do you wish to bond your heart for all eternity with my granddaughter, the heir to the Valhalla throne?" Freya said in a voice that made Bo's heart nearly stop.

The Succubus had prepared her answer all day for this, she knew she wanted Tamsin, she knew that she had feelings for her unlike anything in her life. She had rehearsed all day saying yes to the bond with Tamsin but now that the moment was here, Bo felt as though she couldn't form words. Bo froze… Sitting there with everyone in the room eagerly awaiting her answer.

None more anxious to know than Tamsin, who felt as though her heart had dropped to her stomach and her fears began to consume her.


End file.
